


Consequences || Italian Translation

by Sweet_CreatureHL



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Exes, Exes to Lovers, Getting Back Together, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage, Memory Loss, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Photographer Harry, Physical Therapy, Rich Harry, Secrets, Slow Burn, Smut, Therapy, Wealth, Winter, pediatric occupational therapy louis
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 41,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_CreatureHL/pseuds/Sweet_CreatureHL
Summary: Due anni fa, Harry ha lasciato che la sua famiglia si intromettesse tra lui e l’amore della sua vita, qualcosa di cui, ancora oggi, si rammarica profondamente. Louis ha provato a superare da solo la loro devastante rottura, a volte pensa persino di esserci riuscito. Basta un momento per rimandarli indietro nel tempo.Amnesia AULa storia non è mia, la vera autrice è "Allwaswell16" su AO3. Tutti i diritti vanno a lei.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allwaswell16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allwaswell16/gifts).



##  **Consequences**

  
  
  


  
**Prologo.**  
  
  
  
  
  
**15 Dicembre 2017**  
  
  
Louis fissa il muro di mattoni a vista del loro costoso attico e sa che un muro esattamente uguale si è eretto tra loro negli ultimi mesi. Mattone dopo mattone si è trasformato in qualcosa di impenetrabile. L’orologio sul muro ticchetta, minuto per minuto, ora dopo ora, ed Harry non torna a casa. Questa volta non si è nemmeno preso la briga di scrivergli un messaggio con una scusa qualsiasi, il che va più che bene per Louis. E’ stanco di ascoltare la scuse di Harry.  
Alla fine si avvicina alle grandi finestre che si affacciano sul fiume Mississippi con la vista sulle scogliere. Non c’è molto da guardare in questo periodo dell’anno, l’acqua grigia e fredda che scorre nel fiume sotto le grandi travi d’acciaio del ponte che lo attraversa. Quando, non se, arriverà la neve, il panorama diventerà piuttosto pittoresco, ma fino a quel momento a Louis sembra soltanto desolato e incolore.  
Una valigia chiusa si trova nel corridoio, in attesa che Louis la afferri rapidamente per poi andarsene, ma vuole ancora aspettare qualche minuto per avere la possibilità di chiarire le cose. Non che parlare li abbia aiutati molto, o forse il problema è che le parole giuste non sono mai uscite dalle loro bocche, tuttavia non può andarsene da quella casa senza prima aver parlato con Harry. Osserva il luogo in cui ha vissuto per sei lunghi anni, e difficilmente riesce a credere di essere arrivato a questo punto. Le fotografie incorniciate e scattate da Harry sono ancora appese alle pareti, ma quell’Harry è ormai sparito, se ne è andato per sempre.  
Louis vede la notifica di un messaggio sul cellulare.  
_“Sei ancora lì?”_  
E’ Zayn, andrà da lui se Harry non tornerà a casa fra qualche minuto. Vuole parlargli assolutamente, indipendentemente dalle condizioni in cui rientrerà a casa.  
_“Si, sono ancora qui. Non è ancora arrivato a casa.”_  
Sussurra un grazie silenzioso per avere un amico pronto a supportarlo in ogni momento, sa che Zayn ha una seconda camera da letto pronta per lui e una bella pizza. Nella sua testa continua a pensare che forse non avrà bisogno di andare a cercare consolazione da Zayn, anche se è consapevole che la conversazione con Harry non andrà nel migliore dei modi, soprattutto se Harry tornerà a casa ubriaco. Louis è grato per avere un posto dove andare senza dover scomodare sua madre. Il pensiero di dire a sua madre che la sua relazione è quasi giunta al termine renderebbe tutto ancora più reale, e non è in grado di affrontarlo in questo momento.  
_“Ti aspetto, altrimenti dimmi qualcosa.”_  
Louis risponde con un pollice alzato e infila il telefono in tasca. Si è messo le scarpe ore prima, non trova nessuna motivazione per togliersele. In una zona remota della sua mente, resta ancora un piccolo frammento di speranza, forse Harry gli darà un motivo per togliersi le scarpe, un motivo per restare.  
Le scarpe nere da ginnastica che indossa quotidianamente battono lentamente sul pavimento in legno, appoggia le mani sulle ginocchia e si sporge in avanti cercando il mantenere il respiro regolare, cercando di restare il più calmo possibile, anche se il suo cuore aumenta il ritmo non appena avverte la chiave girare nella porta d’ingresso.  
Harry inciampa sull’uscio in un modo che Louis, in passato, avrebbe trovato quasi accattivante, ma ora sa che Harry è inciampato perché ha bevuto di nuovo dopo il lavoro. Le chiavi cadono a terra con un rumore sordo che sorprende entrambi. Harry finalmente alza lo sguardo e nota Louis seduta sul divano.  
“Mi stai aspettando, Lou?”  
“Sono le otto e mezzo. Un po’ tardi per rientrare, non credi?”  
“Sono solo le otto e mezzo?” domanda Harry, strizzando gli occhi per guardare l’orologio. Respira a fatica e Louis riesce a sentire l’odore dell’alcol. “Ho pensato fosse più tardi, visto che sei seduto su quel divano come se fossi mia madre pronta a farmi una ramanzina.”  
Louis ignora la provocazione, anche se potrebbe ribattere e cominciare a litigare, visto che è stato accusato di comportarsi come una madre apprensiva. “Spero tu non abbia guidato.”  
Harry sbuffa. “Naturalmente non l’ho fatto, ho preso un Uber.”  
“Bene.”  
Segue Harry mentre si dirige in cucina e recupera una bottiglia d’acqua dal frigorifero, bevendo come se fosse assetato. Louis si astiene dal fare un commento a riguardo, ormai è abituato a prendersi cura delle persone, ma vuole darci un taglio. Non vuole più sembrare un genitore che rimprovera il figlio.  
“Penso che dovremmo parlare.”  
Harry ride in modo sarcastico e lancia la bottiglia vuota sul tavolo, incrociando le braccia al petto, quindi si appoggia contro il lavandino. “Davvero? Di cosa vuoi parlare questa volta? Quanto tempo passo a lavorare? Pensi che sto bevendo di nuovo troppo? Non abbiamo scopato abbastanza ultimamente? Qual è il problema, Louis?”  
“Probabilmente non c’è soltanto un problema.” sussurra Louis in risposta, sente lo stomaco contorcersi dal nervoso. “Non so come risolvere i problemi tra noi se non ne parliamo. E si, tutte quelle cose che hai menzionato sono cose di cui dovremmo discutere. Ti stai auto-curando con l’alcol e sei infelice…”  
“Sono infelice?” sogghigna Harry. “E tu allora? Lo sei?”  
“Penso che non siamo felici da un bel po’ di tempo, ormai…” sussurra Louis fissandosi le scarpe. “Non da quando hai iniziato a lavorare per…”  
“Beh, dove altro dovrei lavorare Louis?” lo interrompe Harry. “La maggiore parte di questa città lavora per la mia famiglia. È normale che sia finito a lavorare lì.”  
“Non devi lavorare per forza con tua madre, Harry. So di ripetere sempre le stesse cose, ma se ti concentrassi sulla tua arte? La fotografia? Non tocchi una fotocamera da mesi.”  
Gli occhi di Harry sembrano scurarsi improvvisamente, perdendo totalmente la loro luce. Louis farebbe qualsiasi cosa per ridare loro la luce che meritano.  
“Non fa più per me fare fotografie…”  
Quella rivelazione colpisce Louis come una tonnellata di mattoni. “Cosa stai dicendo?”  
“Cosa c’è?”  
“Io invece rientro ancora nella tua vita? Perché a me non sembra.” Louis si prepara psicologicamente alla risposta del riccio.  
Harry emette un suono sprezzante e contrae la mascella. “Cosa stai dicendo? Non vuoi stare insieme ad un uomo ricco e importante? Non vuoi essere il mio accompagnatore a cene di lusso e gala?”  
“Cosa vorresti dire?” domanda Louis, sconvolto.  
“Non devi lavorare Louis. Il tuo stipendio inoltre non basterebbe per pagare nemmeno un quarto di questo posto.” Replica Harry con tono cattivo.  
“Non sono un terapista occupazionale solo per la busta paga.” Risponde Louis arrabbiato, lo irrita da morire che Harry sminuisca la sua carriera in questo modo. Il suo lavoro è sempre stato più di un semplice lavoro, per lui. “Perché cazzo all’improvviso ti interessi solamente dei soldi?”  
Harry scrolla le spalle. “Si tratta sempre di soldi, non essere ingenuo. Non vedi quello che fanno tutti quelli della nostra età?”  
“Tutti quelli della nostra età non hanno capito niente. Abbiamo ventisei anni, Harry! Ora chi sembra tua madre?”  
“Basta discutere, me ne vado a letto.” Harry fa una smorfia e si strofina una mano sul viso, quindi si dirige verso il corridoio fino a quando non si congela sul posto. “Cos’è questa?”  
Il cuore di Louis comincia a battere all’impazzata. Harry ha appena visto la grossa valigia, chiaramente piena fin quasi a scoppiare. “Io… andrò da Zayn per un po’.”  
“Dici davvero? E per quale motivo?” Harry prende la borsa e inizia ad urlare.  
“Cristo Harry, perché non pensi a quello che dici? Perché non ti rendi conto di ogni singola cosa che mi hai detto da quando hai varcato quella porta?” Louis cammina verso il riccio, afferrando la valigia dalle sue mani.  
Harry gliela lascia. “Quindi mi stai lasciando?”  
“Non posso stare con te in questo modo, non posso stare qui a guardarci cadere a pezzi. Penso che abbiamo bisogno di…” Louis prende un respiro profondo. “Di fare una pausa.”  
“Una pausa?” Harry ride, un suono vuoto e freddo. “Bene, certo. Vai pure via. Non tornare da me piangendo quando non potrai pagare un affitto.”  
Il cuore di Louis si stringe di nuovo e comincia a sbriciolarsi in mille pezzi. “Non sono mai stato insieme a te per i soldi. Non mi interessano i soldi della tua famiglia, lo sai. Forse te lo sei dimenticato ma ti ho amato quando il tuo unico interesse è stata la fotografia e l'arte, non macchine costose, aerei privati e feste con persone ricche.”  
Harry lo guarda attentamente con una smorfia sul volto. Ha detto che l’ha amato, come se fosse qualcosa che appartiene al passato, non più al presente. La smorfia di sofferenza abbandona il viso di Harry e viene sostituita dalla solita maschera che è ormai abituato a vedere quotidianamente.  
“Ci vediamo, Harry.” sussurra Louis mettendosi la borsa in spalla.  
Harry rimane in silenzio mentre lui si incammina per il corridoio, oltre la vita che hanno vissuto tra quelle quattro mura. Louis chiude saldamente la porta di casa alle sue spalle, prende un respiro profondo e si allontana dall’amore della sua vita.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Capitolo due

##  Consequences

  
  
  


  
**Capitolo due.  
  
  
  
  
6 dicembre 2019**  
  
  
_Due anni dopo…_  
  
  
Harry fa un cenno con la testa a qualcuno che gli sembra vagamento familiare, mostrando una fossetta. Ha lavorato parecchio sul suo sorriso ed è sicuro che nessuno riesce a riconoscere se è reale oppure no. Beh, quasi nessuno. Sicuramente nessuno in quella stanza riuscirà a capirlo.  
Alza gli occhi verso i fili di luci appesi al soffitto della sala da ballo del River Center, che formano ampi e grandi cerchi che imitano l’aspetto di un enorme lampadario. La luce brilla sulle dita ingioiellate dei presenti, sugli orecchini e sulle collane delle donne ricche che osservano avidamente l’erede della fortuna di Selley. Non è un segreto che lui sia gay, eppure alcune persistono. Harry cerca di mantenere quasi sempre le distanze.  
 _Se tu avessi un ragazzo…_ a sua madre piace ricordarglielo, sottintendendo che se avesse avuto un ragazzo avrebbe avuto meno problemi a quegli eventi, nessuno ci avrebbe provato con lui. Di solito quando la madre dice una cosa del genere è perché ha in mente un parente benestante da presentargli, oppure il nipote di un governatore, il foglio del proprietario di una catena di negozi, un informatico amico del fratello del suo chirurgo plastico.  
Harry non ha nessuna voglia di iniziare una relazione. I suoi impulsi sessuali possono essere soddisfatti ugualmente anche se non trova un ragazzo. Come potrebbe mai trovare qualcuno all’altezza dell’amore della sua vita? Perché dovrebbe provarci se sa che non ci riuscirà? Tutti questi uomini potrebbero anche aver ottenuto l’approvazione di sua madre, ma lui non vuole avere assolutamente nulla a che fare con loro.  
La sua famiglia può anche vedere determinati valori in questi uomini, ma non sono riusciti a capire quanto Louis fosse prezioso per lui e per tutti gli altri. Ogni bambino che Louis ha aiutato in terapia, tutti gli impiegati a cui ha regalato sorrisi, tutti gli amici a cui resta accanto ogni giorno, ogni membro della sua famiglia, tutti conoscono il suo valore. E una volta anche Harry ne è stato a conoscenza.  
Quella relazione è finita anni fa. Non può annullare ciò che è stato o chi è diventato ora. Anche se a volte si sente come se fosse tornato indietro nel tempo, prima di conoscere Louis. Si sente di nuovo quel ragazzo che si è allontanato da Northwestern per tornare a casa. Il figliol prodigo di Selley. Sa però che non è vero, è andato avanti ma ha ancora del lavoro da fare prima di poter iniziare un’altra relazione.  
Scuote la testa e fissa di nuovo le luci sopra di lui. Perché la sua famiglia non ha visto la sua relazione con Louis in modo positivo? Perché non ha capito che quella storia l’ha reso una persona migliore? Louis e la banda di amici, sono loro che gli hanno permesso di accettarsi e trovare un posto nel mondo. Eppure, è stato attirato di nuovo nella boscaglia piena di spine che è la sua famiglia. Non attirato, costretto. Ha più di qualche rimpianto in merito, forse Louis ha sempre avuto ragione, alla fine. No, non deve pensare a lui in quel momento.  
Vede sua madre intrattenere la folla dall’altra parte della stanza sul palco improvvisato, dove verrà mostrata successivamente una presentazione di tutto ciò che la John Selly Foundation ha fatto durante l’anno. Tutto questo dovrebbe far sentire Harry orgoglioso, visto che ora è il direttore dell’azienda. Tuttavia non si sente ancora adatto per quel ruolo.  
Mentre si fa strada attraverso la sala per raggiungere il bar, guarda oltre le proiezioni sul muro che sponsorizzano la sua compagnia e questo gala invernale di raccolta fondi. Uno dice, _Safe as a Selley_ , il famoso slogan con l’icona del lucchetto in primo piano.  
Si ferma più volte per chiacchierare con alcune persone; fa del suo meglio per intrattenere delle conversazioni serie e costruttive, ma non è proprio il suo forte. Ha scoperto, inoltre, che alla maggior parte delle persone piace soltanto parlare senza ricevere una vera e propria risposta, quindi Harry fa semplicemente finta di ascoltarle senza rispondere. È un buon metodo.  
Appena oltre l’enorme albero di Natale ornato con decorazioni verde e bianche con il marchio Selley, qualcuno spinge un braccio attorno al suo collo. “Harry! Ce l’abbiamo fatta!”  
Harry riconosce la voce del suo vice, piuttosto brillo in quel momento. “Liam, vedo che hai trovato il bar.”  
Liam preme un dito sulle labbra di Harry. “Shhh – non dirlo a tua madre ma hanno degli shot fantastici laggiù.”  
Harry sorride, il suo primo vero sorriso in tutta la serata. “Veramente? Immagino che dovrò provarne qualcuno.”  
“Sono verdi.” Liam sussurra schioccando le labbra. “Hanno un sapore di… melone. Ci credi?”  
“Non ci credo molto, ma potrebbe essere.”  
“Dovresti provarli per accertartene!” Liam punta il dito contro il suo petto, poi sembra perdere il filo del discorso, sempre per colpa degli shot al gusto di melone. “La mia presentazione inizierà presto, penso che tua madre stia per…”  
Harry si gira per guardare il palco e vede sua madre che sale le scale per raggiungere il microfono. Lui si dirige verso il bar per prendere un bicchiere di champagne e brindare al successo della fondazione. Si volta verso il palchetto appena in tempo per vedere sua madre lanciare un sorriso scintillante alla folla di fronte a lei, il suo abito nero che luccica sotto le luci del locale.  
“Benvenuti al gala invernale della John Selley Foundation, io sono Anne Selley, CEO della compagnia. Sono così felice che tutti voi abbiate potuto partecipare a questo evento nonostante la neve e il ghiaccio di stasera. È un tipico inverno del Midwest, quindi suppongo che tutti siamo ormai abituati al freddo. L’unico verde che vedremo fino a marzo è quello dei nostri trattori che tolgono la neve.”  
Alcune risate risuonano nella sala.  
“Vorrei iniziare presentando due membri del consiglio della fondazione. Mio figlio e direttore dell’azienda, Harry Styles, e il vicedirettore, Liam Payne.”  
Fa una pausa per permettere alle persone di applaudire. Harry annuisce verso le persone intorno a lui che l’hanno notato e riconosciuto. Non sa dove si trovi Liam, ma spera che non sia già troppo brillo visto che la serata è appena iniziata.  
“Il nostro obiettivo come compagnia è stato quello di essere il catalizzatore del cambiamento che desideriamo vedere nel mondo, in particolare concentrando le nostre risorse sulla risoluzione della fame nel mondo, la crescita dell’educazione e lo sviluppo delle nostre comunità. Nel corso degli anni abbiamo costantemente contribuito a far fonte alla sfida di nutrire il mondo attraverso i nostri prodotti e servizi. Con l’aumentare della domanda di cibo, stiamo lavorando per migliorare la sostenibilità delle piccole aziende agricole aumentandone la produzione e l’uso della meccanizzazione. Supportando dei programmi in Africa e in Asia, abbiamo migliorato le capacità agricole e commerciali che hanno portato ad un aumento della produttività e del reddito per molte persone, oltre a contribuire a migliorare la qualità e la quantità di cibo, con conseguente aumento delle entrare e del potere economico.”  
Le fotografie di diversi agricoltori vengono proiettate in quel momento dietro il muro dove sta parlando sua madre.  
“Un altro aspetto dei nostri servizi filantropici è l’educazione dei giovani. Continuiamo a sostenere gli sforzi che devono compiere i giovani per riuscire a studiare e laurearsi, soprattutto a conseguire lauree in ingegneria e informatica, che sono fondamentali nel mondo odierno. Naturalmente, forniamo anche borse di studio per coloro che sono interessati a perseguire lauree negli studi agricoli.”  
Fotografie di studenti di scuole superiori e del college vengono proiettate sul muro.  
“Ci concentriamo anche sullo sviluppo delle comunità in cui John Selley & Company è presente e, ovviamente, la nostra città ha la precedenza essendo la sede della nostra compagnia. Coltiviamo comunità domestiche economicamente fiorenti e vivaci, rafforzando l’ambiente imprenditoriale e supportando le reti di sicurezza sociale necessarie per lo sviluppo delle nostre comunità.”  
Harry fissa le foto delle varie attività commerciali che passano sullo schermo, luoghi che conosce perfettamente. Negozi di alimentari, rifugi per senzatetto, Planned Parenthoos, ARC, Gilda’s Club, RiverAction, Gigi’s, Playhouse, Autism Society e – eccolo – il Quint Cities Therapy Center. La palestra terapeutica è un pugno nello stomaco per Harry. Quante volte ha visto Louis in quella palestra a lavorare? Vorrebbe aver saputo prima che un giorno non sarebbe più stato in grado di vederlo, almeno avrebbe dato un’occhiata in più a Louis nel suo elemento.  
“E ora abbiamo un breve video di ringraziamento preparato dal nostro assistente alla regia della Selley Foundation, Liam Payne. Grazie ancora per la vostra incredibile generosità da parte di tutta la fondazione, nonché di tutte le persone straordinarie che vedrete sullo schermo fra poco.”  
Un forte applauso conclude il discorso di sua madre, quindi Liam si prepara a far partire il video sul muro.  
Harry non sa cosa aspettarsi, non si è aspettato sicuramente un video con suoni e musica. È bello, in un certo senso, ascoltare le voci di tutte le persone di tutto il mondo che li ringraziano, nelle loro lingue native. Riconosce alcuni dipendenti delle aziende locali senza scopo di lucro della sua città, e sorride vedendo la risata meravigliosa di Jenna di RiverAction, il sorrisetto timido di Miles del negozio di alimentari e quello educato di Audrey del Gilda’s Club. Capisce quello che sta per accadere poco prima che accada. Che stupido non averci pensato prima, E’ sicuro che sua madre non ha avuto il tempo di vedere prima il video, altrimenti avrebbe fatto togliere quella parte. Liam non sa chi sia Louis, se lo avesse saputo non lo avrebbe inserito.  
Il cuore di Harry batte all’impazzata mentre i suoi occhi guardano avidamente i volti che appaiono di fronte a lui. Attraverso un’immagine proiettata su un muro, Louis sorride dolcemente, circondato da bambini con cui lavora e da altri terapisti pediatrici. Indossa la maglietta della clinica di un blu brillante che in qualche modo fa spiccare ancora di più i suoi occhi, e fa una faccia buffa prima di mostrare un pollice in su insieme al bambini accanto a lui.  
Le immagini spariscono troppo presto. Harry vorrebbe urlare per riportarle indietro, per dargli un’altra possibilità di ammirare quello che ha perso definitivamente. Al contrario, si gira di nuovo verso il bar. “Prendo un altro bicchiere di champagne.”  
“Certo, signor Styles.”  
Ordina un terzo bicchiere non appena sente le lacrime risalirgli negli occhi, poi un altro ancora. Non riesce ad ubriacarsi abbastanza velocemente, deve riuscire a far sparire quell’immagine dalla sua testa. Non può fare nulla per tutti i tatuaggi sul suo corpo che lo legano ancora a Louis, ma forse può riuscire a dimenticare tutto il resto, almeno per quella notte.  
La gente lo raggiunge per congratularsi con lui, all’inizio riesce a ringraziarli ma dopo un po’ gli risulta difficile anche solo tenere gli occhi aperti. Le luci della sala lo stanno stordendo, non beve alcol da più di un anno ormai e stasera ha esagerato.  
Appare Liam al suo fianco ma non riesce a seguire quello che sta dicendo, si limita soltanto a ridere. Ad un tratto c’è sua madre di fronte a lui. Da dove è arrivata? Quell’altra è Gemma, per caso? Lo spera perché gli mette la testa sulla spalla, senza pensarci due volte. È troppo difficile restare in piedi in quel momento. Sua madre sta dicendo qualcosa, ma non la capisce.  
Pezzi di parole e frasi arrivano al suo cervello annebbiato, senza capirci nulla. “E’ pieno di persone – Harry – hai bevuto – non pensarci nemmeno – Gemma – rimandalo a casa.  
“Casa?” pensa subito ad una bussola disegnata sulla sua pelle che punta sempre a casa.  
“Si, Gemma sta chiamando un Uber che ti riporti a casa.”  
Non ricorda nemmeno di essere salito in macchina, all’improvviso si trova sul sedile posteriore di un uber mentre guarda fuori dal finestrino. Riconosce River Drive e l’acqua nera del fiume Mississippi che lo guarda minacciosamente. Senza un pizzicore sulla parte posteriore del collo, una brutta sensazione, una premonizione di qualche tipo, anche se più tardi sicuramente non se lo ricorderà.  
Stanno attraversando un incrocio e riesce a vedere l’auto che scivola sul ghiaccio dirigendosi verso il semaforo. Quando pensa di mettersi ad urlare è già troppo tardi. Tutto diventa nero.  
  
  
  
  
  
7 dicembre 2019  
  
  
  
Dopo cena, Louis si getta sul divano e alza i piedi. Stuart si avvicina e si distende tra il divano e il pouf, stringendosi al suo corpo. Forse pensa di essere molto più piccolo di un labrador color panna. Louis accarezza distrattamente la testa di Stuart mentre apre il libro che sta leggendo, _Harry Potter e la camera dei segreti._ Rilegge l’intera serie ogni anno a Dicembre, è il suo piccolo rituale prima delle vacanze natalizie.  
Passa un’ora tranquilla, quindi sospira profondamente e chiude il libro. Dovrebbe davvero iniziare a prepararsi per la serata. Zayn sta cenando con la sua famiglia, ma quando tornerà a casa, vorrà usare il bagno per mettersi a posto i capelli. Louis farebbe meglio a prendersi il bagno fin quando è libero.  
Stasera devono uscire con i loro amici e il consiglio dell’Autism Society per bere un drink insieme e celebrare la grande donazione che è stata fatta al centro terapeutico. Uscire per un drink, di solito, non è la sua idea di divertimento, a meno che non sia una birra con Niall al pub. Questa sera, invece, andranno in un bar di lusso in centro, quindi per lui sarà un vero calvario. Dio solo sa cosa lo convincerà a bere Niall per farlo ubriacare e divertire.  
Stuart lo segue nella camera da letto e si arrampica sul materasso mentre Louis inizia a fissare l’armadio e a tirare fuori maglioni e camicie, cose che ormai non indossa quasi più. Tira fuori un morbido maglione marrone a cui non sono legati troppi ricordi e un paio di jeans scuri che pensa che possano andar bene per questo tipo di eventi e si dirige in bagno.  
E’ davanti allo specchio sopra al lavandino, mentre cerca di sistemarsi i capelli spettinati. Sono troppo lunghi, al momento. Dovrebbe davvero tagliarseli piuttosto che usare prodotti su prodotti per cercare di farli stare a posto senza che gli ricadano sul viso.  
Fissa per qualche istante il suo riflesso allo specchio e pensa di essere davvero un bel ragazzo. Non è ancora sicuro di avere ripreso le forze al cento per cento, ma è bello sembrare di nuovo il vecchio se stesso. Gli ci è voluto un bel po’ per guarire, ha trascorso molto tempo a guardarsi allo specchio vedendo uno sconosciuto con gli occhi stanchi e gli zigomi troppo affilati per il suo viso. Ammette che manca ancora qualcosa nel suo viso per sembrare totalmente felice e appagato, ma non vuole pensarci in quel momento. Cerca di reprimere il passato in un angolo della sua mente, anche se questa sera non riesce a fare a meno di pensarci.  
Nessuno chiede mai perché la John Selley Foundation si sia interessata improvvisamente alla Autism Society e al loro centro terapeutico, e lui non ha mai detto nulla a riguardo. Zayn e Niall, probabilmente, ne parlano alle sue spalle. Cerca di non pensare a cosa possa significare; se serve semplicemente per dare una buona pubblicità alla John Selley & Company, oppure se sotto c’è un altro motivo a lui sconosciuto.  
Il suo telefono vibra sul bordo del lavandino, Louis non si aspetta di vedere il nome di Zayn sul display.  
“Ehi, tutto bene?”  
“Sei a casa?” domanda Zayn con tono serio.  
“Si, certo. Perché?”  
“Sto arrivando. So che non parli più di lui ma…”  
Louis osserva il suo riflesso nello specchio, lo sguardo angosciato per quello che Zayn potrebbe dirgli. Perché dovrebbe voler parlare di Harry proprio adesso? “Di cosa stai parlando?”  
“Lou- Harry ha avuto un incidente.”  
Non è sicuro se Zayn stia continuando a parlare o meno. Se lo fa, lui non lo sente. Tutto ciò che riesce a sentire è un ronzio nella testa, come se il suo cervello avesse iniziato a produrre rumore bianco.  
“Lou? Louis? Ci sei?” esclama Zayn.  
“Che cosa hai detto?”  
“Mi hai sentito?”  
“Non lo so. Hai detto – hai detto – un incidente.” La sua voce è flebile, come se non riuscisse a produrre correttamente le parole. Si attaccano alla lingua mentre cerca di farle uscire fuori.  
“E’ vivo.” insiste Zayn in fretta. “Almeno per ora. Lo stanno dicendo in tutti i notiziari.”  
Louis si muove velocemente verso il soggiorno, tuttavia lo spostamento repentino gli provoca una fitta di nausea e mal di stomaco. Sente Stuart abbaiare mentre corre attraverso l’appartamento, ma è come se lo sentisse provenire da molto lontano.  
Armeggia con il telecomando mentre cerca di inserire il canale per vedere le ultime notizie. Inserisce il 704 e trova una donna che sta parlando dell’aumento dei prezzi nell’agricoltura. Cambia canale e mette sul 706, le immagini sullo schermo mostrano un’auto ribaltata sulla schiena, totalmente schiacciata. Riconosce lo sfondo, l’auto si trova vicino al fiume Mississippi.  
Sicuramente è successo sulla via di casa. La macchina tuttavia non sembra quella di Harry, non è abbastanza costosa o di lusso, ma così schiacciata è difficile poterlo dire. Louis riesce finalmente a percepire la voce del giornalista e a registrare le parole nella sua testa.  
 _“Ultima notizia, nella contea di West Island, il ponte River Drive è stato chiuso mentre gli investigatori cercano di ricostruire la scena raccapricciante di un incidente fra due auto a causa del ghiaccio presente sulle strade stanotte. Due persone hanno perso la vita e una è rimasta gravemente ferita e trasportata subito all’ospedale più vicino. Abbiamo la nostra inviata, Amanda Gutierrez, sulla scena.”_  
Il filmato mostra una donna dai capelli scuri davanti ad un’auto della polizia. Louis fa del suo meglio per ascoltarla, il sangue che gli pompa forte nel corpo e gli rimbomba nelle orecchie.  
 _“Bene, River Drive è bloccato da Main Street a Bix Street. Ho parlato con una donna che è arrivata sulla scena pochi istanti dopo l’incidente. Una persona è stata catapultata fuori dal veicolo e lei e altre persone si sono fermate per prestare aiuto e controllare se i tre uomini coinvolti respirassero ancora. Entrambi i conducenti delle auto non hanno mostrato nessun segno di vita, ma il terzo, un passeggero, è stato portato subito via da un’ambulanza. Da una delle nostre fonti possiamo dire che l’uomo coinvolto nell’incidente e ora in condizioni critiche è Harry Styles, erede della John Selley Fundation e attuale direttore. Ieri sera si è tenuto il gala invernale della fondazione presso il River Center, si pensa che stesse tornando a casa con un Uber…”_  
Louis pensa di essere sotto shock. Sente le braccia e le gambe intorpidite e tutto sembra confuso, come se si trovasse in un sogno, anzi no, un incubo. Fra poco si sveglierà e tutto sarà finito. Stuart emette un guaito ai suoi piedi.  
La porta dell’appartamento si apre e si chiude subito dopo. “Lou?” Gesù, amico. Stai bene? Improvvisamente hai smesso di parlare al telefono.”  
Louis si guarda intorno, confuso. “Devo averlo dimenticato in bagno.”  
Una pubblicità appare sullo schermo della televisione, Louis la guarda, sorpreso e sconvolto allo stesso tempo. Un uomo si trova accanto ad un SUV di lusso con un gigantesco fiocco rosso sul parabrezza, mentre una neve fitta cade intorno a lui. Zayn recupera il telecomando e spegne la televisione, lo getta sul tavolo e si siede accanto a lui sul divano.  
“Louis, stai bene?”  
“Uhm…” Louis si sente sul punto di vomitare. “Onestamente, no.”  
Zayn socchiude gli occhi con uno sguardo preoccupato. “Andrai a vederlo?”  
“Per dirgli cosa?” chiede Louis, impotente. “Ci siamo lasciati due anni fa e sembra che…” le parole gli rimangono in gola, non riesce a pronunciarle senza avere un attacco di panico. “Sembra che non sia cosciente.”  
Zayn appoggia la testa sul cuscino del divano e fa un sospiro profondo, mentre si passa una mano tra i capelli. “Si ma Louis… lui è, lo sai…”  
“Cosa?” Louis vuole disperatamente sapere la risposta dell’amico.  
“E’ Harry.” sussurra Zayn.  
Louis si passa una mano sul viso. “Si, è Harry.”  
“Sai, penso sia un grandissimo bastardo, ma non vorrei mai che gli capitasse qualcosa di brutto.”  
“Immagino sia lo stesso per me.” sbuffa Louis emettendo una risatina nervosa. “La sua famiglia non mi vorrà lì.”  
Zayn mette su un’espressione seria e dura. “Chissenefrega di ciò che vogliono loro. Fai quello che pensi sia meglio per te, Lou. Per te e per lui.”  
È sicuro che anche Harry non lo vorrebbe lì con lui. Sente il suo corpo sprofondare ulteriormente nel divano. Non parlano da tanto tempo, lui e Harry. Sicuramente il riccio non vorrebbe svegliarsi e vederlo di fronte a lui, soprattutto non dopo la loro ultima litigata. Sempre se Harry si sveglierà…  
Louis scuote la testa cercando di togliere quel brutto pensiero dalla sua mente, improvvisamente sente il principio di una forte emicrania.  
Non importa quanto il suo istinto gli dica di salire in macchina e correre all’ospedale, sa che non può farlo. Non ha più il diritto di presentarsi da Harry e preoccuparsi per lui come se fossero ancora una coppia.  
“Vuoi che stiamo a casa, stasera?” chiede Zayn, guardandolo attentamente.  
“Stasera…” Louis ha dimenticato che devono uscire con gli amici. Abbassa lo sguardo sul maglione e sui jeans, sembrano essere passati secoli da quando si è vestito bene l’ultima volta. Il suo abbigliamento, in quel momento, è così diverso dalla semplice t-shirt e pantaloni della tuta che indossa ogni giorno per andare a lavoro, ora quei jeans e quel maglione gli si attaccano alla pelle in un modo fastidioso. Vorrebbe toglierseli all’istante.  
Si alza bruscamente dal divano e Stuart si muove abbastanza velocemente per evitare di essere calpestato.  
“Mi dispiace.” Sussurra al suo cane, poi si rivolge a Zayn. “Posso essere pronto in cinque minuti.”  
Zayn sembra allarmato e Louis si domanda cosa ha detto di male affinchè l’amico lo guardi in quel modo. “Lou, davvero, non penso che dovremmo…”  
“Dobbiamo. È importante che i membri del consiglio sappiano quanto siamo grati per il loro supporto.” Forse sta cercando di convincere se stesso, più che Zayn. “Come spiegheremmo il fatto che non ci siamo presentati perché il mio ex ragazzo ha avuto un incidente stradale?”  
“Lou, non è che non lo sappiamo già. Lo sanno tutti, ormai.”  
“Sapere cosa?” chiede bruscamente Louis, anche se conosce già la risposta.  
“Sappiamo tutti perché riceviamo queste donazioni.” Afferma Zayn.  
“Oh, davvero? Ne parlano tutti, quindi?” Louis odia il tremito nella sua voce.  
“Non è necessario, è così fottutamente ovvio che per lui non sei soltanto un ex ragazzo.” Zayn si alza dal divano. “Ma se non vai in ospedale, hai ragione, dovremmo uscire con gli altri. Semmai ti impediremo ti strapparti i capelli per la disperazione.”  
“Cosa vorresti dire?”  
“Vai a guardarti allo specchio, Louis.” replica l’amico.  
Zayn cammina verso la sua camera da letto e chiude la porta. Louis torna in bagno con Stuart alle calcagna. Il suo telefono giace nel lavandino dove, apparentemente, lo ha lanciato in fretta e furia prima di accendere la televisione. Guarda di nuovo il suo riflesso nello specchio e vede ciò che ha visto Zayn. Ha il viso pallido e gli occhi lucidi, i capelli che si è sistemato qualche minuti prima con tanta cura ora sono tutti spettinati, come se li avesse tirati con le dita. Onestamente è un po’ spaventoso.  
Si toglie il maglione e lo getta a terra, per poi guardare il suo riflesso, l’inchiostro nero intenso sulla sua pelle che crea ancora una sorta di connessione con il corpo di Harry. Il suo telefono vibra accanto a lui.  
“Mamma?” risponde con voce rotta.  
“Lou? Stai bene? Non hai risposto a nessuno dei miei messaggi, so che sei impegnato stasera ma…”  
Dio, giura di non essersi nemmeno reso conto di aver ricevuto dei messaggio, forse il suo corpo è diventato insensibile come la sua mente e non si è accorto della vibrazione del cellulare accanto a lui.  
“Si mamma. Voglio dire, non sono io quello che…”  
“Lo so dolcezza, tutto quello che so è quello che ho visto in televisione. Hai chiamato qualcuno? Sai altro?”  
Louis espira profondamente. “No, non so nient’altro. Io- non ho chiamato nessuno. Non credo di avere il diritto di farlo.”  
Ed è come se le crepe della sua diga si spezzassero proprio in quel momento. Le lacrime scivolano sulle sue guance mentre si accartoccia su se stesso. Sua madre resta al telefono con lui, dicendogli parole di conforto, fino a quando non si calma. Le lacrime spazzano via lo shock e l’intorpidimento, lasciando dietro di loro soltanto paura e incertezza. Alla fine saluta sua madre con la promessa di provare a dormire qualche ora e richiamarla domani. Quando cade in un sonno agitato, sogna soltanto un paio di occhi verde chiaro, luccicanti come le stelle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
13 dicembre 2019  
  
  
  
_Una settimana dopo…_  
  
Harry sente le palpebre pesanti, le sbatte incerto mentre cerca di aprire gli occhi. Sente qualcosa.  
Voci. Rumori. Bip.  
Poi c’è soltanto dolore.  
Sente dolore sul braccio, sulla spalla e sul petto. La sua testa sembra in fiamme. Ansima, gli fanno male i polmoni come se non avesse mai respirato prima di quel momento.  
Altri bip. Molti bip.  
Altre voci. Rumori.  
Cerca di nuovo di aprire gli occhi, questa volta ci riesce.  
Le luci sono luminose. Troppo luminose. Gli fanno male gli occhi, quindi li richiude.  
Non riesce a vedere nulla, ma le voci, i rumori e i segnali acustici diventano via via sempre più forti e invadenti. Cerca di riaprire gli occhi, deve capire cosa sta succedendo.  
Adesso la luce è meno forte, vorrebbe poter dire a tutti di spegnere quelle maledette luci. Non riesce a tenere le palpebre aperte per più di mezzo secondo.  
E’ così stanco, ma vuole lo stesso provare a capire dove si trova.  
Apre le palpebre, vede sua sorella, suo padre, un camice bianco, una macchina, dei tubi, il soffitto, sua madre…  
Chiude di nuovo gli occhi. Perché sua madre è lì con lui?  
È troppo stanco per pensarci. Louis.  
Dov’è Louis? Si sforza di nuovo di aprire gli occhi. Si aprono e si chiudono rapidamente ma non riesce a trovare Louis nella stanza. Dove è andato? Non riesce nemmeno ad aprire le labbra per articolare un suono.  
E’ troppo stanco. Richiude gli occhi, non ce la fa più.  
Ha bisogno di dormire.  
  
  
  
I rumori ritornano e lo svegliano improvvisamente. Sente il dolore attraversargli tutto il corpo, ma vuole restare sveglio. Non vuole arrendersi, almeno non ancora.  
Lotta per aprire gli occhi e tutto ciò che vede sono nuovamente quelle fottute luci che lo accecano. Infine riesce a vedere Gemma che guarda fuori dalla finestra. Sembra essere l’unica persona nella stanza.  
Perché sua sorella è qui con lui?  
Louis. Dov’è Louis?  
I suoi occhi vedono delle attrezzature mediche. Un ospedale. Si trova in ospedale e sente dolore da ogni parte. Cosa cazzo è successo?  
I segnali acustici iniziano ad aumentare e Gemma si volta immediatamente verso di lui.  
“Harry?” si precipita al suo fianco. “Harry, merda! Sei sveglio! Resta sveglio per favore, per favore- solo…”  
Gemma corre verso la porta della stanza e la apre. “Infermiera! Abbiamo bisogno di un dottore, è di nuovo sveglio! Harry è sveglio! Qualcuno venga subito!”  
Le urla della sorella lo fanno sentire ancora più male. Il segnale acustico è forte e fastidioso. Prova ad emettere un suono, vuole dire a Gemma di smetterla di urlare.  
Un’infermiera si precipita vicino al letto e inizia a controllare gli organi vitali, o qualcosa del genere. Non è sicuro di quello che sta facendo, sta cercando qualcosa. Una luce viene puntata nei suoi occhi e sussulta improvvisamente. Cos’è adesso questa orribile luce?  
Vorrebbe poter dire a qualcuno che gli fa male il braccio, e la spalla. Inoltre sente malissimo al petto, anche se forse la cosa peggiore è la testa.  
Le persone stanno parlando con lui ma non riesce ad ascoltarle. Le loro voci si fondono insieme, sente soltanto un ronzio continuo. Tutto sembra sfocato, il suo stesso respiro è strano. Prova di nuovo ad aprire gli occhi, Gemma sta parlando con l’infermiera mentre agita le braccia come un ossessa, poi sua madre varca la porta.  
Harry chiude gli occhi. Forse se finge di dormire, lei se ne andrà. Sente la sua voce e vorrebbe trovare l’energia necessario per alzare gli occhi al cielo. Tuttavia li riapre per cercare Louis nella stanza, ha bisogno di guardarlo in faccia, poi si sentirà meglio.  
Lui non è qui. Dov’è? Suo padre entra nella stanza insieme ad una donna dal camice bianco. Forse un dottore. Stanno tutti parlando e lui sente soltanto un dolore sordo alla testa. Il ronzio delle loro voci è terribile. Vuole tenere gli occhi aperti così non si perderà il momento in cui Louis entrerà nella stanza. Non funziona, è troppo stanco, deve dormire.  
  
  
  
I rumori sono tornati, li odia così tanto. Bip e ronzio. Non vuole aprire gli occhi se poi arriveranno altri rumori. Le voci delle persone torneranno a spaccargli i timpani, e Louis non ci sarà. Apre gli occhi per accertarsene, Gemma è ancora alla finestra. Chiude di nuovo gli occhi, sente altri rumori. Una porta che si apre, altre voci, riapre gli occhi e questa volta sono tutti intorno al suo letto.  
“Harry?” dice Gemma ad alta voce. “Vado a chiamare mamma!”  
Vorrebbe dirle di non farlo, le sue orecchie piangono quando sente delle urla in corridoio. Tuttavia c’è ancora qualcuno all’interno della stanza.  
Il volto di una donna che non riconosce appare improvvisamente vicino al suo. Ha un sorriso raggiante, come se fosse assolutamente contenta di vederlo. “Salve, signor Styles. Sono la dottoressa Ahmad, la tua neurologa. Come ti senti?”  
Harry vorrebbe riuscire a parlare, ma le voci forti fuori dalla porta gli fanno venire mal di testa. Chiude di nuovo gli occhi.  
“Come ti senti?” La dottoressa Ahmad parla abbastanza forte che Harry riesce a percepire la sua voce oltre tutte le altre.  
Le voci si fermano all’improvviso poi ricominciano quando non risponde.  
“Hai avuto un incidente, signor Styles. Ecco perché sei in ospedale. Mi aspetto che tu stia soffrendo parecchio. Riesci a sbattere le palpebre tre volte se senti molto dolore? Solo due volte se senti abbastanza dolore e una volta sola se non senti dolore.”  
Harry sbatte le palpebre tre volte. La donna sorride. “Ti sento forte e chiaro, signor Styles.”  
Si avvicina un’infermiera e la dottoressa le da alcune indicazioni. L’infermiera inietta qualcosa in un tubicino presumibilmente collegato a lui, anche se in quel momento non riesce a vedere quasi nulla.  
La faccia della dottoressa Ahmad è tornata. “So che mi senti, signor Styles. Non preoccuparti di parlare in questo momento. Ti dirò cosa sta succedendo e poi ti lascerò riposare. Puoi sbattere le palpebre due volte se capisci quello che sto dicendo?”  
Harry sbatte le palpebre due volte e la donna sorride di nuovo. “Benissimo. Signor Styles, due settimane fa ha avuto un grave incidente. E’ rimasto in coma per circa una settimana e incosciente per alcuni giorni. Le lesioni sono gravi, ma devo dire che sono contenta che tu possa comunicare con me anche dopo aver subito una commozione cerebrale e un trauma cranico. Le altre lesioni fisiche sono state meno gravi, hai delle fratture alle costole per aver indossato la cintura di sicurezza, anche se posso assicurarti che indossarla ti ha salvato la vita.”  
Una settimana. Fanculo. Louis deve essere impazzito. Ecco perché prova tanto dolore, ora ha finalmente capito cosa gli è successo. Potrebbe quasi sentirsi meglio se ci fosse meno rumore nella stanza. Harry sposta gli occhi verso la sua famiglia, intenti a discutere tra loro. La dottoressa Ahmad segue il suo sguardo.  
“Si ci sono anche loro.” comincia a sussurrare la donna. “Devo chiedergli di andarsene? Due volte per si, una volta per no.”  
Harry sbatte le palpebre almeno una decina di volte.  
Lei annuisce. “Sarà fatto.”  
La dottoressa si schiarisce la gola. “Il signor Styles dovrebbe riposare adesso. Devo insistere affinchè nessuno entri nella stanza per le prossime ore, ovviamente verrete chiamati quando si sveglierà di nuovo e si sentirà pronto per ricevere ospiti.”  
Harry si sente sempre più assonnato.  
“Ma si è appena svegliato!” urla Gemma ed Harry vorrebbe poter coprirsi le orecchie per non sentirla. “Non può dormire di nuovo.”  
“Sta soffrendo.” Spiega la dottoressa. “Gli ho dato altri antidolorifici che presumibilmente lo renderanno ancora più assonnato di quanto non sia già.”  
Sua madre si fa avanti e stringe il braccio di Gemma. “Va bene, Harry saremo in fondo al corridoio. Facci sapere se hai bisogno di qualcosa.”  
Harry non riesce a rispondere, è chiaro che ha diversi problemi nel formulare parole e frasi. Probabilmente è una fortuna che non riesca a dire ciò che vorrebbe dire.  
Louis non è ancora apparso e teme che la sua famiglia lo stia trattenendo al di fuori della stanza. Anche se questo sarebbe un po’ troppo anche per loro. Vorrebbe poter dire alla dottoressa di lasciar entrare il suo fidanzato, sicuramente si trova in fondo al corridoio nella sala d’attesa. È un po’ difficile spiegare a qualcuno di far entrare nella stanza il proprio ragazzo quando tutto ciò che riesci a fare è sbattere gli occhi.  
Fanculo. I presenti iniziano a muoversi verso la porta ed Harry sente il nome di Louis esplodergli nella testa. Che cazzo c’è che non va nella sua famiglia? Perché non lo fanno entrare? Sanno che Harry ha bisogno di lui, soprattutto in questo momento critico.  
La mano di sua madre è sulla maniglia della porta quando Harry sente la pressione accumularsi nella sua testa, nella bocca e sulla lingua. “Nghhhll – Lou-“ cerca di pronunciare.  
Sua madre si volta immediatamente verso di lui. Gemma si avvicina al suo fianco. “Hai detto Louis?”  
Sbatte le palpebre due volte.  
“Ha sbattuto le palpebre due volte, quindi significa si. Chi è Louis?” chiede la dottoressa.  
“Il suo ex ragazzo.” Risponde Gemma, inarcando le sopracciglia.  
Perché sua sorella dovrebbe dire una cosa del genere? Vuole gridare a tutti di andarsene e far entrare Louis. Sbatte nuovamente le palpebre due volte, desiderando che la dottoressa Ahmad lo capisca al volo.  
Il segnale acustico sta diventano forte e veloce, la dottoressa spinge tutte le persone fuori dalla stanza prima di tornare da lui. “Va tutto bene Harry, calmati. Stai calmo. Hai bisogno di riposo, devi guarire.”  
Sbatte le palpebre furiosamente.  
Lei sembra capire. “Ti prometto che vedrò cosa posso fare.”  
L’ultima cosa che vede Harry è il volto della donna non troppo felice. Vorrebbe poter rimanere sveglio abbastanza a lungo per dirle che capirà tutto quanto non appena incontrerà Louis. Louis non è come la sua famiglia. È sicuro che Louis le piacerà.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
20 dicembre 2019  
  
  
Louis non ha dormito bene la scorsa notte. Sono passate alcune settimane da quando è riuscito a dormire una notte intera, non è riuscito a scrollarsi di dosso la sensazione di aver sbagliato. Ogni giorno e ogni notte, da quando ha ricevuto la notizia dell’incidente di Harry, si è domandato spesso se dovesse andare a trovarlo oppure no.  
Si è diffusa la voce che Harry è in coma; la sua famiglia l’ha annunciato la scorsa settimana al notiziario tramite un portavoce ufficiale delle pubbliche relazioni, il quale ha detto che il signor Styles non ha ancora ripreso conoscenza. Non è un buon segno, Louis lo sa. Sa anche che sarebbe inutile presentarsi in ospedale.  
Harry non capirà nemmeno che è lì con lui, probabilmente la sua presenza farebbe soltanto arrabbiare la famiglia del riccio. Sicuramente la madre di Harry non sarebbe felice di rivederlo. È sicuro che dopo la loro rottura, Anne Styles ha sognato di far sposare il figlio con un socio in affari, così che avrebbero potuto giocare tutti insieme a golf o andare alle Hawaii in vacanza.  
Louis non tiene sotto controllo la vita di Harry, ma è difficile non avere notizie su qualcuno della sua importanza. In ogni caso, il riccio non sembra essersi ancora accontentato delle scelte di sua madre, non che ciò gli importasse davvero, non sono più affari suoi. Anche se ciò significa che nessuno sarà in ospedale con Harry tranne la sua famiglia e chiunque siano i suoi amici in quel momento.  
Si ferma in un parcheggio vicino alla clinica e vede l’enorme ospedale incombere appena oltre la recinzione che lo separa dalle altre cliniche circostanti. L’ospedale è un edificio alto e grigio, se uno non vedesse il cartello con la scritta “Aurora Medical Center” si potrebbe quasi confondere con un quartier generale di una qualche azienda internazionale. L’unico edificio più grande nei dintorni è la sede della John Selley, dall’altra parte della città.  
Mentre Louis indugia nel parcheggio, non può fare a meno di pensare che, da qualche parte all’interno di quell’edificio, c’è Harry incosciente e ferito. Cerca di toglierselo dalla testa e sale la rampa di scale verso la porta d’ingresso della clinica.  
Saluta Cynthia alla reception e potrebbe quasi giurare che la donna gli ha lanciato uno sguardo strano. Forse è solo paranoico. Si dirige verso la sua scrivania e accende il portatile da lavoro, stampando il programma della giornata. Quindi, si incammina verso la sala d’attesa per leggere il giornale mentre aspetta il suo primo paziente.  
È proprio lì in prima pagina, non c’è da stupirsi che Cynthia lo stesse guardando in modo strano. Probabilmente la donna non sa che lui non ha ancora letto la notizia. Louis legge di nuovo il titolo sul giornale.  
 _L’erede di Selley si sveglia._  
Louis sente lo stomaco aggrovigliarsi e potrebbe quasi piangere per il sollievo. Non ha tempo di pensarci troppo perché la porta della clinica si apre e Tyler attraversa la reception per raggiungerlo, mentre sua madre gli intima di fare attenzione e di non correre.  
Louis è così euforico dopo aver letto quella notizia che il suo sorriso deve essere ancora più grande quel giorno perché Tyler esclama. “Louis è felice oggi!”  
“Lo sono, amico. Andiamo in palestra e cominciamo.”  
Louis quel giorno ha un programma intenso e lavora con alcuni dei suoi paziente preferiti, sviluppando l’apparato motorio, lavorando sulla scrittura a mano e sull’utilizzare forbici, cerniere e bottoni. Non si rende conto che è arrivato il momento di andare in pausa fino a quando non esce nella sala d’attesa e vede Niall.  
Louis controlla l’orologio. “Ehi, non ho visto che è ora di pranzo.”  
“Si, andiamo da Qdoba per pranzo, Zayn ha detto che ci incontriamo lì. Immagino che anche lui sia in ritardo oggi.”  
Cammina all’esterno dell’edificio, anche se fa freddo ha fatto capolino dietro le nuvole e ha alzato di qualche grado la temperatura. Louis si nasconde il viso nella sciarpa mentre camminano verso la nuova macchina di Niall.  
L’amico esce dal parcheggio e si immette in John Selley Road, per raggiungere la zona della città piena di ristoranti e bar.  
“Quindi immagino che tu abbia sentito la notizia.” Domanda Niall, mentre respira delle nuvolette bianche si formano davanti alla sua bocca. L’abitacolo non si è ancora riscaldato totalmente.  
Non è sicuro di voler ammettere di sapere di cosa sta parlando Niall, ma forse è inutile fingere che per lui non sia importante. Sta parlando con Niall dopotutto, l’amico lo conosce bene. “Si, ho visto sul giornale stamattina. È sveglio il che- va bene – sono contento.”  
“Si.” Si fermano ad un semaforo rosso, quindi Niall sposta gli occhi su di lui. “Stai bene?”  
“Non sono io quello che ha avuto un incidente d’auto.”  
“Bene. Se vuoi parlarne io sono qui. Si tratta di Harry, alla fine.”  
Louis sospira profondamente. “Lo so.”  
“Sono davvero sollevato che stia bene.” continua Niall. “Non mentirò, anche se ultimamente si è comportato da vero stronzo sono contento che si sia svegliato.”  
Louis riesce a sentire lacrime di sollievo pungergli gli occhi. “Si, è davvero una bella notizia.”  
Si fermano in un parcheggio proprio quando l’auto inizia a riscaldarsi e vede Zayn accostare al loro fianco. Il moro lo saluta calorosamente e gli avvolge le braccia attorno alle spalle per dargli un enorme abbraccio.  
“Stai bene?” domanda Zayn, soffocando le parole nel cappotto di Louis.  
“Si, è tutto okay.”  
“Sono così felice che stia bene, sai? Voglio dire, la strada per riprendersi è molto lunga, ma…”  
“Aspetta, sai come sta? Hai sentito qualcuno in ospedale?” domanda Louis.  
“Possiamo entrare, per favore? Mi si stanno congelando le palle qua fuori.” Sbuffa Niall.  
“Non posso dire niente qui.” Sussurra Zayn, guardandosi intorno. Louis sa che l’amico ha ragione, anche se Harry non è un suo paziente non potrebbe comunque parlarne pubblicamente. Tutto questo non impedisce a Louis di voler sapere disperatamente cosa ha saputo Zayn.  
Louis passa il pomeriggio con i suoi pazienti, quando ha finito di lavorare lancia una lunga occhiata alla facciata dell’ospedale prima di tornare a casa. Zayn quel giorno ha un programma completo in ospedale, quindi non arriverà a casa fino a sera tardi. Il sole è già basso nel cielo pur essendo pomeriggio, Louis vorrebbe avere più ore di luce durante la giornata.  
Davanti alla porta di casa decide di tenere addosso il cappotto e il cappello e portare Stuart a fare una passeggiata. Camminano verso il parco e passeggiano attraverso i luoghi preferiti dal cagnolone. Il calore della giornata sembra sbiadire pian piano e Louis comincia a camminare più velocemente quando sente che il freddo della sera inizia a penetrare nei suoi abiti troppo leggeri. Attraversa nuovamente il parco, chiacchierando con Stuart di notizie futili, non appena gira l’angolo per raggiungere casa sua si congela sul posto.  
La sorella di Harry è in piedi fuori dal suo appartamento, la mano ferma sulla maniglia come se stesse per bussare. All’improvviso Louis non riesce a respirare. Perché Gemma è qui? Dio no. Ha pensato che Harry sarebbe stato bene dopo essersi svegliato. Non può essere…  
“Gemma.” prova a dire, ma gli esce soltanto un suono strozzato.  
La ragazza gira la testa verso di lui, i capelli perfettamente acconciati che oscillano sulle spalle. “Louis.”  
“Lui…” non riesce a dirlo. Non riesce a pronunciare nessuna parola in quel momento.  
Gemma spalanca gli occhi. “No! Non sono qui perché lui – scusa. Harry sta bene. Ciò non benissimo, ma guarirà.” Lo dice come se ne fosse convinta al cento per cento.  
Louis si appoggia contro il muro, non gli importa che Gemma lo stia fissando incuriosita. Oggi è stata una lunga e faticosa giornata. Stuart tira il guinzaglio, cercando di salutare la nuova arrivata, tuttavia Louis tiene il guinzaglio ben stretto, è sicuro che Gemma non voglia riempire di peli il suo cappotto costoso.  
La ragazza si fa da parte in modo che Louis possa aprire la porta, poi le fa cenno di seguirla. Entra nell’appartamento e tiene Stuart al guinzaglio mentre recupera una palla in soggiorno per distrarlo dal loro ospite.  
“Non voglio disturbarti. In realtà, spero che tu venga con me.”  
“Venire con te?” chiede Louis con tono confuso.  
“Spero che non ti dispiaccia che mi sia presentata in questo modo a casa tua. Sono andata alla clinica ma mi hanno detto che oggi hai finito prima di lavorare. Ho visto Niall uscire dall’ospedale e l’ho convinto a darmi il tuo indirizzo.” Gemma si guarda intorno ammirando il piccolo appartamento. “E’ molto carino.”  
Louis sbuffa. “Si, lo è.” Non è nemmeno la metà dell’appartamento che una volta ha condiviso con Harry. L’intera casa sarà grande quanto una sola stanza del palazzo dell’azienda Selley.  
“Davvero, è molto…” Gemma si ferma improvvisamente. “Sono venuta per chiederti un grosso favore.”  
Onestamente Louis non riesce a pensare quale favore potrebbe chiedergli Gemma Styles, anche se è sicuro che è qualcosa che ha a che fare con Harry. E’ abbastanza diffidente nei suoi confronti da non accettare immediatamente. “Quale favore?”  
“Ha chiesto di te.” Gemma osserva attentamente la sua reazione.  
“Cosa?” esclama Louis. Sicuramente Gemma ha capito male, Harry non può aver chiesto di lui.  
“Sono qui per chiederti se vuoi venire a trovarlo. Posso portarti lì e farti superare la guardia.”  
“C’è una guardia?”  
“Conosci mia madre, no?” sussurra Gemma.  
“Giusto.” Louis emette una risatina. “Sono solo sorpreso. Sei sicura che voglia vedermi? Hai detto che ha chiesto di me, ma…”  
“So che gli piacerebbe vederti, Louis. Si agita molto quando si sveglia e ha chiesto di te non appena è riuscito a parlare.”  
“Quindi reagisce agli stimoli? Sta bene, quindi?” domanda Louis, avido nell’avere maggiori informazioni.  
“Mmm si, abbastanza. Sta bene.” Gemma risponde senza guardarlo negli occhi, si avvicina a Stuart per lasciargli una carezza. “So che è un po’ imbarazzante, ma lui vuole vedere te. So che ora non siete più niente l’uno per l’altro, ma sono sicura che anni fa sia stato molto importante per te. Per favore.”  
Molto importante per lui? Sono stati insieme per sei anni. Decide di non dirlo ad alta voce.  
“Verrò.”  
Rifiuta l’offerta di Gemma di accompagnarlo e la segue con la sua macchina verso l’ospedale. Quando ha fantasticato di andare a visitare Harry non ha minimamente pensato alla possibilità che un familiare del riccio si presentasse da lui per chiedergli personalmente di andarci. Non appena arrivano in prossimità dell’ospedale, Louis sente i nervi a fior di pelle. Mentre cammina silenziosamente nell’ingresso insieme a Gemma per poi raggiungere gli ascensori, sente l’ansia crescere nel petto. Raggiungono una porta a vetri e Gemma esita un istante. Louis sente il sangue scorrere freneticamente nelle vene, in quel momento vorrebbe semplicemente scappare via da quel posto e non tornare mai più, tuttavia la ragazza inizia ad aprire la porta prima che lui possa correre lontano.  
Quando la porta si apre, sente una voce che non riconosce totalmente dire. “Louis…”  
Vede brevemente la madre di Harry, Anne Selley Styles, seduta accanto al letto prima di alzarsi dalla sedia e guardare con esitazione il figlio. È un pugno nello stomaco per Louis.  
La prima cosa che nota è l’espressione di Harry, il suo viso si illumina totalmente e sorride, i suoi occhi luccicano e sembra incredibilmente felice di vederlo. Louis sente che le sue gambe potrebbe cedere proprio in quel preciso momento. Tutta la confusione che ha avvertito qualche secondo prima, svanisce e diventa irrilevante quando inizia a valutare le ferite del riccio. Gli hanno dovuto tagliare i capelli ancora più corti in alcuni punti per ricucirgli il cuoio capelluto, anche se ormai stanno ricrescendo, inoltre è collegato a vari tubi e macchine poste accanto al letto.  
“Come stai?” domanda Louis, mantenendo ancora le distanze ma entrando nella stanza.  
Harry lo fissa con una faccia stranita e aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Louis.”  
“Ehi H, sono qui. Stai bene?”  
“Louis, posso parlarti un momento?” si intromette Anne.  
Louis preferirebbe risponderle di no, ma annuisce e nota il cipiglio sulle fronte di Harry farsi ancora più profondo, i suoi occhi rabbiosi. Anne gli prende il braccio e lo trascina fuori dalla stanza, lasciando Gemma insieme ad Harry e una scia di profumo costoso.  
“Sono contenta che tu sia venuto.”  
“Lo sei davvero?” a Louis sembra di trovarsi in un universi alternativo in cui la famiglia di Harry lo accetta totalmente.  
“Si, Harry ha chiesto di te, presumo che Gemma ti abbia convinto a venire.”  
Louis arrossisce vistosamente. È vero, non si sarebbe mai presentato in ospedale se non fosse stato per Gemma.  
“Gemma non mi ha detto che avrebbe provato a convincerti a venire. Suppongo che hai pensato che avrei interferito, in qualche modo.” Continua Anne.  
Louis, onestamente, non ha idea di cosa succeda nelle teste della famiglia di Harry, quindi si limita a scrollare le spalle.  
“Beh, Gemma potrebbe aver trascurato alcuni dettagli piuttosto importanti….”  
Louis non ha la minima idea di cosa si stia riferendo quella donna. “Va bene?”  
“Crediamo che Harry possa aver chiesto di te perché non si ricorda che vi siete lasciati.”  
Louis è abbastanza sicuro di aver spalancato la bocca in modo osceno. “Cosa stai dicendo?”  
“Si è svegliato ieri ed è ancora molto intontito e in terapia antidolorifica. Ha iniziato a parlare soltanto oggi, tuttavia ha insistito soltanto su una cosa, vedere te.” risponde Anne.  
“Oh… io… non so davvero cosa dire.”  
“Louis, ti sto chiedendo di fingere per un po’, per il suo bene. Harry è molto agitato perché non ti ha visto in ospedale, hanno dovuto sedarlo quando gli abbiamo detto che sei il suo ex ragazzo. Non sappiamo cosa gli stia succedendo. I suoi dottori non vogliono stressarlo troppo. Quindi gli abbiamo riferito che sei andato a lavoro, poi che sei andato a cercare da mangiare, poi che sei andato a casa a riposarti… continua a chiedere di te.”  
“Cristo.” Louis sente il cuore dolorante per il fatto che Harry possa essersi sentito ferito e angosciato per la sua mancanza. La sua testa gli sta suggerendo che quella faccenda non è un suo problema. Si passa una mano sul viso. “Okay, quindi quello che mi stai dicendo è che vuoi che entri lì dentro e gli menta dicendogli che stiamo ancora insieme?”  
Anne gli lancia uno sguardo accigliato. “E’ la cosa migliore per lui, al momento.”  
“Ti piace pensare di avere sempre le migliori intenzioni, non è vero?” Louis non sa perché ha scelto proprio questo momento per dire alla madre di Harry ciò che pensa, la situazione lo sta facendo impazzire.  
“E’ il consiglio del medico, Louis.” risponde Anne con tono freddo.  
“Veramente? Sono sicuro che apprezzerà sapere ciò che hai fatto. Inoltre quando Harry ricorderà tutto come gli spiegherai tutta questa messinscena?”  
“Ho bisogno della tua parola prima di farti rientrare in quella stanza. La cosa importante adesso è la salute di Harry.”  
Louis non le risponde, si limita semplicemente ad attraversare la porta. Il suo fastidio deve essere chiaro e leggibile sul suo viso perché Harry comincia a guardare lui, sua madre e viceversa. “Fuori!”  
Louis si ferma immobile sul posto.  
“Non tu, lei.”  
Anne sorride allegramente, come se Harry non le avesse semplicemente detto di andarsene. “Penso che andrò a prendere uno Starbucks poi torno, tesoro.”  
Gemma li guarda brevemente poi abbandona la stanza a sua volta.  
Louis cammina lentamente al fianco del riccio. Harry lo fissa, il sorriso luminoso che ritorna sul viso. “Ciao.”  
“Ehi H. Mi hai fatto spaventare, sai?”  
Harry annuisce, aggrottando di nuovo le sopracciglia. “Sono stanco.”  
Louis prende una sedia vicino al letto, si siede e prende la mano del riccio tra le sue. “Riposati un po’ allora, starò qui con te.”  
Harry sorride e chiude gli occhi. Louis passa il pollice sulla piccola croce tatuata sulla mano dell’altro ragazzo, poi fissa l’ancora che inizia sul polso e termina lungo il braccio. A che cosa serve la forza di un’ancora senza una corda per sollevarla dalla profondità del mare?  
Louis guarda dormire quell’uomo che una volta ha amato più di ogni altra cosa al mondo. Quando si sveglierà, probabilmente si ricorderà perché lui non ha più il diritto di sedersi al suo fianco, ma per ora Louis si concederà questi pochi momenti per ricordare come si è sentito felice e completo accanto ad Harry.  
  


  


  
23 dicembre 2019  
  
  
  
Harry si sta stancando di svegliarsi con il rumore di persone che parlano, porte che sbattono e altri rumori che si sentono in ospedale. La stanza è ancora relativamente buia, anche se le stanze d’ospedale non possono essere mai completamente al buio, questo l’ha notato. Gli manca la penombra della sua casa e della sua camera.  
Si chiede quando arriverà Louis. Starà lavorando? Che giorno è? Vorrebbe essere sveglio quando l’altro arriva, probabilmente il maggiore avrà terminato tutte le sue ferie, ecco perché non è mai presente.  
Harry si sente ancora intontito ma almeno riesce a muoversi un po’. L’ultima volta che l’infermiera l’ha controllato è rimasto fermo immobile, con la paura di fare qualche danno irreparabile. Adesso invece prova a cambiare posizione sul letto, è molto difficile. Sembra che la parte destra si muova meglio di quella sinistra. E’ troppo stanco per fare altro. Chiude gli occhi e pensa a Louis, a ciò che vuole chiedergli non appena lo vedrà. C’è qualcosa nella sua testa che cerca di venire fuori, qualcosa che non gli torna. Glielo chiederà quando arriverà da lui. Adesso è troppo stanco per pensarci. Deve dormire.  
  
  
  
Si sveglia al suono di alcune voci, probabilmente è arrivata la sua famiglia. Apre gli occhi per vedere se c’è anche Louis. Lui non c’è.  
Perché Louis non è al suo fianco? Sarà a lavoro? Deve per forza essere al lavoro. Sicuramente è un giorno feriale e Louis non può saltare le terapie con i pazienti. Ad Harry sembra di ricordare che qualcuno ha detto che è martedì, non ne è sicuro però. Le cose sono ancora strane e confuse nella sua testa. Gli hanno detto che è del tutto normale a causa della ferita alla testa e del coma.  
Sente di nuovo la voce di sua madre, la porta è mezza aperta e lei è in piedi sull’uscio mentre parla con qualcuno nel corridoio, fuori dalla stanza. Harry pensa di sentire la voce della dottoressa Ahmad, e di qualcun altro.  
“Non so quanto sia una buona idea, ma voglio i migliori terapisti per lui.”  
Sua madre non sembra contenta mentre discute della terapia con la dottoressa, e Harry non può fare a meno di pensare che dovrebbe essere Louis a decidere i terapisti per la sua guarigione. Ovviamente il suo fidanzato gli avrebbe consigliato i migliori sul campo.  
“Posso assicurarti che è uno dei nostri migliori terapisti neuro-fisici.” Afferma Ahmad. “Anche il Dr. Collins è eccellente, ma è in vacanza queste settimane. Hai detto che vuoi iniziare il prima possibile.”  
“Immagino che lei debba scegliere me per forza, signora Styles.”  
Quella voce gli suona familiare, Niall?  
Un enorme senso di sollievo lo inonda quando Niall entra nella stanza. Harry cerca di sedersi sul letto e sua madre e la dottoressa sussultano quando vedono il suo movimento. Tuttavia non riesce a sedersi in posizione eretta, anche se la dottoressa sembra felice anche per il semplice fatto che lui sia riuscito a muoversi.  
“Oh, quindi riesce a muoversi da solo.” Dice Niall, consultando il laptop dove presumibilmente ci sono tutte le informazioni riguardo il caso di Harry.  
“Fino ad ora non è riuscito a muoversi.” Risponde sua madre.  
Harry sbuffa. Anne ha un’espressione orribile e fragile sul viso, come se volesse rimproverarlo, ma ovviamente non può farlo di fronte ad altre persone. Sua madre vorrebbe sempre avere tutto sotto controllo.  
La dottoressa Ahmad si avvicina a lui e inizia a parlare in modo che Harry non risponda scortesemente alla madre. Apparentemente la dottoressa ha già capito come si sente riguardo la sua famiglia. “Quindi tutto quello che dobbiamo sapere su Harry non è su quel documento, il signor Styles ha in serbo alcune sorprese per noi.”  
Harry pensa di vedere Niall nascondere un sorriso sotto i baffi.  
“Niall…”  
Un sorrise luminoso emerge sul volto del biondo, poi scompare rapidamente, il che è un po’ strano. Niall si schiarisce la voce. “Ciao, come stai oggi? Sembra che riesci a muoverti più del solito.”  
“Si, anche se è un po’ difficile.” Forse Niall parla in quel modo professionale perché è in modalità fisioterapista.  
“Okay, vado a valutare alcune cose e vedrò da dove partire, poi parleremo di cosa faremo insieme.”  
Harry è così felice di vedere la faccia di un amico, ma non capisce come mai Niall sia andato a vederlo soltanto a titolo professionale. Niall gli pone alcune domande a cui Harry cerca di rispondere facendo del suo meglio, poi lo sottopone ad una serie di test in cui è chiaro che la sua parte sinistra non funziona bene come la destra. I dottori inizialmente hanno pensato che fosse a causa delle costole rotte, ma sembra che Niall non la pensi allo stesso modo.  
“Va bene Harry, sulla base di quello che ho visto, la lesione alla testa è responsabile della tua debolezza sul lato sinistro del corpo. Migliorerà man mano che il gonfiore al cervello sparirà, ma avremo bisogno di lavorare sul rafforzamento per farti tornare a fare tutto ciò che hai fatto prima dell’incidente. Faremo tutti a piccoli passi ok? Visto che hai voglia di muoverti, inizieremo col farti sedere meglio sul letto, poi proveremo a lavorare sui piedi. Una volta che riusciamo ad arrivare in palestra, possiamo iniziare con le cose più divertenti, oltre che camminare. Come ti ho detto, piccoli passi giorno per giorno.”  
“Ogni giorno?” Harry sa di risultare patetico, ma a questo punto si sente piuttosto disperato e ha voglia di vedere persone diverse dai suoi stessi familiari. Si domanda quando tornerà Louis, ma non vuole sembrare assillante.  
“Ogni giorno.” Conferma Niall. “Hai molta terapia da fare, temo. Ma lavoreremo insieme per farti tornare come prima, Harry. Sei giovane e sano, e tutto questo aiuta le probabilità di avere una buona guarigione. La prossima volta parleremo di alcuni obiettivi a lungo termine, ma per ora voglio che ci concentriamo maggiormente su quelli a breve termine. Ti va bene?”  
“Sicuro…” risponde Harry, un po’ incerto.  
Vorrebbe dire di più. Vuole chiedere a Niall perché è così gentile nei suoi confronti, ma onestamente è troppo stanco e non ha l’energia per iniziare una conversazione del genere. Riesce a vedere sua madre sulla soglia della porta e non capisce perché passi tanto tempo insieme a lui. Ovviamente, sono la sua famiglia, ma non sono mai stati così tanto vicini e intimi. Con sua sorella ha un buon rapporto, ma perché passa così tanto tempo con lui? Apparentemente il suo incidente deve aver cambiato qualche dinamica familiare, o qualcosa del genere.  
Un’altra cosa gli viene in mente all’improvviso. Dov’è Zayn?  
Non l’ha proprio visto, a meno che l’amico non sia andato a trovarlo mentre dormiva. Stringe gli occhi verso sua madre mentre Niall dice. “Ci vediamo domani, allora.” Per poi uscire dalla stanza.  
Forse sua madre gli sta nascondendo delle cose, è famosa per essere subdola e stronza.  
“Zayn e Louis?” le chiede immediatamente, con un tono accusatorio. Riesce a vedere gli ingranaggi nella sua testa di sua madre lavorare per elaborare una risposta sensata. Cosa gli sta nascondendo?  
“Sono entrambi a lavoro.” Dice infine Anne.  
Harry si acciglia, apre la bocca per protestare, ma sua madre lo interrompe.  
“Penso che dovresti riposare. Stiamo organizzando il resto del team che ti aiuterà nel recupero, ma abbiamo ritenuto che la terapia fisica fosse quella più importante, al momento. Ho pensato che non riuscissi a muoverti, a quanto pare non è così. E’ importante che tu ci dica come ti senti.”  
“No, non sei un dottore, quindi non dirò niente.”  
Sua madre spalanca gli occhi e apre leggermente la bocca, sbalordita. Apparentemente non sembra abituata al fatto che il figlio le parli in questo modo, ad Harry non gliene frega nulla. Anne sta usando la sua debolezza contro di lui, cercando di impossessarsi della sua vita proprio come quando è stato un bambino. Harry sente il panico crescere nel petto, vuole che quella donna si allontani subito da lui. Si sente stanchissimo al momento e vuole soltanto vedere Louis. Fanculo a tutto il resto.  
“Louis – Louis. Adesso.” Riesce a pronunciare con difficoltà.  
Sua madre sembra allarmarsi e si blocca un momento prima di rispondere. “Harry, va bene. Calmati adesso. Prometto che non – non interferirò più. Sto solo cercando di offrirti la migliore assistenza medica, tutto qui.”  
“Louis.” dice di nuovo Harry, alzando la voce finché non gli fa male il petto. “Lui lo sa.” Non vuole che sua madre prenda queste decisione quando è Louis che dovrebbe prenderle.  
Anne sembra ancora un po’ allarmata, poi uno sguardo determinato le attraversa il volto. “Hai ragione, va bene. Gli farò decidere i tuoi terapisti, okay? In effetti, ci incontreremo tutti insieme per parlare della tua guarigione. Sicuramente lui può dirci come aiutarti nel migliore dei modi, so che è molto ben informato su queste cose. Dopo ci incontreremo per prendere alcune importanti decisioni insieme. E’ chiaro che non sei in grado di controllare tutte le tue facoltà, al momento, ma ce la farai.”  
Harry lo sa. Il suo corpo non funziona perfettamente. Inoltre sente che le cose non stanno andando come dovrebbero, ma non riesce a spiegarsi il perché. Forse da come lo trattano tutti quanti, non è sicuro che sia soltanto perché ha avuto un incidente e perché la sua testa non funziona correttamente, vuole scoprire cosa c’è sotto.  
Si sente a corto di energie in quel momento, non può continuare a parlarne.  
“Ti lascerò riposare un po’, tesoro.” Dice sua madre, girandosi verso la porta. “Non ti preoccupare, capirai tutto.”  
Harry chiude gli occhi, c’è soltanto una persona che può aiutarlo a capire cosa sta succedendo, e quella persona non è sua madre.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
24 dicembre 2019  
  
  
  
Louis ha un paziente oggi, non gli dispiace dover andare a lavoro per un’ora il giorno del suo compleanno, soprattutto non per questo cliente. Non molti terapisti lavorano la vigilia di Natale, solo Cynthia è presente quando arriva in clinica.  
“Ehi, che ci fai qui?”  
La donna si acciglia. “Lavori d’ufficio, mi sto portando avanti. Avremo così tanti giorni liberi che mi annoierò sicuramente.”  
Louis ridacchia. “Fai bene, ma sicuramente non lavorerai tutta la giornata, visto che oggi è la vigilia di Natale.”  
“Hai ragione, devi vedere Nino oggi?” domanda la donna.  
Louis annuisce. “Si, ha davvero bisogno di mantenere il suo programma costante, anche durante le vacanze natalizie. E’ meglio per lui.”  
“E per te va bene lavorare per le vacanze?”  
“Non mi dispiace.” Dice Louis dirigendosi verso il suo ufficio. “Non ho pianificato nulla per oggi.”  
Sente Cynthia sospirare profondamente. “Louis, sei così giovane. Dovresti andare fuori a divertirti, ogni tanto. So quanto prendi sul serio il tuo lavoro, ma…”  
“Non è solo lavoro, e tu lo sai.”  
“Lo so, lo so, ma ciò non significa che tutta la tua vita debba essere – questo.”  
“Non è così, infatti. Stasera esco con i miei amici per festeggiare. Puoi venire anche tu se non hai altri impegni.”  
Cynthia sbuffa. “Vuoi che la tua collega di cinquantatré anni esca insieme a te per il tuo compleanno? Hai davvero bisogno di uscire di più, tesoro.”  
“Hey! Vorrei soltanto che la mia amica, Cynthia, venisse a festeggiare insieme a me. Non c’è niente di male!”  
“E’ bello da parte tua, Louis, ma stasera porterò Aaron a vedere un film.”  
“Star Wars?” domanda Louis.  
“Si, Star Wars.” Conferma la donna.  
“Voglio andare anche io a vederlo, forse potrei aggiungermi a voi…”  
“Louis! Devi passare la serata fuori con i tuoi amici, insieme ad altri giovani, a ballare, a divertirti… promettimelo.”  
“Ma tu non sei vecchia! E Aaron conta sicuramente come giovane.”  
“Aaron ha dodici anni, Louis.” precisa Cynthia.  
“Vedi? E’ giovane.”  
Louis sente delle voci fuori dalla porta e la mamma di Nino che dice. “Okay, ma l’arrampicata si può fare solamente in palestra.”  
“Ciao!”  
“Ciao, Nino! Come stai oggi?” domanda mentre il suo paziente preferito lo abbraccio.  
“Sono andato da nonno Ray e nonna Maria.”  
“Bello! Hai mangiato qualcosa di buono dai nonni?” chiede Louis.  
“Mi piace molto mangiare il pesce.”  
“So che ti piace, amico.”  
“Anche oggi ha bevuto il suo frullato di verdure.” Aggiunge la madre, scrollando le spalle. “Ricominceremo la terapia la prossima settimana.”  
“Bene bene, forse si possono aggiungere un po’ più di proteine alla sua dieta.”  
“Speriamo di si.” Replica la donna.  
“Prima andiamo in palestra, ti va bene Nino?” esclama Louis con tono entusiasta.  
“Si andiamo in palestra!”  
Louis li conduce attraverso la sala d’attesa e lungo il corridoio, fermandosi ogni due passi perché Nino vuole ammirare tutti gli animali disegnati sui muri. Nel mentre Louis chiacchiera con la madre chiedendole come è andata la settimana. Non appena arrivano in palestra iniziano con l’utilizzare una sorta di altalena in tessuto dove Nino può rannicchiarsi, mentre lui lo fa oscillare da un lato all’altro, per poi farlo rimbalzare. Nino ride a crepapelle. Successivamente, è pronto per affrontare un percorso ad ostacoli formato da arrampicata, tunnel e scivoli, che portano infine ad una piccola lavagnetta con dei gessetti.  
“Oh, abbiamo utilizzato i gessetti anche a casa. Non so perché ma sembra preferirli a tutto il resto.” Dice improvvisamente la madre.  
“Gli piace usare questa tecnica, sta imparando a tenerli correttamente in mano.” Spiega Louis non appena Nino raggiunge la fine del percorso, esortandolo a scrivere la lettera D. “Dai che ce la puoi fare!”  
Nino disegna diligentemente la lettera D, poi riparte con la corsa ad ostacoli. Il ragazzo riesce a trascrivere ogni lettera e a terminare il suo percorso ad ostacoli. Sicuramente è valsa la pena venire a lavorare di sabato. Louis dà a Nino il cinque con la mano e terminano la loro sessione di palestra in sella ad una cyclette.  
“Grazie per esserti reso disponibile, Louis.” dice la mamma del ragazzo mentre prende Nino per mano.  
“Nessun problema, mi fa piacere.”  
Louis esce dalla clinica con il cuore più leggero, ma il suo sorriso vacilla non appena vede l’ospedale di fronte a lui. Si morde il labbro nervosamente.  
Gli avranno già raccontato la verità? E se non gliel’avessero detto? E se Harry giace ancora in quel letto chiedendosi dove si trovi Louis? Fanculo. E se invece gliel’hanno detto, Harry è arrabbiato con lui?  
Louis percepisce il vento freddo contro il viso ma non riesce a muoversi, resta immobile in mezzo al marciapiede. Alcuni fiocchi di neve iniziano a cadere dal cielo e immagina di restare lì in piedi fino a quando la neve non lo coprirà completamente, nascondendolo al mondo intero. Onestamente non ha idea di cosa fare. Nessuno ti dice come comportarti quando il tuo ex ragazzo improvvisamente non ricorda di aver rotto con te.  
Comincia a rabbrividire, quindi si sforza di camminare verso la sua vecchia auto. Entra nell’abitacolo e accende il riscaldamento, anche se tutto ciò che esce dalle bocchette è aria fredda. Ha un ricordo improvviso dei sedili riscaldati delle macchine lussuose possedute da Harry. La sua vecchia Corolla non è stata molto utile nei sei anni in cui è stato insieme al riccio. Adesso invece gli è tornata utile, anche se dovrebbe sostituirla con qualcosa di più nuovo. A questo punto della sua vita può permettersi di comprarsi un’auto nuova, tuttavia c’è sempre qualcosa che gli impedisce di farlo.  
Si giustifica dicendo che non ha ancora comprato una macchina perché quella che ha funziona, ed è meglio risparmiare soldi piuttosto che spenderli inutilmente. Sa che non è così. Riesce ancora a sentire l’eco delle parole della madre di Harry nella sua testa, ed è come se stesse ancora cercando di dimostrare quanto quella donna si fosse sbagliata su di lui, anche dopo tutti questi anni.  
Forse Zayn ha tempo di fare un po’ di shopping con lui, oggi.  
Si dirige verso casa attraversando le strade spolverate di bianco, ogni angolo di quella città gli fa venire in mente Harry e la sua vita passata. Inizialmente ha pensato che sarebbe presto diventato immune a tutti quei ricordi, visto che il nome della famiglia di Harry è presente ovunque posi lo sguardo. Ha pensato di averlo superato, ha pensato di essere pronto ad andare avanti, ma l’incidente del riccio ha distrutto tutto quanto e l’ha fatto tornare bruscamente a due anni prima.  
Attraversa la porta di casa e Stuart gli salta addosso, eccitato. “Vuoi fare una passeggiata anche se nevica?”  
“Ehi!” sente Zayn chiamarlo dalla cucina.  
“Hey, porto Stuart a fare un giro.”  
Zayn esce dalla cucina e lo guarda attentamente come se lo stesse valutando, forse per capire il suo stato d’animo. “Stai bene?”  
“Sicuro, ho appena finito di lavoro e sono appena tornato a casa. Sto bene.”  
“Ne vuoi parlare?”  
“A proposito di quello che ho fatto a lavoro?” domanda Louis.  
Zayn lo guarda accigliato. “Non fare lo stupido, Lou. Non hai ancora detto una parola sulla visita ad Harry. Sei tornato a casa dall’ospedale dicendo che è andato tutto bene, ma in realtà mi è sembrato che tu avessi appena visto un fantasma.”  
Louis si sente morire, in quel preciso momento. “E’ stato così…”  
“Cosa vuoi dire?”  
“Ho visto un fantasma. Ho visto di nuovo l’Harry che ho conosciuto – il vero Harry. Mi è sembrato diverso, naturalmente sta male, i suoi capelli adesso sono molto corti, ma mi ha guardato come se stesse ancora… “ Louis non riesce a terminare la frase, sente un groppo risalirgli in gola. “Fanculo, non voglio continuare.”  
“Va tutto bene, Lou.”  
“Dici che va tutto bene? Mi ha guardato come se mi amasse ancora! Come se fossimo ancora innamorati!” a Louis fa male condividere quei pensieri con qualcuno. Ha pensato che, forse, condividerli ad alta voce con un amico lo avrebbe fatto sentire meglio, in realtà si sente totalmente l’opposto.  
Zayn lo guarda con una faccia sconvolta. “Lou, cosa stai dicendo?”  
Louis si passa una mano tra i capelli. “Ti sto dicendo che Harry non ricorda niente, non sa che ci siamo lasciati.”  
“Di che cazzo stai parlando?”  
“Harry non sembra ricordare gli ultimi anni… non so quali e quanti ricordi ha perso, me lo sto chiedendo anche io. Sua sorella è venuta da me per dirmi di andarlo a trovare, Harry si è agitato quando non mi visto lì insieme a lui.”  
“Fanculo.”  
“Lo so…” sussurra Louis.  
“Mi sto domandando da giorni perchè alla fine hai deciso di andare a vederlo, all’inizio non mi sei sembrato molto favorevole alla cosa.” Zayn si siede sul bracciolo del divano. “Allora, cosa hai intenzione di fare?”  
“Vado a fare una passeggiata con Stuart.” Proprio in quel momento il cagnolone si avvicina a lui tenendo il guinzaglio in bocca.  
“Lou-“  
“Tornerò presto.” Louis si affetta ad uscire dalla porta, infilando velocemente il guinzaglio al cane.  
La neve continua a cadere imperterrita mentre passeggia con Stuart tra le strade della città imbiancata. Stuart segue le impronte lasciate da un altro cane lungo il marciapiede, in qualche modo entrambi decidono che oggi saranno quelle impronte sconosciute a guidarli. Fa freddo, ma almeno non tira vento. Il loro quartiere è smorto e deserto, gli alberi scheletrici e privi di foglie, anche se qualche mucchietto è rimasto accumulato sui marciapiedi. Tutto inizierà a diventare più bello con la neve che appesantisce i rami di pino e che luccica sul terreno.  
La quiete delle strade innevate è spezzata soltanto da qualche auto che passa sulla strada. È tutto così tranquillo che Louis riesce finalmente a riflettere su alcune cose. Sa che quando tornerà a casa Zayn avrà molte domande da porgli, a cui lui probabilmente non saprà dare una risposta. Riesce a percepire Harry che lo attrae verso di sé, pur trovandosi dall’altra parte della città, inducendolo a pensare di poter avere ancora un posto nella sua vita. Louis deve ricordare a se stesso che non è la realtà. Quante volte deve soffrire ancora prima di imparare la lezione? Si sente in questo modo soltanto perché Harry non riesce a ricordare tutto ciò che è successo tra loro.  
Non può fare a meno di chiedersi se inviare un messaggio a Gemma sia appropriato oppure no. Non è nemmeno sicuro che la ragazza abbia ancora lo stesso numero di cellulare. Suppone che se la sua presenza fosse davvero necessaria, l’avrebbero già contattato. Vorrebbe aver pensato prima di dare a Gemma il suo numero, semplicemente per avere qualche aggiornamento sulle condizioni del riccio.  
Il vento iniziare a salire man mano che si avvicina a casa. È un vento silenzioso che lo attraversa completamente fino ad entrargli dentro le ossa. Sia lui che Stuart si scuotono la neve di dosso prima di andare nell’appartamento. Non è ancora pronto per parlare dell’accaduto, ma probabilmente non ha altra scelta.  
Zayn lo sta aspettando con una tazza di tè tra le mani. Louis sospira stancamente, appende il cappotto e si toglie le scarpe sul tappeto. Zayn gli fa un piccolo sorriso mentre si avvicina e sprofonda nel divano accanto all’amico.  
“Mi dirai cosa è successo adesso? O mi lascerai dopo avermi detto, oh si Harry ha un’amnesia, non è niente di che.”  
Louis tossisce nervosamente. “Amnesia? Penso che stai esagerando, non fare il drammatico.”  
“Beh, non si ricorda della vostra rottura che è stata due anni fa, quindi non saprei in che altro modo chiamare il suo problema.”  
Louis prende la tazza di tè tra le mani per scaldarle. “La sua memoria è solo un po’ confusa, o qualcosa del genere.”  
“Hai detto che ti ha guardato come se fosse ancora innamorato di te.”  
Louis fa una smorfia. “Si, non ha detto molto. Ha voluto soltanto vedermi, dopo si è messo a dormire.”  
“Che cosa ti ha detto esattamente?”  
“Beh, ha cacciato sua madre fuori dalla stanza. E io gli ho detto che mi sono spaventato quando ho saputo che ha avuto un incidente.”  
Zayn sospira profondamente. “Lou-“  
“Beh, lo sai come sono fatto. Non riesco a far finta di niente!” esclama Louis sulla difensiva.  
“Lo so che ti importa ancora di lui. Ricordati che puoi preoccuparti di qualcuno anche se non parli più con quella persona.”  
“Lo so, hai ragione. Solo che – è stato difficile resistere quando mi ha guardato in quel modo, e quando ho tenuto la sua mano. Si è addormentato subito dopo e io ho aspettato un po’ prima di andarmene. Sai, per essere sicuro che si fosse addormentato sul serio.”  
“Giusto…” probabilmente Zayn sa che Louis si è seduto accanto al letto del riccio, come uno sciocco, ad osservarlo respirare e per ascoltare i suoni che emette l’altro ragazzo quando dorme.  
Louis sorseggia il suo tè. “Ho detto a sua madre che non penso che gli sarebbe piaciuto non sapere la verità. Quindi non so se mi abbia ascoltato o meno. Solo – mi fa sentire male pensare che lui mi voglia lì ed io non ci sono. Cosa penserà quando non mi vedrà accanto a lui? Forse la madre gli ha già raccontato la verità?”  
“Mmm, probabilmente no.” Zayn lo fissa con uno sguardo strano sul volto.  
“Non pensi che gliel’abbia detto? Voglio dire, forse ha ricordato tutto quanto da solo.”  
“Ummm-“  
Louis socchiude gli occhi. “Cosa sai che io non so?”  
“Niall ha chiamato subito dopo che sei uscito con Stuart, sembra che oggi gli abbiano affidato un nuovo paziente.”  
“Porca puttana.”  
“Normalmente non ne parlerei, ma Niall mi ha detto che Harry avrà bisogno di un terapista occupazionale e di un team di recupero.” continua a spiegare il moro.  
“Oh…” La mente di Louis è piena di pensieri controversi, in quel momento. Sta pensando a Niall e Zayn che lavorano con il riccio per aiutarlo a guarire.  
“Bene, posso vedere se Angie è disponibile. E’ la migliore quando si tratta di lesioni cerebrali o amnesie, quindi…”  
“Zayn, tu sei il migliore in questo campo.” Lo interrompe Louis.  
“Louis, non sono l’unico terapista occupazione presente in città. Potrebbe occuparsene Angie oppure Greg…”  
“No, va bene. Se ti chiedono di farlo non pensare a me, decidi da solo cosa è meglio per te. Posso anche non stare più insieme ad Harry ma non significa che non voglio che guarisca e che torni come prima. Sarebbe in ottime mani con te e Niall nel team.”  
“Se sei sicuro…”  
“Ne sono sicuro.” Conclude il discorso Louis.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
29 dicembre 2019  
  
  
Harry vorrebbe riavere il suo cellulare. La televisione trasmette soltanto alcuni canali via cavo oppure locali. Non ricorda di aver mai visto quei canali televisivi, prima di quel momento. La sua unica compagnia sembra essere la madre, che cerca di mandare via dalla stanza facendole fare commissioni inutili, oppure la sorella, con cui ha spesso conversazioni imbarazzanti. Infine ci sono i dottori, gli infermieri e le persone che lo controllano costantemente.  
Il suo logopedista passa due volte al giorno e gli ripete continuamente che sta migliorando a vista d’occhio. Non ha problemi a deglutire e le sue abilità verbali stanno tornando prima del previsto. È ancora in grado di pronunciare brevi frasi, a volte confonde le parole, ma sta diventando molto più bravo a comunicare ogni giorno che passa. Il suo corpo è l’unico problema e la sua più grande sfida.  
Harry è elettrizzato quando Niall entra improvvisamente nella stanza per la terapia.  
“Ehi Harry. Come ti senti oggi? Sei riuscito a sederti più comodo.”  
“Si.” Risponde lui, un po’ sorpreso. Onestamente non se n’era accorto, ma è riuscito ad alzarsi dal letto da solo e appoggiare la schiena contro il cuscino. “Ho anche la televisione, adesso.”  
“Ho visto, stai guardando qualche serie tv?” replica Niall con un sorriso sul volto.  
“Non ho Netflix purtroppo.”  
“Oh vero, forse qualcuno potrebbe portarti un ipad o un laptop. In ospedale c’è il wifi.”  
“Chiedilo a Louis, per favore.”  
Niall sogghigna tra sé e sé, poi decide di cambiare discorso. “Certo. Allora, cominciamo a fare alcune cose per tirarti fuori da questo letto.”  
Durante la sessione, Harry riesce a sedersi completamento sul letto senza nessun supporto, ma è ancora abbastanza deprimente non riuscire a muoversi correttamente. Quando Harry si sente stanco, Niall lo aiuta a distendersi a letto e fanno alcuni semplici esercizi per le gambe, in modo da farle tornare operative. Niall gli massaggia le caviglie, gli fa piegare le ginocchia e muovere i fianchi. Il lato destro del corpo funziona perfettamente, ma spostare il lato sinistro lo fa sudare e lo lascia senza fiato. Ripensa ai mesi in cui ha frequentato la palestra, facendo serie infinite di addominali per mantenere un fisico decente, in modo da poter mantenere il passo con Louis e il suo corpo perfetto.  
Niall deve vedere la frustrazione impressa sul suo volto. “Andrà meglio, lo sai. Sei già molto più attivo oggi e sei riuscito a sederti da solo, anche se sei più debole sul lato sinistro. Domani proveremo a metterti sulla sedia a rotelle, forse. Almeno potrai andare in bagno da solo, è una bella cosa non credi? Avrai un po’ più di privacy. Non scoraggiarti, stai andando alla grande.”  
Harry riesce a sorridere. “Grazie, Niall.”  
“Ehi, sei la seconda persona più testarda che conosco. Tornerai come prima, Harry.”  
“Lo so, tornerò come prima. Mi fido di te.”  
Il sorriso di Niall vacilla per un secondo ed Harry si domanda il perché. Non gli piace la sensazione che avverte nella bocca della stomaco, lo inquieta parecchio.  
“Perché sei così strano?”  
“Cosa c’è di strano?” domanda il biondo.  
“Tu – tutti quanti. Qualcosa non va?”  
Niall si schiarisce la gola. “So che sei frustrato Harry. Non è mio compito dirti come stanno le cose, alcuni membri del tuo team medico e la tua famiglia sono fuori che aspettano che finiamo la nostra sessione, poi vorranno incontrarti per parlare della tua guarigione.”  
“Va bene…”  
“Vado a chiamarli, okay?” Niall si precipita fuori dalla stanza, come se non vedesse l’ora di andarsene. Il suo breve discorso avrebbe reso nervoso chiunque, pensa Harry. Sa che c’è qualcosa che non va. Cosa gli stanno nascondendo tutti quanti? Riesce a sentire le gambe attaccate al corpo, anche se spostarle gli risulta difficile e faticoso, quindi non pensa di essere rimasto paralizzato o qualcosa del genere.  
La dottoressa Ahamd entra nella stanza con un sorriso gentile sul volto, seguita da sua madre, suo padre e sua sorella. Niall entra accompagnato da una donna che Harry non riconosce.  
“Quindi Harry, il tuo terapista ci ha detto che hai alcune domande da porci.” inizia il discorso la dottoressa.  
“Cosa c’è che non va? Dov’è Louis?” Harry vede sua madre e sua sorella scambiarsi una lunga occhiata. Suo padre invece sembra un po’ addolorato. Niall preferirebbe essere da tutt’altra parte, piuttosto che all’interno di quella stanza. Harry guarda direttamente in faccia la dottoressa perché è l’unica che lo sta fissando come se non fosse pazzo.  
“Harry, abbiamo riunito una squadra per la tua guarigione. Ovviamente Niall sarà il tuo fisioterapista e questa è la dottoressa Hausman, sarà la tua neuropsicologa. Stiamo cercando un bravo terapista occupazionale, ma abbiamo deciso prima di parlarti di persona per farti sapere esattamente cosa sta succedendo, non vogliamo tenerti all’oscuro.”  
“Cosa c’è che non va?” ripete Harry, confuso.  
“Bene, hai delle evidenti lesioni fisiche e una lesione cerebrale. Hai già incontrato alcuni dottori del tuo team, il dottor Lang è il tuo medico per quanto riguarda la parte fisica e la riabilitazione. Il dottor Henke è il tuo medico ortopedico che seguirà le tue fratture costali. Vorremmo che tu incontrassi un terapista occupazione per valutare le tue prestazione funzionali e motorie, e hai già incontrato il logopedista, Sterre Levinson. Naturalmente c’è la dottoressa Hausman che ti aiuterà a gestire le tue emozioni e in particolare la memoria.”  
“Memoria?”  
“Si Harry, crediamo che potresti avere una piccola amnesia.”  
“Ok, dov’è Louis? Ho bisogno dell’aiuto di Louis.” insiste Harry.  
“Harry…”continua la dottoressa Ahmad.  
Harry avverte la sue frequenza cardiaca aumentare notevolmente, tutti lo stanno guardando con pietà e compassione e tutto ciò lo sta facendo impazzire.  
“Sospettiamo che tu abbia perso la memoria dei tuoi ultimi anni…”  
“Perché sono stato in coma?”  
“Può darsi, vorrei che tu provassi a pensare al tuo ultimo ricordo prima dell’incidente.” Domanda dolcemente la dottoressa.  
Harry chiude gli occhi per un momento, sentendo un principio di mal di testa. “Louis, mercato degli agricoltori. Cibo thailandese. Un cucciolo.”  
Vede che tutti i presenti si scambiano occhiate preoccupate.  
“Ricordo dei cuccioli. Rizzo, forse? Oppure Bryant e Ross-“  
“Oh merda.” Esclama Niall, incontrando i suoi occhi per un momento prima di spostarli sul pavimento. “Scusatemi.”  
“Cosa c’è?” domanda di nuovo Harry, sente il panico prendere il sopravvento. “Louis si è fatto male?”  
“Louis non è stato coinvolto nell’incidente.” Sussurra Gemma.  
Harry sente la pressione sul petto alleggerirsi notevolmente, dunque questo incontro enigmatico non ha nulla a che fare con Louis. Il suo Louis sta bene, è vivo e in salute.  
“In che anno siamo, Harry?” domanda di nuovo la dottoressa.  
Che domanda strana. “Nel 2016?”  
“Beh ha ragione, quello è stato l’anno dei cuccioli.” Mormora Niall.  
Harry non è sicuro di cosa significhi, ma prima di poterlo chiedere, sua madre si mette di fronte a lui. “Harry-“  
“Cosa?”  
“Siamo nel 2019.”  
“Cosa stai dicendo? E’ uno scherzo?”  
“Non è uno scherzo, Harry.” dice Gemma, mentre si muove per sedersi ai piedi del letto.  
Harry si accorge in quel momento che la sorella indossa un cappotto invernale lungo e bianco.  
“Non siamo in estate.” Dice stupidamente.  
“No, siamo a dicembre. Dicembre 2019.”  
“L’incidente come è avvenuto?”  
“Hai partecipato alla raccolta fondi della John Selley Foundation e hai deciso di tornare a casa prima con un Uber, che è andato a sbattere contro un’altra vettura per colpa del ghiaccio.”  
Harry sta provando ad elaborare tutte queste informazioni, mentre fa dei respiri profondi per calmarsi. Sente il petto stringere, come se non riuscisse ad espandersi abbastanza per farlo respirare correttamente. Tutto quello che riesce a pensare è a colui che manca in quella stanza.  
“Dov’è Louis?” domanda di nuovo, guardando i volti preoccupati delle persone intorno a lui.  
“Verrà se lo vuoi.”  
“Gemma…” la interrompe Niall.  
“Lo farà.” Insiste la sorella, facendo tacere Niall con un semplice sguardo. “E’ già venuto, verrà di nuovo se lo desideri.”  
“Perché non dovrebbe venire? Perchè…” la realtà dei fatti lo colpisce all’improvviso. Sente in petto in fiamme e il cuore battere furiosamente. “Per favore no. Non l’abbiamo fatto sul serio…”  
Sta pregando che tutti gli dicano che è soltanto un brutto sogno, che quello che stanno cercando di fargli capire è totalmente impossibile.  
“Harry, vi siete lasciati-“ sussurra Gemma, anche lei sembra provata dall’intera situazione.  
Ora che gli hanno detto la verità, ad Harry sembra di non riuscire a respirare. Ansima forte per cercare di immettere aria nei polmoni, subito dopo la dottoressa corre al suo fianco, intimandogli di contare e provare a prendere respiri profondo. Contare, respirare e calmarsi non faranno comparire Louis in quella stanza, quindi a che serve farlo?  
“Harry, o segui le istruzioni del dottor Hausman o dovrò sedarti.” Dice con tono severo la dottoressa.  
Guarda immediatamente Hausman negli occhi e cerca di seguire le istruzioni della donna. Non può permettergli di sedarlo. Non quando deve scoprire tutto quello che è successo negli ultimi tre anni. Non quando deve capire come fare per riavere Louis.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
30 dicembre 2019  
  
  
  
Louis sta spalando la neve con una grossa pala gialla, mentre Stuart si aggira intorno al cortile saltando sui mucchietti di neve, eccitato come un bambino di fronte alla prima nevicata. La scorsa notte ha nevicato di nuovo ed è arrivato il suo turno di spalare, anche se non gli dispiace più di tanto. Esercizio fisico e la quiete di una fredda mattinata del Midwest. Beh, l’atmosfera sarebbe abbastanza tranquilla se non ci fosse Stuart a rovinare tutto.  
Deve finire in fretta per poi andare a lavoro, quindi prova a spalare più velocemente. Vorrebbe avere anche il tempo per bere una tazza di tè caldo e fare colazione. Sente il suono di un clacson lungo la loro via, ma non si prende la briga di alzare lo sguardo finchè l’auto non si ferma proprio di fronte a casa sua.  
Stuart si dirige verso la macchina, abbaiando, e Louis riconosce immediatamente la Mercedes di Gemma. La ragazza scende lentamente dall’auto e Louis la osserva camminare in modo cauto sulla neve fresca, gli alti stivali di pelle che scricchiolano. Non incontra i suoi occhi, li tiene incollati a terra per accertarsi di non scivolare sul ghiaccio, fino a quando non lo raggiunge.  
“Ciao Louis.”  
“Hey, va tutto-“ Louis tossisce nervosamente. “ Va tutto bene?”  
Gemma sa a cosa si sta riferendo. “Si, lui sta bene. Beh in un certo senso- possiamo entrare e parlare?”  
“Si, certo.” Risponde incerto. “Ho ancora un po’ di tempo prima di andare a lavoro.”  
Louis fa strade verso la porta d’ingresso con Stuart alle calcagna. “Lo so, ho parlato con la tua receptionist poco fa, mi ha detto che saresti arrivato a lavoro verso le nove.”  
Vorrebbe quasi arrabbiarsi per il fatto che la Cynthia abbia detto ad una estranea i suoi orari di lavoro, ma non gli sembra il momento opportuno per fare una scenata. Suppone che Gemma abbia utilizzato la carta. “Lavoro per la Selley.” E Cynthia ha abboccato all’istante. Oppure le avrà detto semplicemente di essere la sorella di Harry Styles.  
Salgono i gradini con cautela, sono puliti ma ancora un po’ scivolosi. “Devo ancora metterci un po’ di sale, scusami.”  
“Non preoccuparti, sono io che ti ho interrotto.”  
Gemma si toglie la neve dagli stivali sbattendo i piedi sul tappettino all’ingresso e Stuart si scuote la neve di dosso prima di entrare per primo all’intero dell’appartamento. Il cagnolone corre verso la cucina, probabilmente per rifocillarsi. Louis tiene la porta aperta per Gemma per farla entrare in casa sua.  
“Sto per preparare un po’ di tè, ne vuoi un goccio?”  
Gemma si rilassa visibilmente e fa un respiro profondo. “Se lo devi fare si, mi piacerebbe una tazza di tè caldo.”  
Louis accende il bollitore e prende due bustine di tè da una scatola sul bancone della cucina. Non sente nessun rumore provenire dalla camera da letto di Zayn, probabilmente l’amico sta ancora dormendo. Gemma non dice nulla mentre prepara il tè e lui resta girato di spalle mentre afferra due tazze, il barattolo di miele e il latte. Infine, quando non ha più niente da fare, si volta verso la ragazza e aspetta che l’acqua si riscaldi.  
Lei è seduta rigidamente al tavolo della cucina, il cappotto ancora addosso. Louis non sa se dirle o meno di togliersi la giacca e mettersi comoda, non sa quanto tempo ha intenzione di restare. Alla fine Gemma si accorge che lui la sta fissando e gli rivolge un sorriso per farla tranquillizzare.  
“Suppongo che ti starai chiedendo perché sono venuta di nuovo a trovarti.” Dice Gemma, con tono esitante.  
“Si – voglio dire, ho pensato di scriverti un messaggio per chiederti aggiornamenti, ma non penso di avere il diritto di saperlo.”  
Lei lo guarda come se avesse appena detto una cazzata. “Hai tutto il diritto di sapere come sta Harry. In realtà sono venuta proprio per aggiornarti sulla situazione.”  
“Oh okay. Non so se gli avrebbe fatto piacere vedermi. Non che io sappia cosa vuole Harry, ma…”  
“So che mia madre ti ha detto che Harry è un po’ disorientato e che gli mancano alcuni ricordi, ora sappiamo a che livello è la sua amnesia.”  
Louis sente il cuore iniziare a battere furiosamente. “Va bene, quindi non si ricorda ancora nulla? Gli è stato detto che ha perso la memoria?”  
“Si, glielo abbiamo riferito.” Gemma sospira pesantemente. “Louis, non si ricorda niente degli ultimi tre anni.”  
“Tre anni?” il bollitore fischia proprio in quel momento. “Cazzo.”  
“L’ultima cosa che ricorda è che siete andati ad un mercato contadino e avete deciso di prendere un cucciolo da portare a casa.”  
“Cazzo…” Louis si accascia sulla sedia di fronte a Gemma. “Quindi lui – pensa ancora…”  
“Adesso conosce la verità, sa che non state più insieme. Non ricorda nulla del passato, soltanto che si è risvegliato in ospedale nel 2019.”  
Louis sta vacillando. Gli hanno riferito che Harry è un po’ confuso dopo l’incidente, ma perdere tre anni è molto di più che essere un po’ confusi.  
“Ha pensato immediatamente che fossimo in estate.” Continua Gemma con voce flebile. “Mi ha guardato con indosso il cappotto e gli stivali e mi ha detto, “Allora non siamo in estate”. Dio, puoi immaginare come si sente al momento? Un secondo prima per lui è estate poi si sveglia e c’è la neve per terra. E non gli mancano soltanto sei mesi, non ricorda degli anni interi. Non riesce nemmeno a ricordare la cosa peggiore che gli sia mai capitata in tutta la sua vita.”  
“Non so se ricordare l’incidente sia una bella cosa, comunque. Forse è meglio così.”  
“Non mi riferisco all’incidente, Louis.”  
Louis vuole chiedere a Gemma a cosa si sta riferendo, ma si alza e si avvicina al bollitore per prendere l’acqua calda. La versa in due tazze e mette una bustina di tè in ognuna, prima di posarle sul tavolo.  
“Abbiamo un team di persone che lavoreranno alla sua guarigione, tra cui Niall e un neuropsicologo, la dottoressa Hausman. Sta già vedendo un logopedista e un ortopedico, ma abbiamo bisogno di un terapista occupazionale. E noi – beh Harry in realtà – ha detto che tu saprai sicuramente chi consigliarci.”  
Louis sente le dita tremare mentre afferra la tazza. Harry vuole ancora i suoi consigli. Anche dopo aver saputo che non stanno più insieme. “Ad essere sinceri, Zayn Malik è il miglior terapista che conosco, al momento.”  
Gemma annuisce, ma il suo volto rimane serio. “Sarà un problema per te, Louis? Il nome di Zayn ci è già stato consigliato, ci stiamo pensando, ma so che è il tuo migliore amico, nonché coinquilino.”  
“Zayn è un professionista.” Insiste Louis. “E’ il migliore che ci sia e chiaramente voi state cercando il meglio per Harry.”  
“Si, è vero.” Gemma lo studia attentamente, all’improvviso è diventata molto pensierosa. “Ti importa ancora di lui.”  
“Certo che mi importa. E’ l’amore della…” Louis si blocca, cercando di mordersi la lingua. “Gli aspetta una lunga guarigione, ha bisogno di un buon team.”  
Gemma annuisce in accordo con lui, prende un altro sorso di tè e si alza dalla sedia. “Grazie per i consigli, e per il tè.”  
“Prego, per entrambe le cose.”  
Gemma si incammina verso la porta d’ingresso e Louis la segue a debita distanza.  
“Louis?”  
“Dimmi.”  
Gemma si gira di nuovo verso di lui e lo guarda con occhi supplicanti. “Pensi che potresti – andare a visitarlo?”  
“Cosa?” dire che non è preparato a questa richiesta sarebbe un eufemismo. Gli sta chiedendo di andare di nuovo a trovare Harry, anche se adesso conosce tutta la verità. “Gemma, non so se sia una buona idea. Sono sicuro che non vuole vedermi.”  
“Certo che ti vuole vedere! La sua testa è tornata indietro di tre anni. Tutto ciò a cui riesce a pensare è quanto voglia vederti di nuovo.” la ragazza chiude gli occhi per qualche secondo per recuperare un po’ di calma. “So che non è giusto chiedertelo, lo so. E’ mio fratello, è ferito ed è disperato. E io sono disperata quanto lui, voglio soltanto aiutarlo.”  
Louis vorrebbe mandarla fuori dal suo appartamento e far finta di non aver sentito quella richiesta. Avverte la disperazione nella voce di Gemma, ma non sa se presentarsi al letto d’ospedale di Harry sia davvero la cosa giusta da fare. “Ci penserò.”  
Gemma sembra rilassarsi dopo aver sentito la sua risposta. “Ha detto che stavate andando in un nuovo posto a provare cibo thailandese.”  
Louis la fissa, incredulo.  
“Nella sua testa è ancora il 2016.” Dice Gemma, la voce densa di emozioni. “I Cubs hanno vinto, è estate e sta andando al mercato contadino con il suo ragazzo. Poi sarebbe andato a mangiare cibo thailandese. Infine si è svegliato ed è tutto finito.”  
Ascoltando quelle parole, Louis sente come se mille frecce gli si fossero conficcate nel petto. “Quanto gli hai detto?”  
“Non molto. Non ha esattamente gestito bene la notizia.”  
“Cosa è successo?”  
“Ha avuto problemi respiratori, il dottore gli ha detto di calmarsi oppure l’avrebbe sedato. Ha fatto alcuni esercizi di respirazione con la dottoressa Hausman per rilassarsi. Mi dispiace dirti tutto questo Louis, che tu sei l’unica persone che Harry vuole vedere.”  
Louis si preme una mano sulla bocca. “Ci penserò, come ti ho detto.”  
La guarda andarsene e non può fare a meno di ricordare vividamente l’ultimo giorno ricordato da Harry. Una calda e afosa giornata di agosto, hanno riso e mangiato in un camioncino al mercato agricolo. I Cubs hanno vinto, finalmente. Quel ristorante thailandese sarebbe diventato il preferito di Harry.  
È stata sicuramente una bellissima giornata. Se solo questo fosse tutto ciò che anche lui ricorda della sua relazione con il riccio. Purtroppo lui ricorda anche le brutte giornate; tutte le volte che Harry ha deciso di non utilizzare la macchina fotografica, tutte le volte che è tornato a casa triste e depresso dopo il lavoro. I commenti cattivi e taglienti che gli ha rivolto, il bere eccessivo, le loro conversazioni vuote che non hanno portato da nessuna parte, soltanto a litigare più del solito.  
Louis ricorda anche tutti quei giorni, oltre a quelli belli.  
Esce di casa prima che Zayn si svegli. Decide di prendere la strada più lunga per andare a lavoro, quella che costeggia il fiume. Durante la sua relazione con Harry hanno sempre percorso questa strada per attraversare la città, piuttosto che scegliere quella più veloce e scorrevole. Perché non fare la strada più bella? Ha detto Harry, come giustificazione. E Louis ha sempre accettato senza protestare.  
Non percorre più quella strada, a meno che non deve andare in centro città. E’ molto più lunga e non conviene farla ogni mattina. Inoltre le cose belle della sua vita lo hanno lasciato molto tempo prima, e non ha nessun motivo per percorrere quella strada da solo. Forse ora ha semplicemente bisogno di farlo per riuscire ad andare avanti.  
Nel freddo pungente di quella mattina di fine dicembre, il fiume si agita tra gli alberi innevati che costeggiano le rive e una pista ciclabile che non sarà utile fino all’arrivo della primavera successiva. Il suo Harry avrebbe trovato meraviglioso quel paesaggio. Avrebbe scattato qualche foto e avrebbe catturato dei particolari che di solito nessuno nota. Un barlume di luce sul ghiaccio, uno scintillio nell’acqua in movimento, il sole che sorge sopra gli archi del ponte.  
Mentre Louis rientra in città diretto alla clinica, cerca di convincersi che c’è una cosa giusta da fare. Deve solo capire qual è. Parcheggia la vecchia Corolla nel solito posto, ma si blocca in mezzo alla strada prima di dirigersi verso la clinica per osservare attentamente l’ospedale alla sua sinistra. Questa volta, quando sente una forza spingerlo verso Harry, sa che è reale perché il riccio è sdraiato in quel letto d’ospedale ad aspettare lui.  
E niente gli sembra più sbagliato che provare a resistere alla forza di gravità.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
31 dicembre 2019  
  
  
  
“Harry, mi sa che non ci stai provando per davvero.” Grugnisce Niall mentre cerca di spingere Harry in una posizione eretta accanto al materassino nella palestra adibita per la riabilitazione. Ha un deambulatore davanti a sé e una cintura stretta attorno alla vita. Hanno utilizzato un supporto per stare in piedi durante l’ultima sessione all’interno della stanza di Harry, e questa mattina Niall ha ritenuto opportuno fare dei progressi e spostarsi in palestra. Harry non è sicuro della scelta del biondo, visto che le sue gambe non smettono di tremare.  
“Oh giusto.” Harry prova a stringere i muscoli nel tentativo di mantenere tutto il suo peso sulle gambe. Riesce ancora a sentire la parte destra del corpo molto più forte e attiva della parte sinistra. Il ginocchio sinistro continua a cedere sotto al suo peso.  
Niall lo guarda con uno sguardo accigliato mentre lui prova a muoversi.  
“Posso farcela.” Ripete Harry sulla difensiva.  
“So che puoi farcela, ecco perché stiamo per togliere il supporto. Sto solo cercando di decidere quanto dobbiamo lavorare per rafforzare il tuo lato più debole. Ho davvero bisogno di consultare un neurologo.”  
“Perché? C’è qualcosa che non va?”  
Niall sospira. “Harry, stiamo solo cercando di aiutarti a guarire. Ci riuscirai ok? Lo so. Ma per rispondere alla tua domanda, si, ci sono alcune cose che non sono andate nel modo giusto. Oppure non saresti qui con me provando a restare in piedi.”  
Harry sbuffa. “Parli con tutti in questo modo?”  
“No, soltanto con te perché sei speciale.” Niall sorride mentre Harry prova di nuovo a spostare il suo peso sulle gambe, aggrappandosi al deambulatore per non cadere. Traballa leggermente ma riesce a rimanere in piedi. Harry restituisce il sorriso all’amico.  
“Hai progetti per stasera?” Harry quella mattina ha visto sul calendario che oggi è Capodanno.  
Il sorriso sul volto di Niall diventa diffidente. “Non farò niente di che, davvero.”  
“Andrai alla festa dell’Autism Society?”  
Niall arrossisce. “Si, forse potrei fermarmi lì per un po’.”  
È sempre stata la loro tradizione, tutti insieme alla vigilia di Capodanno sono andati alla festa organizzata dall’Autism Society. Anche durante il college hanno partecipato a quella festa, dal momento che tutti, tranne Harry, hanno sempre avuto dei contatti con le persone appartenenti alla società. Ora sarebbero andati tutti quanti senza di lui. Suppone che gli altri siano andati al ballo senza di lui per un bel po’ di tempo.  
“L’ho immaginato…”  
“Ehi, dato che riesci a stare in piedi, proviamo a camminare un po’ tenendoti stretto alle sbarre? Solo pochi passi.”  
Sa che Niall sta provando a cambiare discorso, ma dopotutto Harry è la seconda persona più testarda che il biondo conosca. “Va bene, io cammino ma tu parli.” Si siede di nuovo sulla sedia a rotelle con un piccolo balzo per poi spostarsi dall’altro lato della palestra per raggiungere le sbarre parallele.  
“Stai ancora scrivendo poesie?” Niall alza gli occhi al cielo mentre prepara il necessario, aggiustando nuovamente la sua cintura stretta alla vita. Infine lo aiuta a rimettersi in piedi, questa volta ci riesce facilmente, poi Niall inizia a spingerlo per fargli compiere qualche passo.  
“Forse.” Risponde lui scrollando le spalle, ma è difficile farlo quando il tuo corpo si sta già sforzando di camminare senza cadere a terra. “Cosa è successo?”  
“Cosa intendi dire?”  
“Lo sai…” continua Harry, stringendo forte le sbarre. “Tra me e Louis.”  
“Cristo.” Mormora Niall mentre si china per aiutarlo a muovere la gamba sinistra. “Non voglio interferire.”  
“Perché no? Siamo amici.” Scherza Harry.  
Niall si imbarazza visibilmente e il suo collo diventa rosso fuoco.  
“Oh…”  
“Harry…” prova a dire Niall.  
“Quindi non siamo più amici?”  
“Harry, ho bisogno che ti concentri suoi tuoi passi e su nient’altro. Sono qui come terapeuta in questo momento, non come tuo amico.”  
“Ok, non siamo amici.” Mormora Harry.  
Finisce la sessione non prestando particolarmente attenzione a quello che sta facendo. Sta cercando di non mostrare quando gli faccia male il fatto che lui e Niall non siano più amici soltanto perché si è lasciato con Louis. E’ per questo motivo che Zayn non è passato a trovarlo? Neanche loro sono più amici? Harry ha ancora degli amici? Nessun altro si è presentato in ospedale. Che cazzo sta succedendo?  
Grugnisce infastidito mentre Niall lo aiuta a tornare sulla sedia a rotelle, dandogli le istruzioni per fare qualche esercizio di mobilità sul letto. “Ci vediamo domani, Harry.” gli sussurra Niall mentre un addetto dell’ospedale lo riporta nella sua stanza.  
“Divertiti, stasera.” Non può farci nulla se suona un po’ amaro e triste. Non è confortante immaginare il tuo ex ragazzo e i tuoi ex migliori amici che si divertono senza di te. Il Capodanno è sempre stato speciale, per tutti loro. Non ricorda nemmeno cosa ha fatto durante la sera di Capodanno prima di conoscere Louis. Deve aver fatto qualcosa, ma sicuramente non è stato affatto memorabile, visto che non se lo ricorda.  
Più tardi, una volta tornato nella sua camera a sguazzare nell’autocommiserazione, sua sorella bussa alla porta. “Ehi H, come stai oggi?”  
E’ vestita in modo professionale, i capelli perfettamente acconciati e Harry sa che deve essere arrivata direttamente dall’ufficio del quartier generale. Non ha molta voglia di parlarle. Si sente fuori posto quando si trova vicino alla sorella, non è mai stato molto attaccato a lei, ma la sua dedizione a fargli visita ogni giorno gli suggerisce che, forse, adesso parlano molto di più rispetto a prima. La sorella sembra essere a suo agio intorno a lui, cosa che Harry che non ha mai visto prima di quel momento.  
“Sto bene.”  
Gemma annuisce e si siede vicino alla finestra. “Allora, come sta andando la terapia con Niall?”  
Lui scrolla le spalle. “Bene…”  
“E ti andrebbe bene Zayn come terapista occupazionale? So che vuoi un consiglio da – beh, da Louis, e lui ha proposto Zayn. Ma se non te la senti possiamo trovare qualcun altro.”  
“Che cosa è successo?” Non riesce a smettere di porre quella domanda a chiunque.  
“Come ho fatto a convincere Zayn? Non so se qualcuno te l’ha detto o…”  
“No, che cosa è successo tra me e Louis.”  
I movimenti della sorella sono sempre ben calcolati e programmati, proprio come altra cosa, o almeno così ha pensato Harry fino a quel momento. Gemma, invece, si blocca completamente, sorpresa dalla sua domanda. “Beh, in realtà non lo so Harry.”  
Harry osserva Gemma cambiare atteggiamento, diventa improvvisamente più dolce e rilassata. Si sente come se non conoscesse affatto quella persona. L’Harry che è diventato, quello che ha perso Louis, ha conosciuto la vera Gemma? Sospetta fortemente che sia andata così. “Non sai – niente?”  
Gemma apre la bocca, esita un istante prima di parlare. “Si, non me ne hai mai parlato. Ma ho una mia idea a riguardo.”  
“Allora, perché?”  
Lei non gli risponde. “Vuoi che ti dica quello che so della tua vita negli ultimi anni?”  
“Ho perso – tutto.” Suona davvero patetico in quel momento. Deve essere l’uomo più patetico di Milltown.  
“Non hai perso tutti i tuoi amici.” Risponde velocemente Gemma.  
“E dove sono?” Harry indica con il braccio la stanza vuota.  
Gemma si mette a ridere e lui le lancia uno sguardo sorpreso. “Oh sta zitto, non fare commenti sulla mia risata.”  
“Non voglio fare nessun commento.” Nega con la testa. “Non ricordo – di averti vista ridere.”  
“Cosa ricordi?” domanda Gemma.  
“Sei sempre stata molto seria…”  
La sorella annuisce. “Scusami, a volte è difficile pensare che sei rimasto a tre anni fa, e ricordare i nostri rapporti in quel periodo.”  
“E’ diverso adesso?”  
“Si, molto diverso.” risponde lei, tristemente. “Per quanto riguarda i tuoi amici H, puoi anche non avere più gli amici di sempre, ma ne hai di nuovi. Hai alcuni compagni di golf, ma soprattutto hai Liam.”  
“Aspetta – il golf?”  
Lei annuisce, un sorriso ironico sul viso. “Ne sei sorpreso?”  
“Io che gioco a golf?”  
“Tu che giochi a golf.”  
“Che cazzo…” mormora Harry, più a se stesso che a Gemma.  
Lei lo ignora e continuare a parlare. “Liam in realtà è ansioso di vederti, è davvero preoccupato.”  
“Chi è Liam?”  
“Liam Payne? E’ venuto a scuola con te alle superiori. Adesso lavorate insieme quindi siete diventati molto amici. Un po’ come quando siete stati due bambini…”  
“Liam Payne – Gesù.”  
Quel nome lo riporta davvero indietro nel tempo, a quando è stato un liceale che ha sempre preferito giocare a baseball piuttosto che correre dietro alle avances della reginetta della scuola. Liam è sempre stato un bravo ragazzo, si ricorda che sono stati una buona squadra loro due, hanno deciso che Harry avrebbe fatto il battitore e Liam il ricevitore. Sono diventati molto più amici durante l’ultimo anno di liceo; per essere un ragazzo molto popolare, Harry non si è mai sentito molto felice in quel periodo, quando ha dovuto far finta di essere qualcuno di diverso. Le uniche occasioni in cui è stato felice è quando ha frequentato la classe d’arte.  
Sente un principio di mal di testa, queste sono molte informazioni da elaborare, e immagina che sia soltanto la punta di un fottuto iceberg di ricordi che ha dimenticato. Si preme forte le dita sul naso cercando di alleviare il dolore.  
“Harry, so che sono molte cose, probabilmente non basterebbe una giornata intera per dirti tutto ciò che hai fatto in questi tre anni. In realtà sono venuta per chiederti se hai bisogno che ti prenda qualcosa a casa.”  
“Voglio il mio cellulare.” Vuole anche chiedere la sua macchina fotografica, ma non è pronto a sentirsi dire che potrebbe essere esplosa in mezzi pezzi durante l’incidente.  
“Harry sai che il tuo cellulare si è rotto durante l’incidente.”  
“Sono milionario, compramene uno nuovo.”  
Gemma si alza dalla sedia. “Hai ragione, vado a comprarti un telefono. Probabilmente non sarai nemmeno in grado di utilizzare l’ultimo modello, lo Z plus, ma posso fermarmi un po’ per insegnartelo.”  
“Z Plus?” domanda Harry, incredulo.  
Gemma sorride. “E’ un nuovo modello, Harry, l’ultimo modello di Iphone.”  
“Oh…” si sente un idiota in quel momento, anche se ovviamente non può sapere tutte queste cose.  
“Bene, vado a comprartelo subito e poi torno più tardi, se posso. Fintanto che non c’è nulla di urgente a lavoro dovrei essere in grado di prendermi qualche ora libera per insegnarti ad usare un cellulare, va bene?”  
“Si, va bene. Grazie.” Risponde mentre la sorella esce dalla stanza.  
“Nessun problema, H.”  
Quando Gemma se ne va, qualcuno entra con un vassoio per il pranzo. Harry sospira profondamente e tenta di mangiare qualcosa, anche se è tutto insipido e disgustoso. Solo perché ha avuto un incidente non significa che le sue papille gustative abbiano improvvisamente smesso di funzionare. Si sente ancora goffo nel mangiare, ma avrebbe apprezzato qualcosa di buono per pranzo. Decide di mangiare soltanto il budino, per sbaglio ne versa un po’ sul vassoio mentre prova a portarsi il cucchiaio alla bocca.  
La ragazza ritorna indietro per prendere il vassoio. “Signor Styles? Ha davvero bisogno di mangiare qualcosa, tengono traccia di ogni cosa, qua dentro.”  
Harry aggrotta la fronte. “No, fa tutto schifo.”  
Non appena la ragazza si allontana, si rammarica di averle risposto con tono così cattivo. Non è colpa dell’infermiera se il cibo fa schifo. Lei ha soltanto provato ad avvertirlo ed è stata gentile. A quanto pare è diventato il peggior fidanzato del mondo, il peggior amico e ora il peggior paziente. È semplicemente fantastico.  
Il suo stomaco brontola e si riduce a guardare i talk show diurni mentre aspetta la sorella. Avrebbe dovuto dirle di andare a casa e recuperare il suo ipad, o qualsiasi altra cosa possieda in quel momento, prima di andare a comprargli un cellulare.  
Gemma ritorna qualche ora dopo con un sorriso luminoso sul viso. “Ho un telefono!”  
Harry prova a restituirle il sorriso. “Grazie ancora.”  
“Vuoi un aiuto su come usarlo? Il ragazzo del negozio è riuscito a trasferirci sopra le cose del tuo cloud, quindi dovresti avere tutto all’interno.” Apre la busta e prende un cellulare.  
“E’ molto grosso.” Sussurra Harry. Tutti i cellulari sono fatti così adesso? Non entrerà mai nella sua tasca.  
Gemma aggrotta la fronte. “Immagino che fossero molto più piccoli nel 2016, piano piano stanno diventando sempre più grossi.”  
Harry tiene il cellulare ingombrante tra le mani e si rende conto che serve un codice d’accesso.  
“Oh, gli ho fatto mettere una password, puoi modificarla quando vuoi. Oppure puoi usare l’impronta del dito o il riconoscimento facciale.”  
“Okay, grazie.”  
“La password è 111111, però cambiala subito, è troppo facile.”  
Harry digita i numeri e guarda lo schermo, alcune app gli sono familiari, altre invece no.  
“Beh, posso restare qua se vuoi o…”  
“Ho bisogno di pranzare, qui fa tutto schifo – ho fatto spaventare pure una povera ragazza – per colpa del cibo.”  
Gemma sospira. “Benissimo…  
“Le dirò scusa – più tardi.”  
Gemma si dirige verso la porta. “Cosa vuoi mangiare? Ho cancellato tutti i miei impegni della giornata, posso prenderti ciò che vuoi. Probabilmente potremmo ordinare qualcosa e farcelo consegnare qui, ma se non ti dispiace restare da solo, potrei prenderti io qualcosa da mangiare e nel mentre fermarmi nel tuo appartamento per recuperare ciò che ti serve.”  
“Laptop – ipad.” Ad Harry improvvisamente viene in mente che forse anche questi oggetti tecnologici sono cambiati rispetto al 2016.  
Gemma gli lancia uno sguardo comprensivo. “Sono sicura che hai qualcosa di più nuovo, adesso.”  
“Giusto…” si sente immensamente stanco, vuole soltanto dormire. “Cibo thailandese – prendilo al Lemongrass.”  
Lei sembra sorpresa. “Il tuo posto preferito non è il Rainbow Tahi Cafè?”  
“E’ un nuovo posto? No anzi, non è nuovo -” si corregge Harry, prima di rendersene conto.”  
“No, non è nuovissimo, ho pensato che non lo conoscessi visto che –“  
“E’ il mio ultimo ricordo.” Dice Harry, ricordando il suo ultimo giorno con Louis. “Ecco perché lo conosco.”  
Si domanda perché il suo cervello abbia deciso di soffermarsi proprio lì. Non è stata una giornata particolarmente memorabile. Un semplice sabato trascorso insieme al proprio fidanzato, tuttavia è stata una giornata felice. Si domanda se sia l’ultimo giorno veramente felice che il suo cervello ricorda. Quando ha iniziato ad andare tutto a rotoli?  
“Bene, chiamerò il Lemongrass e ti porterò qualcosa da mangiare. È vicino al tuo appartamento.”  
Lui annuisce in risposta, improvvisamente ricorda qualcosa che la sorella gli ha riferito qualche ora prima.  
“Lavoro con Liam, adesso?”  
Gemma si allontana dalla parte. “Lavori per la fondazione, immagino che nessuno te l’abbia detto.”  
Il cuore di Harry inizia a battere furiosamente nel petto. “Lavoro per Selley?”  
Riesce a vedere l’espressione preoccupata di Gemma mentre attraversa la stanza e si avvicina al suo letto. “Si, lavori per John Selley, adesso. All’inizio non è stato facile ma col passare del tempo ha iniziato a piacerti ciò che fai. Sei responsabile della fondazione e lavori sodo, Harry.”  
Sente di aver bisogno di essere sedato proprio in quel momento. Come è finito per lavorare con la sua famiglia? “Va tutto bene, ho soltanto fame.”  
Gemma non sembra credergli ma se ne va ugualmente. Forse ha capito perché la sua vita ha iniziato ad andare male. Cosa diavolo gli ha fatto venire voglia di iniziare a lavorare con la sua famiglia? Sa soltanto che deve essere successo qualcosa di disastroso per convincerlo a lavorare con loro. Ha la sensazione di sapere esattamente chi è stato a costringerlo.  
Cerca di fare alcuni esercizi di respirazione della dottoressa Hausman, perché al momento si sente troppo agitato. Un po’ lo aiutano a rilassarsi, poi si ricorda all’improvviso di avere un telefono.  
Lo fissa come se fosse una bomba pronta ad esplodere. Ha insistito fortemente per averlo, ma ora che ce l’ha a portata di mano, ha paura di quello che ci troverà all’interno. Cosa troverà? Lo aiuterà a ricordare qualcosa? Ogni nuova informazione che riceve su se stesso gli fa ricorda sempre meno i suoi ultimi tre anni. Forse non è ancora pronto per sbirciare nel suo cellulare.  
Riaccende la televisione per guardare qualche stupido programma mentre aspetta che Gemma torni con del cibo commestibile. In quel momento passa una pubblicità che gli fa torcere lo stomaco, è soltanto uno spot di Kay’s Jewelry, una coppia felice che volteggia all’aperto sotto delle luci natalizie, due anelli luccicanti posti strategicamente sulle loro dita; tutto ciò gli trafigge il cuore come un pugnale.  
E’ la vigilia di Capodanno. Comincia a pensare a come Louis e i suoi amici si divertiranno quella sera, ma non è l’unica ragione per cui si sente così teso. Si chiede cosa sia successo al suo anello. E’ ancora nel cassetto dei calzini? Lo prende mai fuori chiedendosi come sarebbero potute finire le cose se non si fosse lasciato con Louis? Oppure l’ha gettato nel fiume quando si sono lasciati?  
Una lacrima gli scivola lungo la guancia e la asciuga bruscamente. Non ha idea di cosa possa essere successo tre anni prima, ma la reazione di Niall e l’assenza di Zayn gli fanno pensare che deve essere andato tutto piuttosto male.  
Appoggia la testa sul cuscino, forse il sonno lo prenderà e potrà avere un momento di pace. O meglio, forse se dorme riuscirà a sognare la sua vita prima che tutto andasse a rotoli e venisse catapultato in questo inferno. Louis tornerà a trovarlo?  
“Buon anno, Lou.” Sussurra, chiudendo gli occhi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hanno fatto un buon lavoro” dice Louis mentre entra nella sala del centro congressi con Zayn al suo fianco. La stanza è decorata con una moltitudine di candele d’argento brillanti e strisce di tessuto luccicante sopra i tavoli. Su un lato c’è un grande proiettore che mostra il logo della Milltown Autism Society e l’area accanto agli antipasti è addobbata con grossi palloncini d’argento che annunciano l’arrivo del 2020.  
La stanza è abbastanza affollata anche se sono soltanto le nove. Altre tre ore prima della mezzanotte, poi la festa andrà avanti ancora per qualche ora. Vede alcuni volti familiari tra la folla, terapisti e benefattori della clinica. Louis si accorge che c’è un grosso banner che pubblicizza la John Selley Foundation e distoglie rapidamente gli occhi.  
Prendono alcuni stupidi cappelli da mettersi in testa e cercano i loro posti ai tavoli prima di andare a socializzare con gli altri ospiti della raccolta fondi. Louis si avvicina immediatamente ad alcuni terapisti della clinica e membri del consiglio della società, persone con le quali è solito chiacchierare quotidianamente.  
Louis avverte un fischio basso rivolto verso di lui non appena trovano i loro posti a sedere.  
“Sei molto carino, Lou!” dice Niall con gli occhi che brillano. “Mi piace quado fai quella cosa stravagante con i capelli.”  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo ma non può fare a meno di sorridere al complimento. “Si, per questo non dovrei indossare il cappello, mi rovinerò l’acconciatura.”  
“Dubito che qualcuno guarderà i tuoi capelli quando indossi quei pantaloni.” Sostiene Zayn con tono scherzoso.  
“Stai zitto!”  
Niall lo fissa attentamente da cima a fonda. “Hmmm… si, hai perfettamente ragione amico. Questo mi ricorda che devo migliorare e dedicarmi agli squat.”  
“Non è giusto che quello di Lou sia naurale.” Continua Zayn mentre dà a Louis uno schiaffo giocoso sul sedere.  
“Ehi, non danneggiare la merce!”  
Zayn alza le mani. “Non mi permetterei mai.”  
“Allora, chi c’è stasera Niall?” domanda Louis mentre si guarda intorno nella stanza scarsamente illuminata.  
“Solite persone, ho parlato con Cynthia e suo marito, ho visto Eve e Michelle al bar.” Louis si gira rapidamente e vede due terapisti occupazionali della sua clinica mentre sorseggiano un Martini. “Poi ho visto arrivare Angie e Greg, a proposito, pensi stiano scopando?”  
“Nah.” Risponde Louis, guardando in giro per la sala alla ricerca dei colleghi del biondo. “Sono quasi sicuro che Angie sia innamorata di Kaila.”  
“Davvero?” chiede Niall, cercando di elaborare la nuova informazione ricevuta.  
“Ho pensato che Greg stesse facendo amicizia con Emily, ma al momento sta fissando il culo di Louis, quindi ora non ne sono così sicuro…” replica Zayn facendo spallucce.  
Louis si gira e scopre Greg che gli sta fissando il culo. Interessante. Bene, il suo sedere ha un bell’aspetto in quei pantaloni eleganti, ne è consapevole. Un pantalone attillato, su di lui, mette particolarmente in mostra la sua mercanzia. Si volta di nuova verso gli amici e con tono compiaciuto dichiara. “Bene, andiamo a bere qualcosa così darò a Greg un piccolo spettacolo.”  
Comincia a camminare verso il bar facendo oscillare un po’ troppo i fianchi, sentendo le risate di Niall dietro di lui. Stanno ridendo tutti e tre quando arrivano al bancone per ordinare un giro di alcolici, chiacchierando con Eve e Michelle sull’interesse di Kaile per Angie.  
“Diciamo che non sarei sorpreso se Kaila avesse un album pieno di foto su come vorrebbe fare il suo matrimonio.” Dice Eve con un sorriso malizioso sul volto.  
Tutti rispondono con un coro di _Ohhhhh_.  
“Da quanto tempo sono insieme?” chiede Zayn.  
“Non so da quanto tempo siano ufficialmente insieme, ho iniziato a pensare che stesse succedendo qualcosa tra loro intorno a San Valentino.”  
Louis scansiona la folla alla ricerca delle persone in questione e le vede parlare da sole ad un tavolino. Non deve essere il solo a fissarli perché Angie, sentendosi osservata, si volta all’improvviso e gli lancia un’occhiata assassina. Tutti spostano immediatamente lo sguardo e si mettono a ridacchiare.  
Louis finisce il gin tonic e decide di andare a prendere qualcosa da mangiare. Riempie un piattino con alcune delizie avvolte nella pancetta.  
“Se non hai provato le fragole al cioccolato, dovresti farlo.” Louis si volta verso il suono di una voce alla sua sinistra e i suoi occhi incontrano un paio di occhi celesti che lo fissano con un luccichio divertito.  
“Beh, se dici che sono buone, dovrei proprio assaggiarle.”  
L’uomo sorride e Louis gli mostra un sorrisetto in cambia. In realtà l’uomo è piuttosto bello, capelli biondo scuro un po’ arricciati intorno al viso, e una barbetta ben curata.  
L’uomo allunga la mano per presentarsi. “Sono Jake. Jake Olson.”  
“Louis Tomlinson.” Risponde mentre gli stringe la mano.  
“Tomlinson? Il terapeuta?”  
“Uh, si, perché?”  
“Mio padre è un donatore, Jerry Olson. Parla sempre molto bene di te, sai?”  
“Oh bene, grazie. Tuo padre ci aiuta molto con la clinica, quindi anche io posso parlare soltanto bene di lui.”  
Jake fa un cenno verso un tavolo. “Ascolta, posso rubarti per un po’?”  
Louis guarda nella direzione dei suoi amici e vede che lo stanno fissando incuriositi. Niall gli mostra il pollice alzato. “Si certo, i miei amici sono ancora al bar.”  
Si siede ad un tavolo appartato insieme a Jake che sembra abbastanza elettrizzato per il fatto che Louis abbia accettato di sedersi con lui e parlargli. E’ tutto un po’ strano, se deve dire la verità. È sempre riuscito a capire quando un uomo è interessato a lui, è sempre stato in grado di reagire e comportarsi nel modo giusto, ma è da tantissimo tempo che non ci prova con qualcuno.  
“Allora, di cosa vuoi parlarmi?” domanda Louis.  
Jake lo guarda, gli occhi chiari che luccicano sotto la luce delle candele. “Mi dispiace, ho dimenticato per un secondo quello che devo dirti. I tuoi occhi sono davvero stupendi, sono sicuro che te lo sei sentito ripetere un milione di volte, ma è la verità.”  
Louis gli fa un piccolo sorriso. “Grazie, si di tanto in tanto ricevo qualche complimento.”  
“Sono sicuro che sei solo molto modesto.” Insiste Jake, sedendosi comodo sulla sedia e guardandolo direttamente in faccia. “Sei bellissimo, quindi spero che chiunque sia il tuo fidanzato te lo ripeta almeno dieci volte al giorno.”  
Louis emette una risatina nervosa di fronte a questo tentativo palese di flirtare. “Beh, se vedessi qualcuno immagino che mi piacerebbe sentirmelo dire.”  
“Quindi sei stupendo, modesto e trascorri il tempo libero facendo volontariato per l’Autism Society. Non posso credere alla mia buona fortuna, e sei anche single in questo momento. Vorrei poterti ripetere per tutta sera quanto sei bello, potremmo parlarne mentre balliamo?”  
Una parte di Louis vorrebbe semplicemente tornare dai suoi amici al bar, ma questa è la prima volta che incontra qualcuno che sembra il tipo giusto per lui, anche se non è interessato ad una notte di fuoco o a qualche incontro occasionale. Jake sembra diverso, tuttavia. Conosce il padre dell’uomo e gli piace molto. Forse anche Jake è un bravo ragazzo.  
Lascia che Jake lo porti sulla pista da ballo, la musica è molto ritmata e c’è troppo rumore per riuscire a parlare tranquillamente. Louis lascia che l’uomo gli tocchi la vita e i fianchi con le mani mentre si muovono sensualmente. È passato tanto tempo da quando ha lasciato che qualcuno lo toccasse, sembra estraneo e non del tutto piacevole, ma si costringe a continuare. Alla fine non è così male, pensa Louis tra sé e sé.  
Quando inizia una canzone più lenta, Jake si avvicina maggiormente. A Louis non sembra giusto essere tra le braccia di uno sconosciuto, ma almeno in questo modo posso parlare senza dover urlare.  
“Quindi sai che mio padre lavora per John Selley.”  
Louis cerca di non irrigidirsi tra le braccia dell’uomo, anche se dovrebbe ormai essersi abituato a sentir pronunciare quel nome. Tutti in città lavorano per John Selley. “Si, ed è una persona molto importante, non è vero?”  
“Si, è vero.” risponde Jake sorridendo. “Sono appena stato assunto come revisore contabile.”  
“Oh, è fantastico!” spera che Jake non riesca a sentire la falsità nel suo tono di voce. L’uomo non deve rilevare nulla di strano nel suo tono perché inizia a raccontargli tutti i viaggi che fa per lavoro e come spera un giorno di riuscire a seguire le orme del padre. Apparentemente fare lavori per beneficienza fa parte dei suoi piani per raggiungere il livello del padre.  
Sa che si sono appena incontrati, ma Louis non può fare a meno di sentirsi un po’ usato. Come se il suo lavoro di terapista occupazionale fosse visto da qualcuno come un modo per guadagnare punti con il proprio capo, o con il proprio padre. Sa che il padre di Jake non ha pensa affatto in questo modo, ma Louis non può fare a meno di pensare che sia questo l’obiettivo finale di Jake. Prova a lasciarlo andare; non conosce questo ragazzo, forse è grandioso e gentile, ma può sentire l’amarezza che gli sale in gola mentre una voce nella sua testa gli sussurra che il suo lavoro come terapista non potrà mai pagare un appartamento in un attico costoso, e lui assolutamente un vuole diventare un bel accessorio al braccio di un uomo ricco.  
Guarda attraverso la stanza e vede Niall seduto vicino al bancone del bar, Zayn invece non si vede da nessuna parte, probabilmente sarà uscito a fumare. Louis si distacca dalle braccia di Jake alla fine della canzone.  
“Vado a controllare un mio amico, è stato un piacere conoscerti, Jake.”  
Jake sembra abbastanza deluso, ma si riprende immediatamente. “Anche per me, Louis. Ti dispiace se ti scrivo, qualche volta? Potrei chiedere il tuo numero a mio padre, se per te va bene.”  
Louis sorride e annuisce prima di voltarsi rapidamente e dirigersi verso l’uscita. Esce dalla porta posteriore del locale e appoggia un fermaporta sotto di essa per impedirle di chiudersi. Cerca Zayn all’esterno ma vede soltanto una collinetta che porta al fiume. Louis si accuccia per terra e si appoggia alla parete dell’edificio mentre osserva l’acqua tranquilla e scura del fiume. Il freddo penetra rapidamente tra i suoi vestiti, sa che dovrebbe rientrare nel locale prima di ammalarsi.  
Prima che possa alzarsi, Niall appare sulla porta. “Eccoti, ho pensato che fossi uscito per prendere una boccata d’aria.”  
“Si, ho cercato Zayn ma non c’è, ho pensato che fosse uscito per fumare.”  
Niall si accuccia accanto a lui. “Nah, è insieme ad un tizio che ha conosciuto poco fa.”  
“Davvero? Interessante. Chi è?”  
“Non lo conosco, anche se mi sembra familiare in un certo senso. Tuttavia non ricordo dove l’ho visto prima di stasera.” Niall fa spallucce. “Allora, qual è la storia del tuo ragazzo, invece?”  
Louis sbuffa. “Non è il mio ragazzo, è il figlio di Jerry Olson.”  
“Bravo Tommo! Trovi sempre i migliori, non è vero? Merda, scusami, non intendevo dire questo, mi è uscito senza volere…”  
“Niall va tutto bene, non preoccuparti.”  
“Scusami…”  
“Ho detto che va tutto bene.” Sa che Niall l’ha detto senza pensarci, anche se la frase dell’amico gli ha fatto decisamente male.  
Fissano il fiume in silenzio, tremando per il freddo. Almeno in quell’angolo nascosto sono protetti dal vento.  
Alla fine, Niall rompe il silenzio. “Stai bene?”  
“Si, solo – mi sento un po’ in colpa, immagino.” Non appena pronuncia quelle parole sa che sono vere, anche se non è sicuro del perché si senta in colpa.  
“Di cosa ti senti in colpa?”  
“Bhe, mi sto divertendo ad una festa mentre Harry è bloccato in ospedale.”  
Niall si alza e allunga una mano per farlo alzare da terra. “Non mi sembra che tu ti stia divertendo molto, Lou.”  
“Si, in effetti…”  
“Sai, Harry non è una tua responsabilità. Non più, almeno. Se vuoi tornare dentro e chiacchierare con il figlio perfetto di Jerry Olson, ne hai il diritto. Voglio dire, lo so che non sei tipo da una notte e via ma questo non significa che non puoi andare a prendere un caffè con lui qualche volta.  
“Non è così, però…  
“Cosa?” insiste il biondo.  
“Non mi sento di avere il diritto di fare queste cose mentre Harry pensa che noi siamo, sai – insieme.”  
“Lui sa che non state insieme, Lou. Tecnicamente lo sa, lo so che sembra ancora… “Niall chiude la bocca e stringe le labbra.  
“Harry ti ha detto qualcosa su di me?” il cuore di Louis inizia a battere un po’ più forte.  
“Vuole sapere cosa è successo tra voi due, non ho detto nulla comunque. Gli ho detto che sono lì soltanto per aiutarlo e che sono il suo terapeuta.”  
“Scommetto che non gli è piaciuto non ricevere una risposta.  
Niall ridacchia mentre apre la porta. “Infatti ho detto varie volte che è la seconda persona più testarda che conosca.”  
Louis fa un cenno con la testa, capendo che l’amico si sta riferendo a lui come la persona più testarda sulla faccia della terra. A volte Louis si chiede come abbia potuto lasciar andare via Harry, altre volte invece si sente ancora troppo vicino a quel ragazzo, come se non si fossero mai lasciati.  
  
  



	3. Capitolo tre

##  Consequences

  
  
  


  
**Capitolo tre.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Gennaio 2020  
  
  
  
Louis sente il letto affondare accanto a lui ma decide di non aprire gli occhi. Se li apre, il mal di testa lo farà esplodere. Sente la bocca secca e disgustosa, dovrebbe davvero alzarsi e bere un po’ d’acqua , oppure prendere qualche medicina per tentare di evitare i postumi di una sbornia. Si gira sulla schiena e sente la pressione di un corpo accanto a lui, un respiro caldo che gli ansima nell’orecchio prima di ricevere una leccata sulla guancia.  
“Uhg, non c’è niente di meglio dell’alito di un cane al mattino per svegliarti nel modo giusto.” Mormora mentre apre un occhio per vedere la faccia felice di Stuart. “Sai che non dovresti dormire qui.”  
Stuart gli strofina il naso freddo e umido sul collo, facendogli il solletico. “Va bene, va bene. Mi alzo subito.”  
Con una moltitudine di gemiti, Louis si siede facendo oscillare le gambe giù dal letto. Il suo stomaco non sembra essere d’accordo perché quando cerca di alzarsi in piedi, gli viene quasi da vomitare. Fa un respiro profondo e la nausea passa. Inciampa mentre tenta di raggiungere il bagno per pisciare e sciacquarsi la bocca.  
Si guarda allo specchio e distoglie rapidamente lo sguardo. I suoi occhi sono arrossati e gonfi, i capelli spettinati in ogni direzione. Resiste alla tentazione di guardare di nuovo il suo riflesso, invece si dirige in cucina con l’intenzione di chiamare Zayn per chiedergli se vuole del caffè del tè, per poi ricordarsi improvvisamente che Zayn non è in casa. Un sorriso malizioso gli appare sul viso mentre ricorda l’amico andare via dalla festa insieme ad un ragazzo carino. Quel ragazzo ha un aspetto vagamento familiare, ma Louis non riesce a ricordare dove l’ha già incontrato prima di ieri sera.  
Si prepara una tazza di caffè e la beve velocemente, bruciandosi la lingua. Stuart gli si avvicina portandogli il guinzaglio e appoggiandoglielo in grembo.  
“Si si, ho capito. Lo sto bevendo il più velocemente possibile.”  
Si sente leggermente meglio dopo il caffè, anche se vorrebbe avere il tempo per fare una colazione vera e propria prima di uscire fuori di casa al freddo. Prende una barretta proteica e recupera il suo cappotto. “Dai Stuart, facciamo soltanto una breve passeggiata, ok? Mi piacerebbe davvero fare una bella colazione stamattina.”  
Entrambi scendono di corsa le scale ed escono nella fredda mattina di Gennaio. Louis guarda il suo respiro uscire dalla bocca e formare nuvole di fumo, fin quando non decide di avvolgersi la sciarpa di lana fin sopra il naso.  
“Dove vuoi andare, Stuart?” domanda Louis, la voce un po’ ovattata per colpa della sciarpa. Il cane si dirige lungo il marciapiede verso il parco. Louis non ha intenzione di andare oltre, fa piuttosto freddo e i postumi di una sbornia non vanno d’accordo con le lunghe passeggiate.  
La neve caduta nei giorni passati si sta già sciogliendo, le strade sono piene di fango e di sale per evitare che le macchine scivolino sull’asfalto ghiacciato. I marciapiedi, invece, sono totalmente puliti, il che è un vantaggio per lui. Quando arrivano al parco camminano intorno al bordo recintato, scrutando i giochi per i bambini ricoperti di ghiaccio e neve. Le altalene sono congelate e la giostrina riesce a girare a malapena a causa di un cumulo di neve che l’ha bloccata.  
Louis desidera avere qualcosa da fare, o a cui pensare, per dimenticarsi che è il primo giorno dell’anno. La scorsa notte ha pensato troppo ad Harry e la sbornia che ha preso è stata solamente per colpa sua, quindi cerca in tutti i modi di far si che la sua mente non ritorni a pensare al riccio. Proprio mentre lui e Stuart arrivano a casa, la neve ricomincia a cadere e Louis non può fare a meno di pensare che gli piacerebbe vedere tutto quanto ricoperto di una coltre bianca e immacolata. Il bianco significa un nuovo inizio. Vorrebbe poter fare lo stesso con la sua vita, poter ricominciare tutto da capo.  
Mentre si pulisce gli stivali sul tappettino all’ingresso, il suo telefono vibra nella tasca dei jeans, ma aspetta a controllarlo fin quando non entra in casa al caldo. Si toglie i guanti e li infila nella giacca che appende ordinatamente nell’armadio. Recupera il cellulare e guarda lo schermo, è un messaggio di Zayn.  
  
_Vado dai miei genitori per pranzo._  
  
**Dopo una botta e via vai dai tuoi genitori? Bello!**  
  
_Si è fantastico, dovresti provarlo qualche volta._  
  
**Passare da una sveltina alla casa di mia madre? No grazie.**  
  
  
Il telefono squilla e Louis riconosce la suoneria che ha associato all’amico.  
“Forse dovresti provare a passare una notte con qualcuno, oppure andare ad un appuntamento, per l’amor del cielo vivi come un monaco!”  
“Buon anno anche a te, Zayn.”  
“Ti sto dicendo soltanto la verità.” Insiste il moro.  
“Non vivo come un monaco.” Risponde Louis lasciandosi cadere sul divano. “Sono uscito per un caffè con quell’uomo che mi ha presentato nonna.”  
Zayn sbuffa. “Non conta nulla, è stato mesi fa e poi non l’hai più visto.”  
“Ha parlato di Pokemon e videogiochi per ore e ore!”  
“Esattamente, quindi lascerai che i malati di Pokemon e videogiochi che tua nonna ti presenta ti impediscano di uscire di nuovo con qualcuno?” domanda Zayn.  
Louis affonda letteralmente sul divano. “Non so se sono pronto…”  
“Lou-“ Zayn sembra esasperato.  
“Che cosa?”  
“Sono passati tre anni. Non pensi che sia arrivato il momento di andare avanti?”  
“Sai che ho fatto amicizia con un tipo l’anno scorso.” Louis sbuffa soltanto a pensare all’incontro con quell’uomo.  
“Si, e non mi hai nemmeno detto chi è, quindi immagino che non sia così tanto eccezionale.”  
Louis chiude gli occhi. “Non è stato – importante.”  
“Esatto! Ed è accaduto quasi un anno fa.” Afferma Zayn.  
“Si beh, sono stato con Harry per sei anni, quindi significa che ho bisogno di tempo per superare il tutto.” Dio, sembra patetico. Deve essere sicuramente l’uomo più patetico di Milltown.  
“Dio, Lou.” Mormora Zayn. “Di solito uno non ha bisogno della metà del tempo che è durata la relazione, per superare tutto? L’ho imparato da How I met your mother.”  
“Non lo so…” geme Louis. “Comunque è un po’ difficile dimenticarlo quando giace in un letto d’ospedale e non riesce a ricordare che ci siamo lasciati, e sua sorella continua a presentarsi alla mia porta chiedendomi di andare a trovarlo.”  
Zayn sospira. “Suppongo che non ti aiuti il fatto che i tuoi migliori amici siano i suoi terapisti.”  
“Va bene, non c’è problema. Non posso comunque dimenticarlo facilmente.”  
“C’è una differenza tra dimenticarlo e superarlo, Lou. Ti sto solo chiedendo di provare ad andare avanti, senza dimenticarti della sua esistenza.”  
Louis non risponde.  
“Stai bene?”  
“Si, sto bene, anche se ho i postumi di una sbornia. Quando tornerai?”  
“Nel tardo pomeriggio, a meno che tu non abbia bisogno di me…”  
“No, sto bene. Vai pure a trovare la tua famiglia.”  
Louis pensa di presentarsi a casa di sua madre, ma alla fine decide di rinunciare. Non è dell’umore giusto per raccontarle ciò che lo turba. Le vacanze natalizie hanno impedito a sua madre di sondare il terreno e porgli domande a riguardo, ma lei sa che è stato a trovare Harry. Questa è la cosa bella di sua madre: aspetterà finché lui non sarà pronto per parlarne.  
Trascorre il pomeriggio facendo una maratona dei film di Harry Potter in televisione ma non riesce a scrollarsi di dosso la sensazione di turbamento che avverte da quella mattina. Non è che non abbia pensato alle cose che gli ha detto Zayn, ma non ha nessuna intenzione di superare Harry, sa che non può riuscirci visto che gli importa ancora così tanto del riccio.  
La tortura di non sapere se Harry sarebbe sopravvissuto oppure no, o se si sarebbe mai svegliato dal coma in salute, è stato abbastanza per rendersi conto che non l’ha ancora superato. Cerca di dire a se stesso che è normale che si preoccupi, che tanto tempo prima Harry ha significato molto per lui. Ma la verità è che ha scoperto di essere terrorizzato dalla possibilità di vivere in un mondo senza Harry. La verità è che quel ragazzo ha significato tutto per lui, è non è sicuro di poter vivere senza di lui.  
Fanculo. Zayn ha ragione. Ha bisogno di scopare, tranne che non è abituato alle avventure di una notte. Probabilmente dovrebbe andare ad un appuntamento di tanto in tanto. Come può riuscire a superare Harry se passa tutto il suo tempo libero con il suo cane? Certamente non dimenticherà mai il riccio, ma forse un giorno riuscirà ad andare avanti. Non è così semplice come sembra. Semplicemente non trova interesse per qualcuno a livello fisico, deve prima di tutto conoscere quella persona caratterialmente.  
Ad un certo punto, Louis è sicuro che Harry ricorderà tutti gli anni che ha dimenticato. Ricorderà le loro discussioni, tutte le sere che ha scelto di bere con i suoi amici piuttosto che restare a casa con il fidanzato. Ricorderà i motivi per cui ha rinunciato alla fotografia, o i motivi per cui ha rinunciato a loro. Non importa se ha avuto un incidente che gli ha fatto dimenticare tutto quanto, prima o poi riuscirà a ricordare quello che è successo in passato.   
Eppure, un profondo senso di inquietudine lo invade al pensiero di essere seduto sul divano, a casa sua, mentre Harry giace in un ospedale dall’altra parte della città. Harry ha sempre avuto questa presa su di lui, si dice Louis mentre si alza rapidamente e si infila il cappotto. La macchina è terribilmente fredda, eppure non gli dispiace guidare. Quando arriva nei pressi dell’ospedale parcheggia, alza lo sguardo e si ripete che forse non è la cosa più giusta da fare per se stesso, ma sicuramente è la cosa giusta da fare per Harry.  
Conosce il riccio e sa che lo sta aspettando da giorni. Questo è il vecchio Harry, e merita la compassione di Louis.  
Il sole è basso nel cielo ed emette un bagliore arancione contro il vetro delle finestre dell’ospedale mentre Louis si incammina lentamente verso l’edificio. Entra dalle porte automatiche e si dirige verso il settimo piano, percorrendo il corridoio fino alla reception. Si schiarisce la gola per attirare l’attenzione dell’infermiera. “Ciao, sto cercando la stanza di Harry Styles.”  
L’infermiera lo guarda sorpresa. “Oh, mi dispiace, può ricevere visite soltanto dalla famiglia…”  
Louis si sente quasi sollevato. Ha fatto del suo meglio. E’ venuto fino in ospedale ma non gli è permesso entrare. Non c’è più niente che possa fare.  
“A meno che tu non sia Louis Tomlinson?”  
Il cuore di Louis inizia a battere furiosamente. “Che cosa?”  
“Sei Louis Tomlinson?”  
“Beh, si...”  
“Benissimo! Posso vedere un tuo documento, per favore?” la donna gli sorride ampiamente, ispezionando la sua patente per accertarsi che sia davvero il signor Tomlinson. “La lista dice che possono entrare soltanto la famiglia e Louis Tomlinson. Puoi entrare nella stanza, ti darò un cartellino identificativo.”  
Louis cerca di non farsi prendere dal panico mentre la donna gli porge un cartellino per i visitatori, che mette immediatamente sotto il cappotto. Abbassa lo sguardo per un momento e in quel momento pensa che vorrebbe aver indossato qualcosa di più carino. Non che sia importante. Non dovrebbe importare a nessuno ciò che indossa. È qui soltanto per vedere come sta Harry, sperando di fornirgli un po’ di conforto.  
Sta comincia a pensare che è stata un’idea terribile venire in ospedale.  
Bussa piano alla porta e avverte la voce fredda di Harry rispondere. “Entra pure.”  
La voce familiare del riccio gli fa sussultare il cuore, e aspetta qualche secondo per riprendersi prima di entrare. Deve essere forte, non può andare in pezzi ancor prima di aver parlato con Harry.  
Spalanca la porta ed entra nella stanza mostrando calma e sicurezza; quando Harry alza lo sguardo per vedere chi è l’intruso il telefono che tiene tra le mani cade pesantemente sul letto per poi schiantarsi sul pavimento. “Hey-“  
“Ciao, Harry.” Louis è orgoglioso di riuscire a mantenere la voce ferma mentre si avvicina al letto per recuperare il cellulare, si sente già troppo vicino al riccio e tutta la sua compostezza comincia a sbriciolarsi nell’istante in cui guarda lo schermo del telefono e vede una loro fotografia come sfondo.  
Harry deve aver guardato le loro vecchie fotografie, quella sullo schermo ritrae loro due seduti su una barca. È abbastanza sicuro di ricordare che è stato Niall a scattargliela. Entrambi hanno gli occhi socchiusi per colpa della luce del sole che si riflette sull’acqua, un sorriso sul volto e le braccia avvolte l’uno attorno all’altro.  
Louis alza lo sguardo sulla faccia arrossata di Harry. Ovviamente il riccio sa quale foto è presente sullo schermo. Fantastico, è entrato in quella stanza da trenta secondi ed è già tutto terribilmente imbarazzante.  
“Um – l’ho presa su iCloud.” Dice Harry con evidente imbarazzo. “Ha salvato tutte le mie foto.”  
“H – tu – Harry, non devi darmi alcuna spiegazione, dico davvero. Sono soltanto venuto a vedere come stai.  
“Come sto?” Harry fa una risata vuota che porta Louis ad irrigidirsi completamente. “Sto alla grande. Sono vivo.”  
Louis stringe i pugni nelle tasche del cappotto. Se fossero stati ancora insieme, Louis sarebbe rimasto in quella stanza con Harry ogni secondo della giornata. Sarebbe stato presente quando Harry si è svegliato capendo di aver dimenticato il passato. Sarebbe stato presente quando avrebbero pensato ad un piano per la sua guarigione. Al diavolo, se fossero stati ancora insieme probabilmente sarebbe stato in quella stanza in veste di suo marito. Soffoca un po’ pensando a questa eventualità.  
“Ho sentito che stai ricevendo le migliori cure dai migliori terapisti.” Afferma Louis.  
“Te l’ha detto Zayn?”  
“Uh no, me l’ha detto tua sorella. Gli altri non possono discutere dei loro pazienti con me…”  
Harry sbuffa. “Tutti spettegolano.”  
Ridono entrambi prima di ricordarsi improvvisamente che forse non dovrebbero ridere, nella loro condizione, quindi smettono subito dopo.  
Harry fissa il cellulare e Louis osserva il pollice dell’altro scorrere sullo schermo. Harry aggrotta le sopracciglia e arriccia le labbra. “Ho tagliato i capelli…”  
“Uhm si?” risponde Louis, sorpreso. “Voglio dire, l’avrai notato…  
“Prima dell’incidente, vero? Perché?”  
Sembra così devastato che Louis non sa cosa dire. Non sa il motivo per cui Harry si è tagliato i capelli, ma il suo primo pensiero è stato che l’ha fatto perché è consapevole di quanto lui ami i capelli lunghi. “Non lo so, sinceramente.”  
Harry sposta lo sguardo su di lui, cercando la verità. “L’ho fatto dopo che ci siamo lasciati?”  
“Uhm si. Sicuramente dopo.” risponde Louis sottovoce.  
“Sono stato uno stronzo, vero?” sussurra Harry, uno sguardo ferito sul volto.  
Louis vuole scappare senza voltarsi indietro. Tutte le volte in cui hanno litigato, persino l’ultima volta quando Louis è uscito dalla porta del loro appartamento senza più tornare, Harry non l’ha mai guardato in quel modo. Forse se l’avesse fatto, non sarebbe nemmeno stato in grado di andarsene.  
“Ho fatto un casino?” domanda Harry. “Cosa è successo? Ricordo che siamo stati felici…”  
Louis non può restare qui. Non può farcela. Si sposta lentamente verso la porta. “Harry io – non penso sia un buon momento per parlarne. Quanto ti sentirai meglio e sarai guarito ci penseremo, o forse ricorderai tutto.”  
“Che cosa è successo?” domanda di nuovo Harry, pregandolo di dargli una risposta.  
“Non stasera Harry, ok?”  
“Quando allora?”  
“Tornerò.” Dice Louis, rammaricandosi all’istante della sua scelta.  
“Me lo prometti?”  
Louis cerca di non pensare a tutte le promesse non mantenute tra loro. “Te lo prometto.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
2 Gennaio 2020  
  
  
  
Harry scorre le foto sul telefono mentre aspetta la prima sessione di terapia occupazionale. Ci sono migliaia di foto, molte delle quali ricorda distintamente. Sembra che non abbia cancellato molte foto, anche se lui e Louis si sono lasciati. Sono ancora tutte nel suo cellulare, la loro felicità congelata nel tempo.  
Si domanda se sia stato un problema tecnico di qualche tipo, forse sono rimaste salvate nel cloud anche se le ha cancellate dal telefono, sicuramente Harry non ha vissuto per tre anni con centinaia di foto del suo ex ragazzo nel cellulare. Oppure l’ha fatto?  
Fissa la foto sulla barca, quella che Louis ha visto il giorno precedente. Per Louis è difficile come lo è per lui guardare i loro sorrisi spensierati? Harry sbuffa nervosamente. Sicuramente non è così, Louis ha avuto tre anni per superare la loro rottura. Emette un respiro profondo e si abbassa di nuovo contro il letto rialzato. Se deve essere onesto, anche lui ha avuto anni per superare il suo ex fidanzato, tuttavia non riesce a ricordarsi nulla. In qualche modo, questo non lo fa sentire meglio.  
Ha pensato che sarebbe stato utile vedere Louis, ma in questo momento nella sua testa ci sono più domande che risposte. Louis gli ha promesso che sarebbe tornato, ma non è sicuro che lo farà sul serio. Gli è sembrato così scosso dalle sue domande, forse Harry dovrà cercare le risposte altrove.  
Un bussare alla porta precede Zayn che entra nella stanza, gli occhi del moro si incrociano bruscamente con i suoi prima di scrutarlo dalla testa ai piedi. Harry non è sicuro di quello che sta cercando, è uno shock vedere lo sguardo diffidente negli occhi dell’altro ragazzo. Non è diverso rispetto a quello di Niall, calcolatore e professionale.  
Si domanda se col passare del tempo diventerà tutto più facile, se non recupererà la memoria, alla fine riuscirà ad abituarsi ai loro sguardi diffidenti? Cavolo, probabilmente spariranno entrambi non appena Harry riuscirà ad uscire dall’ospedale, non sarà più una loro preoccupazione.  
“Ciao.” Dice Zayn, appoggiando il portatile sul tavolo. “Immagino tu sappia perché sono qui.”  
Harry alza gli occhi al cielo. “Sci d’acqua?”  
Zayn sorride dolcemente. “Un po’ freddo per fare sci d’acqua, non credi?” guarda fuori dalla finestra verso la coltre bianca che ricopre ogni cosa.  
Harry scrolla le spalle. “Non esco da un po’…”  
“Giusto.” Zayn in realtà sembra molto comprensivo. “Bene, sono qui per aiutarti e per lavorare. Oggi ti valuterò e decideremo alcuni obiettivi da raggiungere per pianificare il processo di recupero.”  
“Vivi insieme a Louis?”  
Zayn inarca le sopracciglia mentre le sue dita si congelano a metà strada verso il laptop. “Non sono sicuro che questo sia rivelante.”  
“Lo è, invece.”  
Zayn lo guarda incuriosito, ma non risponde. “Ho bisogno che tu risponda ad alcune domande per me, così possiamo capire su cosa dobbiamo lavorare. Vedo che la tua mobilità è migliore di quanto mi aspettassi.”  
Harry scrolla le spalle, ultimamente è riuscito a spostarsi dal letto alla sedia a rotelle da solo. Per lui non è un grande successo, non importa quanto Niall ne sia entusiasta. Si sentirà meglio soltanto quando potrà uscire da questo ospedale.  
Zayn scorre una lista sul computer, facendogli numerose domande riguardo il lavoro che ha svolto fino a quel momento, il suo umore e la sua memoria. Infine gli fa una serie di test fisici per valutare la sua capacità di usare le mani, annotando ogni singola cosa sul laptop.  
“In realtà sono abbastanza soddisfatto dei tuoi risultati cognitivi, considerando le lesioni che hai avuto.” Dice Zayn. “Stai andando bene, e con il tuo logopedista stai progredendo parecchio. Discuterò tutto con il neurologo.”  
“Louis è venuti qui, a trovarmi.” Harry riesce a vedere Zayn uscire per qualche secondo dal tuo ruolo professionale e mostrare una faccia sconcertata.  
“Harry, penso che potremmo iniziare subito con il livello avanzato.” Dice Zayn, ignorando la sua affermazione.  
“Va tutto bene.”  
“Si, non è quello che ho detto.” Spiega il moro, pazientemente. “Ho detto, sono rimasto soddisfatto dei tuoi risultati cognitivi. Dobbiamo ancora lavorare su una serie di cose, dobbiamo discutere i tuoi obiettivi di recupero, in modo da poter essere sicuri di raggiungerli nel tempo prestabilito.”  
Harry lo guarda attentamente. Quale dovrebbe essere il suo obiettivo principale? “Voglio uscire di qui, riprendere in mano la mia vita. Ho perso tutto…”  
Zayn si acciglia. “Nessuno ti ha detto come l’incidente…”  
“Non parlo dell’incidente.”  
“Oh, quindi vuoi dire…”  
Harry lo interrompe. “Lavoro per Selley, ho perso Louis, ho perso i miei amici.”  
“Fottuto inferno.” Zayn lascia cadere ogni maschera professionale e si avvicina velocemente al letto, passandosi una mano sul viso stanco.  
Le labbra di Harry si piegano in un sorrisetto. “Nessuno mi dirà mai la verità.”  
“Hai detto che Louis è venuto a trovarti.”  
“Non ha parlato – di questo. Ha parlato con te? Ti ha detto qualcosa su di me?”  
Zayn arrossisce. “Siamo ancora coinquilini, se è quello che mi stai chiedendo. Negli ultimi giorni sono stato parecchio occupato. Ad ogni modo, penso che dovremmo prima discutere dei tuoi obiettivi.”  
Harry finge di pensarci per qualche secondo. “Primo obiettivo, scoprire come ho fatto a perdere Louis e riportarlo da me.”  
Zayn sospira e guarda il soffitto come per chiedere aiuto ad una forza maggiore. Parla ad alta voce mentre digita sul computer. “Impostazione degli obiettivi centrata sul cliente per migliorare l’autocoscienza e la comunicazione interpersonale. Altre cose?”  
“Secondo obiettivo, arrabbiarmi con tutti non mi aiuterà a raggiungere il primo obiettivo prestabilito.”  
Zayn chiude la bocca e stringe la mascella. “Attività per migliorare la depressione e la rabbia. Prossimo?”  
“Ricordarmi come ho fatto a perdere tutto, soprattutto a perdere Louis.”  
“Strategie riparative e compensative per migliorare il ritorno della memoria.” Insiste Zayn, questa volta a bassa voce, quindi chiude il laptop. “Probabilmente è abbastanza per oggi.”  
Harry riesce a capire di aver fatto breccia nel moro anche se l’altro continua a rimanere freddo e indifferente. Harry conosce abbastanza Zayn da sapere di aver fatto colpo sul suo animo sensibile. Che cazzo ha fatto in passato a Zayn per far si che ora si comporti in questo modo nei suoi confronti? Lo Zayn che ricorda lo avrebbe abbracciato non appena entrato nella stanza. Sarebbe venuto come suo amico e avrebbero parlato di arte e musica per aiutarlo a non pensare a tutto quello che è successo, sicuramente non avrebbero parlato di cazzate cliniche.  
“Pianificherò delle sessioni di due ore.”  
Dall’espressione del moro riesce a capire che l’altro sembra già rimpiangere il fatto di aver accettato quel lavoro. “E’ una scusa per passare più tempo con me?”  
Zayn emette una risata soffocata. “Ci vediamo lunedì, Styles.”  
“Ci vediamo…”  
Harry guarda Zayn uscire dalla camera, anche se non è la migliore compagnia del mondo, è comunque meglio di niente. Si rende conto che il moro non ha risposto a nessuna domanda che gli ha posto. L’unica cosa che sa è che vive insieme a Louis. Non è sicuro se questa sia una buona cosa oppure no, almeno Louis non vive con un altro ragazzo o qualcosa del genere. Per il momento deve aggrapparsi ad ogni piccola cosa. Vorrebbe aver prestato maggiore attenzione a Zayn quando ha parlato della sua terapia. Che tipo di attività fisica potrebbe fare per combattere la sua depressione e la sua rabbia? Harry non ha pensato a se stesso come una persona depressa o arrabbiato, anche se si sente realmente in quel modo. Dovrà discuterne con il Dr. Hausman, è evidente che ha bisogno di uno psicologo all’interno del suo trattamento di guarigione. Sospetta di aver avuto bisogno di uno psicologo molto prima di aver fatto quell’incidente d’auto.  
Quel fottuto incidente, la terapia che deve fare e il suo corpo che non funziona correttamente, tutto questo è frustrante per Harry. Non riuscire a ricordare gli ultimi tre anni della sua vita si aggiunge sicuramente ai motivi per cui si sente depresso. Ma nulla è più frustrante di sentire che, in quegli anni che non ricorda minimamente, è diventato una persona che fatica a riconoscere. È diventato una persona che ha perso tutto, e sente assolutamente il bisogno di uno psicologo che lo aiuti a capire e interiorizzare tutto quello che sta succedendo. Quando lascerà questo posto dovrà chiedere in giro qualche raccomandazione per un buon terapista.  
Sospira e si ricorda improvvisamente che, prima che Zayn entrasse nella sua stanza, si è messo a guardare le foto sul cellulare, pensando che forse lo avrebbero aiutato a far tornare la sua memoria. Torna ad osservare le foto più recenti e fissa sconcertato la sua immagine. È rimasta scioccato quando si è reso conto di essersi effettivamente tagliato i capelli da solo. Non gli è mai passato per la mente di fare una cosa del genere.  
Harry non sembra riconoscere l’uomo nelle foto. Selfie in un campo da golf? Veramente? Guarda il ragazzo nelle foto e rabbrividisce. Ci sono tantissime foto scattate in campi da golf. Dopo un po’ si rende conto che c’è un uomo che continua ad apparire nella maggior parte delle foto. A prima vista Harry non lo riconosce, anche se improvvisamente gli viene in mente qualcosa. Ingrandisce il volto del ragazzo e sotto il sorriso composto e l’ordinario taglio di capelli lo riconosce. “Liam?”  
Comincia a ridacchiare e spera che nessuno entri in quel momento nella sua stanza. È Liam. Sembra molto più sofisticato nei suoi pantaloni da golf e nella sua polo costosa, molto più serio e adulto rispetto a quando ha indossato la sua uniforme da baseball. Harry guarda di nuovo le foto dove compare Liam, ricordando ciò che Gemma gli ha detto riguardo quel ragazzo. Lui e Liam sono amici. Inoltre le ha detto che Liam avrebbe voluto fargli visita. Forse questo potrebbe aiutarlo a ricordare qualcosa, anche se si tratta di qualcuno di cui non ricorda l’esistenza e di cui non ricorda di essere diventato amico. Potrebbe essere bello avere qualcuno intorno che non si comporti come se lui fosse lo stronzo della situazione.  
Cerca di ricordare cos’altro gli ha detto la sorella. È difficile ricordare tutto quanto, soprattutto perché nei giorni passati non è stato molto bene e non ha ascoltato niente di quello che gli hanno detto le persone che sono andate a fargli visita. Harry sfoglia le foto sul cellulare, in alcuni scatti recenti sta sorridendo spensierato insieme a Liam.  
C’è uno scatto che è stato chiaramente fatto alla Great River Brewing Company, sa che quel bar è abbastanza vicino agli uffici di John Selley & Company. E’ lì che lavora adesso? Non ha idea di dove si trova la fondazione dei suoi genitori, al momento. Non si è mai interessato a Selley, quindi non lo sa. E Gemma non gli ha detto che lui e Liam lavorano insieme?  
Ci sono alcune foto di loro due mentre indossano smoking e completi eleganti, insieme a persone famose e non all’interno del settore. Guarda da vicino il suo stesso viso e vede che c’è qualcosa che non va nel suo sorriso. No, sono i suoi occhi ad avere qualcosa di strano. I suoi occhi guardano inespressivi la fotocamera. E’ un po’ inquietante, se deve dire la verità. Harry confronta i suoi occhi con quelli di Liam, sicuramente l’altro ragazzo è molto più allegro e spensierato. Ma la domanda è… da quando gli piace giocare a golf?  
Continua a scorrere nella galleria del cellulare e nota che c’è un grosso lasso di tempo tra le prime e le ultime foto. Forse in mezzo ce n’erano altre che ha deciso di cancellare. Harry si domanda cosa rappresentassero quelle foto in particolare. Ha conservato sul telefono tantissimi scatti della sua vecchia vita con Louis, quindi cosa c’era in quelle foto che non ha più voluto vedere?  
Non ha molta scelta, deve farsi raccontare tutto quello che è successo. Oppure deve riuscire in qualche modo a ricordare il suo passato. Deve risolvere questa situazione delicata. Forse la sua famiglia, i suoi ex amici e il suo ex ragazzo non sono le persone giuste per aiutarlo a trovare le risposte alle sue domande.  
Apre la cartella dei messaggi e trova una conversazione con Gemma che non ricorda di aver iniziato, quindi scrive: _“Puoi dire a Liam che può passare a trovarmi in qualsiasi momento”_.  
Harry getta il telefono di lato; all’improvviso gli viene in mente un’idea, non ha pensato di controllare le vecchie conversazioni, troppo impegnato a sfogliare le foto nella galleria del suo cellulare. Forse riuscirà a trovare più indizi leggendo i vecchi messaggi.  
Prende di nuovo il telefono.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Louis appoggia i piedi sul tavolino da caffè e Stuart gli mette la testa in grembo. “Sei il miglior cane sulla faccia della terra, vero Stuart?”  
Accarezza Stuart cercando di imporsi di non uscire di casa e correre in ospedale dall’altra parte della città. Sono passati alcuni giorni da quando ha promesso ad Harry che sarebbe tornato a trovarlo. Non gli ha mai detto quando ci sarebbe andato, riflette tra sé e sé. Un senso di colpa improvviso si adagia sul suo petto al pensiero di aver deluso il riccio.  
Sente la chiave nella serratura e vede Zayn aprire la porta.  
“Sei andato da lui!” esclama Zayn non appena varca l’entrata, chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle.  
“Ciao anche a te. Sto bene, grazie. Chi ho incontrato?” risponde Louis, accarezzando distrattamente la testa di Stuart mentre Zayn getta la borsa sul pavimento e si dirige in cucina. Louis sente il moro cercare qualcosa nel frigorifero. Fanculo. Forse avrebbe dovuto raccontargli la verità.  
“Sai a chi mi riferisco. Avresti potuto avvertirmi, Lou.”  
“Scusami…” mormora Louis mentre Zayn torna in soggiorno con una birra in mano, per poi buttarsi pesantemente sulla poltrona portandosi una mano sul viso.  
“Sono andato l’altro giorno, non sono rimasto a lungo. Non abbiamo nemmeno parlato…”  
“Davvero?” chiede Zayn con tono sarcastico. “Perché sembra che tu abbia detto molto, invece.”  
“Cosa vuoi dire?”  
“Voglio dire, che per tutta la sessione non ha fatto altro che parlare di te.”  
Louis sente il cuore rimbalzare nel petto.  
“Ho esaminato la sua cartella e ho scoperto che ha firmato i documenti in modo da poter discutere del suo trattamento insieme a te. Inoltre quando sono entrato ha cominciato a dire che i suoi obiettivi principali sono quelli di riportarti indietro e scoprire cosa è successo tra voi. Forse dovresti dirglielo, cazzo.”  
“Cosa – io…” Louis ha ricevuto troppe informazioni in poco tempo. Harry sta pensando ad un modo per riportarlo da lui?  
“Lascia che te lo dica, ho fatto fatica a restare zitto e non dirgli la verità. Penso che abbia capito di aver fatto qualche casino.”  
Louis fissa Zayn mentre prende una lunga sorsata di birra. “Ma non l’ha fatto.”  
Gli occhi dell’amico lo trafiggono. “Non ha fatto cosa?”  
“Questo Harry, non ha fatto alcun casino…”  
“Che cazzo stai dicendo?”  
Louis si siede composto sul divano. “L’Harry seduto in quel letto d’ospedale non ha rovinato nulla. Pensa di essere ancora un fotografo, non sa di lavorare per John Selley, non sa giocare a golf ed è arrabbiato per tutto quello che gli è successo, di diverso ha soltanto i capelli corti…” Louis sente un groppo in gola, quell’Harry è il suo Harry. Quello che ha amato per anni, quello che lo ha amato a sua volta più di ogni altra cosa al mondo. “Lui non ha fatto un casino.”  
Louis si fa piccolo piccolo quando incrocia lo sguardo incredulo sul volto di Zayn. “Mi stai prendendo per il culo, Lou? Quello in ospedale è lo stesso Harry che ha rovinato tutto! Solo perché non se lo ricorda in questo momento non significa che non abbia fatto nulla di male in passato.”  
Louis sospira profondamente, probabilmente Zayn ha ragione.  
“Ad un certo punto si ricorderà degli ultimi tre anni e poi riprenderà la sua vita da dove l’ha lasciata. Non farti questo, Louis. Non innamorarti di nuovo.”  
“Non mi sto innamorando di lui, Gesù. Gli ho a malapena parlato.”  
“Si, e probabilmente continuerai a farlo, non è vero?”  
Louis non risponde. Resta seduto sul divano in completo silenzio ad ascoltare la ramanzina di Zayn.  
“E’ sorprendentemente ovvio che tu faccia parte della sua guarigione. Tutti i suoi obiettivi riguardano te e tu sei troppo preso da questa sorta di senso di colpa per lasciarlo in pace. Stai lasciando che lui e la sua famiglia ti manipolino.”  
“Sai che gli ho detto che tu e Niall non mi avete parlato della sua terapia, e ha detto che avreste potuto farlo senza problemi. Deve aver firmato il contratto dopo che gliel’ho detto.”  
“Si beh, come ho già detto preferirei che tu ne fossi rimasto fuori, ma questo chiaramente non accadrà. E lui vuole fare di tutto per attirarti a sé.”  
Louis è abbastanza sicuro che non riuscirà a restarne fuori. “Vuoi un po’ di tè?”  
Zayn sospira, rassegnato. “Si, certo.”  
Il moro lo segue in cucina e lascia la bottiglia di birra nel pattume; Louis nel mentre versa l’acqua nel bollitore e prende due tazze di tè. Non può fare a meno di pensare a tutto ciò che gli ha appena detto Zayn. Non sa cosa fare a riguardo e la testa gli fa male al solo pensare a quale sia la cosa giusta da fare. Quando guarda di nuovo l’amico lo vede scorrere il cellulare, le labbra piegate in un piccolo sorriso.  
“Parliamo della tua vita, adesso.” Dice Louis, sogghignando.  
Gli occhi di Zayn guizzano verso di lui.  
“Dimmi di questo ragazzo che hai conosciuto a Capodanno.”  
Il sorriso del moro si allarga ancora di più. “Abbiamo parlato un po’…”  
“Quindi, chi è? Deve lavorare all’Autism Society, immagino.”  
“Oh si, credo di si. In realtà non ci ho pensato. Lavora per Selley come tutti quanti, in questa città.”  
“Che tipo di lavoro fa?”  
Zayn scrolla le spalle. “Non lo so esattamente, assistente alla regia, qualcosa del genere.”  
Louis alza le sopracciglia. “Suppongo che non avete parlato molto, quando vi siete conosciuti.”  
Zayn sbuffa. “Usciamo di nuovo venerdì, ti farò sapere come va.”  
“Come si chiama? Almeno posso stalkerarlo sui social media.”  
“Liam Payne, in realtà non so se utilizza i social. Il suo profilo Facebook è praticamente privo di qualsiasi informazione.”  
Quel nome fa suonare un campanello d’allarme nella testa di Louis, ma non è sicuro del perché. Forse sono andati al liceo insieme, o qualcosa del genere. “Il suo nome mi sembra familiare. E’ andato alla United High?”  
“No, è andato in una scuola privata.”  
“Oooooh, davvero?”  
“Oh, stai zitto!” insiste Zayn, ma sta ancora sorridendo. È bello vedere l’amico sorridere in quel modo. Ultimamente non è andato a troppi appuntamenti, è da un po’ che non vede Zayn davvero interessato a qualcuno.  
“Quindi, cosa sai di questo ragazzo? Dammi tutti i dettagli.” Louis mette una bustina di thè in ogni tazza per poi versare l’acqua calda prima di voltarsi di nuovo verso Zayn.  
È deliziato dall’espressione eccitata sul volto del moro. “Beh, non so ancora molto sinceramente. Abbiamo parlato perlopiù di cazzate, ad esempio cosa facciamo durante il giorno e altre cose stupide.”  
Cose stupide? Louis è già sorpreso del fatto che Zayn stia messaggiando con un ragazzo per parlare di stupidate.  
“Sono contento che ti piaccia.” Dice semplicemente mentre gli appoggia una tazza davanti. “E’ da un po’ che non ti vedo entusiasta per qualcuno.”  
Zayn scrolla le spalle. “Si, non sto dicendo che tutto questo durerà o altro, ma abbiamo molte cose in comune.”  
“Tipo cosa?”  
Zayn soffia sul suo thè caldo. “Fumetti. Ne abbiamo parlato per un po’. Inoltre si interessa molto all’arte, ha detto che uno dei suoi amici è un artista, quindi sono andati spesso a vedere delle mostre.”  
“Oh, lo conosciamo? Il suo amico, intendo.” Louis esita a chiedere. Le probabilità che abbiano sentito parlare dell’amico di Liam sono alte, considerando il fatto che insieme ad Harry hanno visitato tantissime mostre e gallerie d’arte.  
“Non lo so, non gli ho chiesto come si chiama.” Zayn sorseggia il thè. “Voglio dire, Liam è anche appassionato di golf e baseball, quindi forse non abbiamo tutto in comune.”  
La risata di Louis risuona nella loro cucina e Stuart si avvicina per vedere cosa è successo, appoggiando la testa sulla sua coscia. “Si, non riesco davvero ad immaginarti in un campo da golf. Neanche io, se devo essere sincero. Sembra davvero noioso.”  
“Sono due sport molto noiosi, in effetti.” dice Zayn con un sorriso malizioso sul volto.  
“Non insistere Malik, il baseball non è così noioso dai. Il golf lo è invece, se mi offendi i Cubs finirà male.”  
“Oh dai Lou.” Scherza Zayn. “A volte il lanciatore rimane lì per minuti interi a grattarsi il culo.”  
“Si beh, non pensi che sia così noioso quando gioca Bryant.”  
“Ammetto di seguire il baseball soltanto per i giocatori.”  
“Bene.” ridacchia Louis.  
“Quindi non avresti voluto parlarmi di chi hai conosciuto la notte di Capodanno?” Insiste Zayn.  
Il sorriso di Louis svanisce con la stessa velocità con cui è arrivato. “Non è stato niente di che. Quindi no, non ti avrei detto nulla.”  
“Niall mi ha detto che hai ballato con lui e che avete chiacchierato per tutta la notte. Sembra una cosa seria.”  
Louis fa spallucce, purtroppo è un grosso problema per lui aver trascorso così tanto tempo in compagnia di Jake Olson. Certo, i suoi amici approverebbero. “Tutti voi spettegolate troppo.”  
Zayn emette un suono strano con la bocca. “Almeno raccontami di lui, Lou. Anche se non hai voglia di rivederlo di nuovo. Io ti ho parlato di Liam.”  
“Non è affatto la stessa cosa.” Lo avverte Louis. “Beh… è bello, immagino. È il figlio di Jerry Olson e ovviamente lavora per Selley. Sembra molto ambizioso per essere così giovane. Non penso sia uscito dal college molto tempo fa, suppongo che stia cercando di seguire le orme del padre.”  
“Wow, sembra terribile. Posso capire perché non vuoi vederlo di nuovo.” dice Zayn, con tono impassibile.  
“Non ho mai detto che fosse terribile. Solo che non…” Louis non sa nemmeno come terminare la frase. Non è interessato? Non è pronto? Non è sicuro di voler dire ad alta voce ciò che pensa davvero, deve ancora analizzare l’intera situazione. “Voglio dire, forse uscirei di nuovo con lui, se mi chiamasse…”  
“Woah, woah. Gli hai dato il tuo numero, amico?”  
Louis emette una risatina di fronte alla faccia incredula dell’amico. “Non l’ho fatto. Ma suo padre ha il mio numero di cellulare, e in qualche modo lui l’ha menzionato.”  
“Bene, bene, bene. Molto interessante. Quindi cosa farai quando questo tizio ti scriverà?”  
“L’ho abbandonato la notte di Capodanno per andarmene con Niall, non penso che mi scriverà. Ma se lo farà…non lo so.”  
“Gli risponderai allora?” continua Zayn, con tono fiducioso. “Niall mi ha riferito che quel tipo è davvero innamorato di te.”  
Louis si sposta a disagio sul divano. “Si, non lo so. Non sono sicuro se fosse sul serio interessato a me. So che non ha senso, ma…”  
“Come mai?”  
“Sai quanto sia importante per Jerry l’intera società. Apparentemente, ne ha parlato con suo figlio.”  
Gli occhi di Zayn si spalancano. “Quindi Jerry ha provato a farvi uscire insieme appositamente? Interessante. So che piaci molto a Jerry ma, dannazione, vuole addirittura che tu esca con suo figlio? Voglio dire, è una cosa molto bella, no? Che pensi così tanto a te?”  
Louis fissa la sua tazza di thè. “Si, penso sia una cosa carina. Sicuramente vuole che faccia parte della vita del figlio…”  
“E’ una cosa così brutta entrare nella vita di qualcuno e farne parte? Non voglio essere cattivo Lou, ma pensaci bene.”  
Louis fa un respiro profondo, fa male ricordare che alla fine non si è più adattato alla vita di Harry. Si domanda se l’abbia mai fatto, o se è stata soltanto un’illusione. Forse ha ignorato tutti i segnali fino a quando, ormai, non è stato troppo tardi per rimediare e non ha potuto più ignorarli.  
“Si, forse sarebbe bello entrare nella vita di qualcuno.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Martedì 7 Gennaio  
  
  
Dei rumori insopportabilmente familiari svegliano Harry troppo presto. Cerca di aggrapparsi inutilmente al sogno che sta facendo, ma quello svanisce velocemente per colpa del suono di voci e passi nel corridoio dell’ospedale.  
I suoi occhi si aprono lentamente, guardando la lavagnetta per controllare la data di oggi. Cinque giorni da quando Louis è passato a visitarlo. Inutile fingere che non sia così che tiene traccia del tempo trascorso in quel posto. Louis ha promesso che sarebbe tornato, ma non ha detto quando l’avrebbe fatto.  
Harry prende un lungo respiro, lo trattiene poi rilascia l’aria. Ripete l’operazione alcune volte per rilassarsi. Esegue gli esercizi di mobilità a letto in previsione della sessione con Niall quella mattina, ma è così stufo di tutta quella merda. Niall continua a ripetergli che sta migliorando notevolmente, ma a lui sembra di star progredendo a rilento, come se volesse muoversi attraverso enormi cumuli di neve.  
Il logopedista sarà da lui entro un’ora, quindi Harry sa che la colazione arriverà a breve. Non può aspettarsi che Gemma gli porta del cibo ad ogni pasto e certamente non chiederà aiuto a sua madre, quindi si rassegna a mangiare il cibo insipido che gli viene consegnato tre volte al giorno. Non migliora il suo umore dover mangiare quello schifo, o sentirsi dire che i dottori stanno osservando ogni sua piccola mossa e annotando tutti i suoi cambiamenti e progressi. Vorrebbe avere qualcuno con cui lamentarsi della colazione che servono in ospedale. Sa che è una lamentela senza importanza, ma cazzo desidera davvero avere qualcuno con cui parlare di tutto.  
La sua sessione con il logopedista va piuttosto bene. E’ l’unica che sembra ottimista riguardo i suoi progressi. Harry riesce a parlare più facilmente ed è in grado di pronunciare frasi complete facendo meno pause. Quindi, se solo riuscisse a trovare qualcuno con cui parlare, sarebbe quasi in grado di avere una vera e propria conversazione.  
Prende il suo Ipad e prova a non farlo cadere di nuovo per terra. Gemma gli ha messo una custodia per bambini che fa sentire Harry un emerito idiota, ma è sicuramente meglio che doverne comprare uno nuovo ogni volta che cade sul pavimento. Scorre Instagram per qualche minuto guardando le foto dei suoi artisti preferiti. C’è così tanto da vedere, ha anni e anni di cose da recuperare. Il tutto è abbastanza deprimente, se deve dire la verità.  
La sua mente comincia a vagare, soffermandosi principalmente sul suo lavoro. Cosa troverà quando finalmente tornerà a casa? Il suo laptop non gli ha dato molti indizi riguardo il suo lavoro di fotografo, il che lo ha reso molto ansioso. Dov’è tutto quello si cui ha lavorato negli ultimi due anno? Un disco rigido esterno? Non l’ha voluto chiedere a nessuno, un po’ spaventato dalla possibile risposta.  
Qualcuno bussa alla porta e spunta immediatamente la faccia solare di Niall. “Come sta oggi il mio paziente preferito?”  
Harry lo fissa, increspando le labbra e osservando tristemente Niall muoversi attraverso la stanza senza alcuna difficolta. “Non lo so. Come sto?”  
“Psssh. Sembra di cattivo umore, ma per il resto mi sembra tutto a posto.” Niall sorride come se Harry non avesse detto niente di spiacevole. “Pronto per andare in palestra?”  
Anche questo lo infastidisce. Andare in palestra è qualcosa che ha sempre fatto, da quel che ricorda della sua vita passata. Quello che deve fare con il biondo non è semplicemente “andare in palestra.” Quando una sedia a rotelle deve portarti in palestra, sicuramente le attività che dovrai svolgere non saranno così tanto divertenti. “Smettila di dire così.”  
Niall lo guarda incuriosito e resta zitto mentre si avvicina per aiutarlo a sedersi sulla sedia a rotelle. “Dire cosa?”  
“Dire che andiamo in palestra come se dovessimo allenarci normalmente, non è così.”  
Niall si stringe nelle spalle e abbassa lo sguardo verso il pavimento, è sempre stato molto sensibile anche se fa fatica a rimanere serio a lungo. “E’ sicuramente un allenamento, Harry. Cerca di essere motivato, fra poco potrai finalmente dire addio alla sedia a rotelle. A breve potrai utilizzare un deambulatore.” Niall si sposta in avanti e lo aiuta a sedersi sulla sedia.  
Harry grugnisce mentre cerca di muoversi e a posizionarsi correttamente con l’aiuto del biondo. “Un deambulatore. Evviva!”  
Niall tiene la bocca chiusa mentre lo spinge verso la palestra, Harry è grato che il biondo non provi a scherzare con lui più del dovuto. Non è dell’umore giusto. La sedia a rotelle non si ferma alle barre parallele, faranno qualcosa di nuovo? Invece si avvicinano ad un deambulatore.  
“Oggi lavorerai sull’uso di un deambulatore, Harry. Sei pronto.” Il tono di Niall è forte e sicuro, Harry decide di non commentare e si limita a guardare attentamente l’amico mentre recupera una cintura di sicurezza da una panca.  
“Mettiamoci la cintura e cominciamo.”  
Harry si avvicina un po’ in modo che Niall possa avvolgere la cintura intorno alla sua vita. Niall lo aiuta ad alzarsi dalla sedia a rotelle e a raggiungere il deambulatore, Harry non può fare a meno di sentirsi come se avesse un guinzaglio al collo. Afferra saldamente il deambulatore mentre Niall resta alla sua sinistra, tenendosi aggrappato alla cintura.  
Harry stringe i denti mentre avanza di qualche passo. “Mi sembra di essere un cane in questo modo. Toglimi questa cosa.”  
“Assolutamente no, amico. La cintura rimane. Guarda il lato positivo, son riuscito a recuperare una bella cintura blu, molto alla moda, non trovi?”  
Harry non risponde, si limita ad emettere uno sbuffo contrariato.  
“Dai Harry, il blu è il tuo colore preferito, giusto?”  
“Gli occhi di Louis sono blu.” Fa un altro passo in avanti poi guarda Niall. L’amico sembra visibilmente a disagio. Benissimo.  
Continuano a provare a camminare per la palestra, facendo pause frequenti per riposare, ma Harry non riesce a scuotersi di dosso la sensazione di essere portato in giro come se fosse un cane. Non è sicuramente una delle sue migliori sessioni di riabilitazione.  
“E’ chiaro che oggi non hai voglia di impegnarti.” Sbuffa Niall. “Se vorrai lasciare la stanza d’ospedale con le tue forze, dovrai fare di più.”  
Harry grugnisce in risposta, si sente così frustrato. Per la terapia, per l’ospedale, per la sua vita in generale. “Forse se Louis venisse a trovarmi troverei la voglia di migliorare. Forse potresti dirglielo.”  
Niall sbuffa. “Non glielo dirò, Harry. Sei un coglione.”  
“Ti è permesso chiamare i pazienti coglioni?”  
“Si, quando lo sono.”  
Entrambi scoppiano a ridere improvvisamente, nello stesso momento, per poi fissarsi con uno sguardo sorpreso. Un membro del team di recupero di Harry entra in palestra per ricordargli che la sessione è terminata e che deve tornare nella sua stanza.  
“Ehi H, prima di andare vorrei dirti che so che sei frustrato, hai tutto il diritto di esserlo. Ma sono qui con te, come il resto della squadra. Mi consulterò con Zayn su ciò a cui stai lavorando e su come migliorare la tua motivazione e il tuo umore. Sono sicuro che possiamo fare di meglio.”  
“Si.” Sussurra Harry, pensando a Niall e a Zayn lavorare insieme per aiutarlo a guarire. Forse gli saranno d’aiuto, deve ammettere che le idee finora elaborate dai due ragazzi lo hanno mantenuto abbastanza motivato.  
Anche se oggi è stato di pessimo umore e si è comportato malissimo nei confronti di Niall, non vorrebbe assolutamente dirgli addio. I suoi muscoli stanno urlando per il dolore, ma vorrebbe che la sessione fosse più lunga. Niall e Zayn sono la cosa più vicina a Louis che può avere in questo momento, e un tempo sono stati suoi amici. Lo confonde dover parlare con persone che sono state sue amiche e che ora non lo sono più, non sa mai come comportarsi, ma vederle quotidianamente è per lui di grande conforto.  
Quando torna nel suo letto, si è già chiesto per la millesima volta come sia finito a lavorare per la sua famiglia. Ha sempre giurato a se stesso che non sarebbe mai stato coinvolto con John Selley. Conosce sua madre abbastanza bene da sospettare che abbia fatto qualcosa a riguardo, che lo abbia spinto a lavorare con lei. Ma cosa? Un ricatto? Cosa avrebbe mai potuto fare ? No, è troppo drammatico anche per lei.  
Se solo riuscisse a ricordare, sarebbe fantastico. Sa di essere una spina nel fianco per i suoi terapisti, ma è tutto così fottutamente frustrante. Non riesce a muoversi correttamente, dunque si lamenta con Niall, non riesce a ricordare, dunque si lamenta con il dottor Hausman, è sempre depresso, dunque si lamenta con Zayn. Almeno è certo che la dottoresa Ahmad non lo odia, la sua logopedista pensa che lui sia un paziente perfetto.  
Harry sente il cellulare vibrare sul comodino. Il suo cuore sussulta e spera ardentemente che sia Louis. Certo che non sarà Louis, pensa tra sé e sé mentre recupera il telefono. E’ Gemma. La delusione si deposita nella sua pancia come un mattone.  
“Hey.”  
“Ehi H. Ho pensato di chiamarti visto che ora riesci a parlare…”  
“Si?”  
“Si, scusami. Ti ho chiamato per dirti che Liam passerà dopo il lavoro, se per te va bene.”  
“Oh. Si certo.” Il suo cuore inizia a battere velocemente al pensiero di incontrare una persona nuova.  
“Aggiungilo alla lista ok? O non lo faranno entrare.”  
“Si certo, lo farò.”  
La sorella sembra avere fretta quindi riattacca velocemente. Non ricorda di essere mai stato troppo vicino a Gemma, ma almeno lei è una persona esterna con la quale può parlare tranquillamente.  
Harry non sa quando arriverà Liam. Non ha idea di che ore faccia il ragazzo alla fondazione. Forse dalle nove alle cinque? Come sta Liam senza di lui in ufficio? Non che abbia idea di che lavoro facciano insieme. Comincia ad osservare i vari oggetti presenti nella stanza per impedirsi di morire dalla noia.  
I giochi stupidi sul suo Ipad non lo distraggono abbastanza, dal momento che non sa giocare a nulla. Si strofina pollice e indice sul ponte del naso, cercando di evitare il mal di testa che sente arrivare pian piano. Forse dovrebbe semplicemente guardare la televisione e non pensare a nulla.  
Un bussare alla porta lo salva dalla sua disperazione. “Avanti.”  
Un uomo entra nella stanza con passo esitante. E’ sicuramente Liam, ma non come lo ricorda a scuola, su un campo da baseball. Non ci sono più riccioli sulla sua testa, ora porta i capelli rasati e la barba corta. È diventato piuttosto alto e muscoloso, al posto che la faccia da bambino che pervade i suoi ricordi si trova davanti un uomo piuttosto bello, simile a quello che ha visto nelle foto sul suo cellulare.  
“Ehi Harry, spero vada bene se sono venuto a trovarti.” Domanda Liam come se volesse essere sicuro di non creare disturbo. Se Harry potesse saltare di gioia lo farebbe, è così contento di vedere una faccia amica.  
“Liam, ciao. Si certo, nessun disturbo.”  
Liam si siede su una sedia e sorride calorosamente. “Sono contento di vederti. Sai, sarei venuto anche prima ma… beh, ad essere sincero quando mi hanno detto che non ti ricordi di me ho pensato che non avresti voluto vedermi.”  
Beh, a quanto pare Liam è un ragazzo molto diretto. E’ una qualità che Harry di solito apprezza. “In realtà sono davvero felice che tu sia venuto. Per dirla senza mezzi termini, sembri essere il mio unico amico.”  
Liam sembra piuttosto imbarazzato dopo la sua frase. “Nah, hai tanti amici Harry. Forse io sono il tuo migliore amico però, hai ragione.”  
Ci sono alcuni secondi di assoluto silenzio tra loro, che Harry non sa come riempire. Decide di prendere un respiro profondo e continuare. “Ho alcune domande da fare, molte domande in realtà.”  
Liam si sporge in avanti sulla sedia, desideroso di fornirgli delle risposte. “Chiedi pure. Sono sicuro che sei molto confuso, al momento. Risponderò a tutto ciò che posso.”  
“Non so nemmeno da dove cominciare…” sussurra Harry, disorientato dalla facilità con cui Liam ha accettato di ascoltarlo. “Forse… sai come sono finito a lavorare per John Selley?”  
“Oh.” Liam sembra piuttosto sorpreso dalla domanda. “Non so, so che hai lavorato in altri dipartimenti prima di diventare capo della fondazione e so che non sei stato molto felice prima che lavorassimo insieme.”  
“Quindi mi piace lavorare alla fondazione?”  
“Si, credo di si? Voglio dire, sei molto bravo a gestire il tutto. Non credo che ami tutto ciò che fai, ma ci sono alcune cose che trovi sicuramente molto gratificanti, specialmente incontrare le persone a cui fai beneficienza. Non mi hai mai detto tutte queste cose, è solo la mia personale interpretazione.”  
“Capisco…” Non è sicuro del perché non sia assolutamente sorpreso dalla cosa. Gemma ha insinuato lo stesso, ma in qualche modo sembra più reale sentirlo dire da Liam. “Allora, perché gioco a golf? Non so nemmeno come si tenga in mano una mazza.”  
“No?” Liam apre la bocca per poi richiuderla di nuovo, sconvolto. “Beh, è stata la prima cosa che mi hai chiesto di fare quando ho iniziato a lavorare per la fondazione.”  
“Uh, quindi suppongo che tu non conosca la mia fissazione per il golf?”  
“No, sei stato tu a spingermi ad imparare a giocare. Immagino che ti piaccia perché sei il direttore di un’azienda importante, tutte le persone di potere giocano a golf, non credi?”  
Harry sbuffa. “Probabilmente si. Penso sia utile parlare con eventuali donatori durante una partita di golf.”  
“Si, è praticamente quello che facciamo quotidianamente. È il tuo metodo per chiudere un affare. Porti le persone sul campo da golf, le fai rilassare offrendogli un drink, subito dopo stanno firmando un assegno per la fondazione. Sei davvero bravo in ciò che fai.”  
Harry trova difficile immaginare se stesso in questi termini. Louis è sempre stato quello loquace, quello simpatico che fa sentire tutti a proprio agio. È strano sentirsi descrivere in questo modo da qualcuno. Anche se tutto ciò è molto interessante, non vuole davvero parlare di golf. Prende un respiro profondo prima di continuare a parlare.  
“Quindi, dato che siamo buoni amici, significa che conosci Louis?”  
Liam sembra un po’ perplesso. “Il tuo ex?”  
“Si, il mio ex. Sai cosa è successo tra noi?”  
“Non proprio.” La faccia di Harry deve apparire abbastanza delusa perché Liam aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Mi dispiace Harry, so che hai avuto un ex di nome di Louis ma non parli mai di lui. Ti ho sentito parlarne un paio di volte quando… discuti con tua madre.”  
“Veramente? E cosa dico di solito?” forse Liam sa più cose di quanto faccia vedere.  
“In genere quando tua madre vuole farti uscire con qualcuno.” ammette Liam. “Dici qualcosa tipo che nessuno sarà mai perfetto per te quanto Louis…”  
“Lo so.”  
Liam sembra ancora più confuso. “Non è esattamente un segreto, ma di solito non vuoi parlarne molto.”  
Harry sospira e si appoggia all’indietro contro il letto. “Grazie. Sto solo cercando di capire cosa è successo, visto che non me lo ricordo.”  
“Le persone non ricordano dopo un po’? O forse succede soltanto nei film…”  
Harry sorride. “Si, continuano a dirmi che probabilmente mi ricorderò tutto, alla fine. Quindi immagino che un giorno scoprirò la verità, ma a quel punto potrebbe essere troppo tardi.”  
“Troppo tardi per cosa?”  
Harry scrolla le spalle. “Troppo tardi per riavere indietro Louis.”  
Gli occhi di Liam si spalancano e si siede dritto sulla sedia. “Woah, quindi è quello che vuoi?”  
“Si, è così.”  
“Quindi cosa succederà se più avanti ricorderai tutto e scoprirai perché hai lasciato Louis?”  
Il cervello di Harry non riesce nemmeno a pensarci, al momento. Come potrebbe non voler stare insieme a Louis? Non è possibile. Anche se ricorderà tutto, l’unica cosa di cui è certo, al momento, è che la persona che è adesso rivuole indietro il suo fidanzato.  
“Sono uscito con qualcuno da quando siamo diventati amici?”  
Liam arrossisce leggermente. “Beh, non so se uscire è la parola giusta.”  
“Quindi scopo con qualcuno? Mi stai dicendo questo?”  
Liam si schiarisce la gola. “Beh – non sono sicuro se sia soltanto una persona oppure –“  
“Pensi che io vada a letto con tante persone diverse?”  
“Non ho detto questo! Solo che mi hai detto alcune volte che non sei interessato ad instaurare una relazione duratura con qualcuno, e che quindi devi semplicemente sfogare i tuoi bisogni.”  
“Gesù, sembro davvero uno stronzo. Perché sei mio amico?”  
Liam si rilassa e ridacchia. “Harry, penso che tu abbia un’idea sbagliata di te stesso. Non sei uno stronzo. Posso dire con certezza che piaci a tutti quanti, a lavoro. Sono abbastanza sicuro che alcuni pensano che tu sia grandioso, soprattutto Jenna.”  
“Chi è Jenna?”  
“E’ il nostro contatto presso RiverAction. Voglio dirti semplicemente che sei molto rispettato. Oh dio, dovresti vedere la tua faccia in questo momento.”  
Harry arriccia il naso, disgustato. “Ben rispettato all’interno dell’azienda? E’ il mio peggiore incubo.”  
Entrambi si ritrovano a ridere. “Okay, questo è da te.” replica Liam.  
“Oh grazie a Dio. Quindi non sono il volto di John Selley, giusto?”  
“Niente affatto. Lavori sodo per raccogliere fondi per le organizzazioni che sponsorizziamo. E sei molto bravo!”  
“Dove non sono bravo?”  
“Beh, mi lasci gestire le cose dell’Autism Society, non ti ho mai chiesto perché ma ho sempre pensato che fosse un po’ strano, visto che sei coinvolto con tutte le altre organizzazioni.”  
“Oh…” Harry si passa una mano tra i capelli, le dita che scivolano facilmente visto che i suoi lunghi riccioli non esistono più. Cazzo, è così strano. “Si, probabilmente Louis è ancora coinvolto con loro quindi… credo di non volerlo mettere a disagio.”  
“Oh okay, ora ha tutto più senso. Sento che finalmente sto ricevendo anche io delle risposte.” Riflette Liam a voce alta. “Forse avrei dovuto chiederti prima queste cose, ma sembrava che tu non volessi parlarne. Tu… metti sempre da parte dei soldi per questa organizzazione, ma non ho mai capito perché non volessi essere coinvolto in prima persona. Chiaramente hai sempre tenuto di più a questa organizzazione rispetto a tutte le altre.”  
“Suppongo sia per Louis, allora.”  
“Immagino sia così.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mercoledì 8 Gennaio.  
  
  
  
Louis si stringe il cappotto e la sciarpa mentre apre la porta della clinica ed esce all’esterno, dove un vento forte gli scompiglia i capelli e la neve comincia a vorticare intorno al suo corpo. Apre la portiera della sua auto ed entra, desiderando che si riscaldi velocemente e maledicendosi per non averne ancora comprata una nuova. Controlla lo specchietto retrovisore mentre inizia a fare marcia indietro dal parcheggio, la sua attenzione viene subito attirata dal complesso ospedaliero alle sue spalle. L’ha osservato tutti i giorni nell’ultima settimana, ma oggi ha finito di lavorare prima del solito, non ha la necessità di tornare a casa per cenare con Zayn oppure per far uscire Stuart a fare una passeggiata.  
Si allontana dal parcheggio con l’intenzione di andarsene rapidamente dalla clinica, ma la promessa che ha fatto ad Harry qualche giorno prima non abbandona la sua mente. Guida lentamente dal parcheggio della clinica a quello dell’ospedale. Fanculo. Fa ancora in tempo ad andarsene.  
Lo stagno di fronte a lui è parzialmente ghiacciato. La finestra in cui si trova Harry si affaccia proprio sul laghetto. Lo starà guardando adesso? Con un gemito appoggia la fronte contro al volante. Harry riesce a malapena a muoversi, quindi sicuramente non sarà alla finestra a guardare il paesaggio. In realtà, non ha idea di come proceda la riabilitazione di Harry, non ha chiesto nulla a Niall o Zayn, anche se sa che potrebbe domandarglielo. I suoi amici non esiterebbero a fornirgli tutte le risposte di cui ha bisogno.  
Il senso di colpa si deposita nel suo stomaco. Si sente colpevole sia perché è tornato ad inserirsi nella vita del riccio, a cui non appartiene più, sia perché non è con lui ogni giorno per aiutarlo a guarire. Non riesce a decidersi, cazzo. Si appoggia di nuovo contro il volante e sbatte un pugno contro il sedile.  
Fanculo. Ormai è di fronte all’ospedale, in nessun modo potrebbe tornare a casa e non pensare costantemente ad Harry, soprattutto dopo che è rimasto seduto in macchina per dieci minuti come uno stupido. Una volta presa la decisione, spegne l’auto e si dirige rapidamente verso le porte di vetro dell’edificio. Si incammina con passo deciso verso la stanza del riccio, oltrepassando la reception dove dice il suo nome all’infermiera di turno, infine si blocca davanti alla porta parzialmente aperta prima di bussare, non appena sente delle voci provenire dall’interno.  
Non è sicuro se deve aspettare oppure bussare, ma il radar di Harry sembra non essersi danneggiato e individua la sua presenza prima ancora che lui possa decidere cosa fare.  
“Louis?”  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo per essere stato sorpreso immobile davanti alla porta, infine entra nella stanza. Non può fare a meno di sussultare alla vista di così tante persone attorno al letto di Harry. Si sente un intruso in quella che deve essere una specie di riunione di famiglia. La mamma del riccio lo guarda freddamente, il padre e la sorella invece gli lanciano un piccolo sorriso. L’altra persona nella stanza gli sembra familiare, gli ci vuole un momento per capire chi è. “Sei Liam Payne?”  
“Si, sono io.” Risponde Liam con tono perplesso.  
“Cosa stai facendo qui?”  
“Io lavoro con Harry e… siamo amici. Perché?”  
“Cazzo.” Sussurra Louis sottovoce. Questa città è davvero troppo piccola. “Stai uscendo insieme al terapeuta di Harry, lo sai?”  
Harry, sdraiato contro il bordo del letto, si alza rapidamente. “Che cosa?”  
“Io- cosa?” Liam inizialmente sembra confuso, prima di capire a cosa si sta riferendo Louis. “Oh merda. Harry, il tuo terapista si chiama…”  
“Zayn Malik.” Risponde Louis al posto del riccio.  
Gli occhi di Liam si spostano da Louis ad Harry e viceversa. “Uh si, Zayn…”  
“Stai uscendo con Zayn?” esclama Harry, un ghigno gli appare sul volto prima di mettersi a ridacchiare. “Perché non mi hai detto che ti stai vedendo con qualcuno?”  
Liam gli fa un sorrisetto sbilenco, evidente è contento dell’entusiasmo dell’amico. “Beh, voglio dire, non è una cosa ufficiale ma io… lo sai…”  
“Ti piace sul serio.” Dichiara Harry, con tono raggiante.  
Louis non riesce ad evitare di sorridere dolcemente e contrarre il naso mentre osserva il più piccolo.  
Anne si schiarisce la voce rumorosamente. “Penso che dovremmo tornare al perché Harry ci ha chiesto di venire qui. Non siamo riusciti nemmeno ad introdurre l’argomento, prima di essere interrotti. Forse Louis può aspettare fuori finché non abbiamo finito.”  
“Forse siete voi che dovete aspettare fuori mentre io parlo con Louis.” risponde Harry.  
Anne fa una smorfia con la bocca, provando a mantenere la calma. Questa non è una novità però, la donna è abituata a comandare su tutto e tutti, tranne che su suo figlio.  
Harry chiude gli occhi e inspira profondamente, prima di riaprigli e continuare a parlare. “Se vuoi restare Lou, lo apprezzerei davvero. Mi piacerebbe se ti unissi a noi, se lo desideri.”  
Louis annuisce e si avvicina al letto, restando fuori dal cerchio formato dai familiari del riccio. Gli occhi di Harry si restringono, come se riuscisse a percepire che Louis sta cercando di mantenere una certa distanza tra loro.  
“Il Dr. Hausman, il mio psicologo, vuole che io chieda alle persone che mi conoscono di portarmi qualcosa che possa tirarmi su di morale, mentre sono qui. Sembra abbastanza preoccupato per il mio umore.” Harry alza gli occhi al cielo. “Comunque, suppongo di essere d’accordo con lui sul fatto che non sono molto contento ed elettrizzato all’idea di essere bloccato in questo posto.”  
“Sembra meraviglioso.” Dichiara Anne. “Ti porteremo tutti quanti qualcosa entro domani.”  
Gemma ignora la madre e chiede. “Deve essere qualcosa che riguarda gli ultimi tre anni? Qualcosa che possa aiutarti a ricordare?”  
“No, non penso sia necessario.” Risponde Harry, increspando la fronte mentre pensa alla domanda posta dalla sorella. “Solo qualcosa che potrebbe essere importante per me, o qualcosa che potrebbe ricordarmi un momento felice del passato.”  
“Benissimo, ci daremo tutti da fare allora.” Insiste Anne. “Domani ti porteremo qualcosa, tesoro.”  
Tutti iniziano ad uscire dalla stanza per ordine di Anne, Louis si domanda se dovrebbe seguire il loro esempio.  
“Puoi restare?” gli sussurra Harry subito dopo.  
Louis si gira per assicurarsi che il riccio stia sul serio parlando con lui, anche se sa che è così. Quel tono di voce morbido e dolce Harry lo usa soltanto con lui, quasi gli fa venire le lacrime agli occhi sentirlo di nuovo.  
“Si, posso restare un po’.”  
Anne increspa le labbra e gli lancia un’occhiataccia prima di chiudere la porta alle sue spalle. Rimangono finalmente soli.  
“Non devi portarmi niente.”  
“Lo farò.” Replica Louis.  
“Non è necessario.”  
“Lo so, ma voglio farlo.”  
Cala un silenzio confortante tra loro, che Louis non sa come colmare. Sono passati anni da quando hanno chiacchierato l’uno con l’altro, anche se per Harry non è la stessa cosa.  
Il riccio fa oscillare le gambe attorno al lato del letto, come se volesse avvicinarsi a lui. “Si, ora riesco a muovermi meglio.” dice, come per rispondere alla domanda inespressa di Louis. “Niall e Zayn non ti tengono al corrente riguardo la mia situazione? Ho firmato un documento dove-“  
“Non ho chiesto niente a loro.”  
“Oh…” lo sguardo di Harry diventa improvvisamente triste.  
Louis avrebbe voluto non esprimere quel pensiero ad alta voce, sospira profondamente e decide di dire la verità. “E’ tutto molto strano, Harry. Non ho nessun diritto di intromettermi nella tua guarigione.”  
“Lou?” esclama Harry all’improvviso. Louis sente quel nomignolo vibrargli nel petto.  
“Si?”  
“E’ davvero difficile stare senza di te.”  
“Cazzo.” Louis si fa scivolare le mani sul viso dopo la dichiarazione del riccio.  
“Mi dispiace. È solo che- possiamo ricominciare? Come amici, almeno per adesso. So che non è giusto per te, ma è davvero difficile andare avanti quando l’ultima cosa che ricordo è che eravamo insieme e poi…” Harry si ferma prima di prendere un lungo respiro. “Scusami. Va bene se non vuoi farlo, ma se hai intenzione di andartene e non tornare mai più, voglio almeno sapere cosa è successo tra noi.”  
Louis si avvicina al letto e ingoia il senso di colpa che minaccia di risalirgli in gola. “Cosa pensi sia successo?”  
È un codardo. Lo sa perfettamente.  
Harry gli lancia uno sguardo penetrante. Sa che Louis è in una fase di stallo. “Ho messo insieme alcuni pezzi, credo. Ho visto le foto sul mio cellulare e ho parlato con Liam. So di averti perso, so che è stata colpa mia. E ho perso anche Niall e Zayn. Quindi sono arrivato alla conclusione che ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato. I miei unici amici ora sono mia sorella e qualcuno che mi ha conosciuto al liceo durante una partita di baseball. Lavoro nell’unico posto in cui ho giurato che non avrei mai lavorato e apparentemente parlo regolarmente con mia madre. Posso indovinare alcuni motivi, e mi dispiace per me stesso perché la persona che sono diventato non sembra molto felice. Oh e per finire sono apparentemente ossessionato dal golf. Per quale fottuto motivo?”  
Louis non può fare a meno di ridere ed Harry lo copia immediatamente, sul suo viso si forma un sorrisetto sbilenco. Il momento svanisce velocemente e Louis sa che deve fornire al riccio qualche spiegazione.  
Si avvicina alla finestra della stanza e fissa il laghetto ghiacciato sottostante. Non vuole guardare Harry mentre gli racconta la verità. “Non ho saputo aiutarti. È sempre stato il mio ruolo, sai? Aiutare le persone. Alla fine non sono riuscito ad aiutarti.”  
“In cosa hai fallito?”  
“Ti ho perso molto prima che fossi tu a lasciarmi, Harry.”  
“Che cosa significa?” domanda Harry.  
Louis gli lancia un’occhiata. Il riccio è seduto in posizione eretta e sembra arrabbiato e frustrato, troppo simile all’Harry degli ultimi anni e tutto ciò gli fa provare dei brividi di terrore, quindi distoglie lo sguardo.  
“E’ complicato ma a che fare con alcune cose che hai detto. Non sei mai stato soddisfatto di lavorare alla John Selley, eri perennemente frustrato con tua madre. Almeno, questo è quello che sono riuscito ad elaborare da solo, non me ne hai mai parlato sul serio. Ho provato a supportarti in tutto questo, tuttavia ho avuto difficoltà a capire – perché hai voluto rinunciare alla tua arte per lavorare con la tua famiglia, ma tu non hai voluto il mio supporto.”  
Louis fa una pausa ricordando la fredda notte che ha lasciato Harry. Il riccio resta in silenzio, continuando ad ascoltarlo.  
“Tu – hai iniziato a bere molto, a tornare a casa tardi. Ti sei allontanato così tanto che non sono riuscito a raggiungerti in nessun modo. Abbiamo avuto tantissime discussioni, fino a quando un giorno non me ne sono andato.”  
“E’ andata così? E’ successo tutto molto velocemente, allora?”  
“No, Harry. Non è stato per niente veloce. Sono passati mesi e mesi di discussioni e litigi. Non credo di aver mai capito il motivo – beh sicuramente il denaro, o perché sei andato a lavorare con la tua famiglia se l’hai sempre odiata. Penso ci sia stato qualcosa che non mi hai raccontato, quindi si me ne sono andato, e tu non hai fatto niente per fermarmi.”  
“E’ davvero difficile per me immaginarlo in questo momento. Non capisco perché sono finito a lavorare per mia madre, ma l’unica cosa a cui riesco a pensare è che sicuramente non ho avuto altra scelta.” Harry sospira profondamente. “Una volta mi ha lasciato senza soldi…”  
Louis sposta di nuovo lo sguardo su Harry. Il riccio lo sta già guardando, come ha sempre fatto. Lo sta guardando come non ha mai fatto nessun’altro, sia nel bene che nel male.  
“Non mi hai mai raccontato molto. Ho sempre saputo che sei tornato a casa dopo essere stato a Northwestern per un anno. Mi hai detto che…”  
“Avevo nostalgia di casa.” Conclude Harry con una risata. “Hai creduto a quello che ti ho detto quella volta, Lou? Al posto che tornare a casa sono venuto subito da te.”  
Louis sente le guance diventare rosse. “Immagino di aver pensato che… che noi…”  
“Ci fossimo innamorati sul serio, si. L’ho pensato anche io.” Harry si passa una mano tra i capelli. “L’unica cosa che mi viene in mente è che mia madre mi ha tolto tutti i fondi. Non credo che sarei mai andato volontariamente a lavorare per John Selley a meno che non fossi obbligato per cause di forze maggiori.”  
“Ma – avremmo potuto risolvere tutto, Harry. Se tu me lo avessi detto avremmo potuto cercare un appartamento più piccolo e più economico, o vendere una macchina o qualcosa del genere.”  
“Non lo so… so soltanto che tutto quello che ho è suo. Lo sai anche tu, no? L’appartamento, le macchine, i soldi sul mio conto. Beh, immagino che ora ho qualcosa di mio dopo aver lavorato per anni all’azienda. Ma allora niente è stato mio sul serio. Ho sempre saputo che mia madre avrebbe potuto minacciarmi. Sai quanto è rimasta delusa dai miei voti all’università e dalle feste alla Northwestern, un giorno è venuta e mi ha fatto le valigie, sai? Prima mi ha iscritto alla St. August, poi si è presentata nella mia stanza, mi ha fatto le valigie e mi ha detto di salire in macchina, sostenendo che fossi una delusione per la famiglia. Tuttavia è la cosa migliore che mi sia mai capitata perché mi ha portato da te.”  
C’è così tanta speranza negli occhi di Harry che Louis deve distogliere lo sguardo di nuovo. Non è sicuro che venire in ospedale sia stata la cosa giusta da fare, il riccio sembra avere ancora qualche speranza per loro due. Quando Louis guarda di nuovo fuori dalla finestra è sorpreso di vedere che si è già fatto buio, la luce sta svanendo piano piano. “Dovrei andare…”  
“Quando ti rivedrò?”  
Il tono dolce della voce di Harry è troppo difficile da gestire.  
“Domani. Tornerò domani e ti porterò delle cose che ti fanno felice, ok?”  
“Ti mando il mio programma di terapia, così sai quando sarà libero.”  
Louis annuisce. “Il mio numero è sempre lo stesso.”  
“Okay, ti scrivo io allora, così saprai quando venire.”  
Louis si incammina verso la porta.  
“Grazie ancora…” sussurra il riccio.  
“Per cosa?”  
“Per avermi detto la verità.”  
Louis lo fissa a lungo, cercando qualche segnale sul viso dell’altro. Non trova nulla, quindi apre la porta rapidamente e scappa da quella stanza.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Giovedì 9 Gennaio.  
  
  
Harry guarda l’orologio. Ha ancora qualche minuto prima che Zayn arrivi per iniziare la terapia. Esita qualche secondo prima di inviare il messaggio che ha appena scritto. Fa ancora fatica a scrivere correttamente, sicuramente ci lavorerà oggi insieme a Zayn, ma è comunque riuscito a scrivere un messaggio per informare Louis riguardo i suoi orari.  
  
_“Ciao, se ti interessa oggi ho terapia al mattino e al pomeriggio sono libero.”_  
  
Si astiene dal raccontare quanto siano noiosi i suoi pomeriggi, visto che li passa quasi sempre in solitudine, oppure quanto siano frustranti le sue mattine dedicate alla terapia. Aspetta ancor qualche minuto prima di decidersi a premere invio e inviare il messaggio di testo, proprio mentre Zayn bussa alla porta.  
La sessione con il moro non è una delle migliori, Harry si comporta come con Niall il giorno precedente, ma Zayn si astiene dal chiamarlo coglione, sebbene Harry abbia la sensazione che lo stia pensando. Dedicarsi a queste attività è così frustrante per lui, in qualche modo è più umiliante esercitarsi ad abbottonarsi una camicia e scrivere il suo nome, piuttosto che esercitarsi a camminare correttamente, anche se non è sicuro del perché. Un altro punto da aggiungere all’elenco di cose che dovrebbe chiedere al Dr. Hausman.  
Sa che sta andando alla grande e le persone hanno iniziato a dirgli che potrà tornare presto a casa sua. E’ passato più di un mese da quando è stato ricoverato, totalmente incapace di fare qualcosa nella sua vita che sembra essersi trasformata in un incubo. Tornare a casa non sembra ugualmente una cosa molto allettante, continuano a dirgli che avrà a disposizione delle infermiere a domicilio, e nuovi terapisti occupazionali fino a quando non sarà in grado di fare tutto da solo. Odia l’idea di avere un’infermiera con lui 24 ore al giorno, ma a quanto è la regola quando il paziente subisce delle gravi lesioni alla testa.  
“E se non volessi un nuovo terapista? Perché non posso restare con Niall e Zayn?”  
Sua madre gli mette a poto i cuscini sul letto, come se lui non fosse in grado di farlo da solo. “Lavorano soltanto in ospedale, quindi a meno che tu non voglia restare qui ancora a lungo, hai bisogno di nuovi medici che ti facciano assistenza a casa.”  
Harry restringe la macella, sa che non c’è alcun motivo per arrabbiarsi con Anne, anche se la madre sta godendo per il fatto che non potrà più parlare regolarmente con Nialle Zayn. “Perché non mi hanno detto nulla a riguardo?”  
“Sono sicura che te ne parleranno presto.”  
Harry odia il tono ragionevole che la madre sta usando con lui. “Allora perché non posso andare a casa adesso?”  
“Non mi ascolti quando parlo?” Si che l’ha ascoltata. Vuole soltanto che Anne smetta di usare quella voce, quella che utilizza quando sa di avere il controllo sulla situazione. Harry è riuscito nel suo intento, ora la voce della madre è irritata e infastidita. “Hanno detto che non appena riuscirai a muoverti con un deambulatore potrai andare a casa.”  
Non è esattamente quello che gli ha detto la dottoressa Ahmad; la dottoressa ha detto che non appena sarà in grado di usare il deambulatore per andare da solo in bagno, potrà tornarsene a casa. Harry per un attimo pensa di rispondere a tono alla madre, ma alla fine decide di restare zitto. Preferisce che Anne se ne vada piuttosto che restare a discutere con lei per tutta la giornata. “Quindi, non devi tornare a lavoro?”  
Anne si schiarisce la gola ma non dice nulla a riguardo al suo palese suggerimento di andarsene, raccoglie semplicemente la borsa dalla sedia vicino alla finestra, la apre e tira fuori un mazzo di chiavi che gli consegna senza dire una parola.  
“Cosa sono queste?”  
“Le chiavi della tua macchina.” Anne fa una pausa. “Questa è la cosa che ti ho portato, il tuo terapeuta ha detto che potrebbe aiutarti. Qualcosa di felice, ricordi?”  
Harry osserva il portachiavi sconosciuto, elegante, nero e argento con l’emblema di un toro.  
“Una Lamborghini?” Non può fare a meno di chiedere con un tono di voce incredulo.  
“Si, una Lamborghini.”  
Che tipo di persona è diventata ora che guida una Lamborghini? Se fosse stato da solo avrebbe buttato le chiavi fuori dalla finestra, anche se è consapevole del fatto che le finestre in ospedale non si possono aprire. “Che cosa è successo alla mia Range Rover?”  
“Hai ancora la tua Range Rover, ma ho pensato che ti sarebbe piaciuto vedere la tua Lamborghini e pensare a quanto sarà bello poterla guidare di nuovo, un giorno.”  
Harry rilassa nuovamente le spalle, almeno ha ancora la sua Range Rover. Si domanda se sia la stessa oppure un modello più recente, al momento non ha voglia di chiedere altri dettagli a sua madre. Il fragile sorriso sul volto di Anne gli fa capire che la donna sospetta che l’oggetto che gli ha portato non sia di grande conforto. Harry gli fa un cenno di riconoscimento prima che la madre esca dalla stanza lasciando dietro di sé una scia di costoso profumo.  
Suo padre e sua sorella si presentano per pranzo. Harry rigira la palla da baseball tra le mani, esaminando le firme. “Molto bello.” quindi alza gli occhi su suo padre e gli fa un piccolo sorriso.  
“Ho pensato che ti sarebbe piaciuto vederlo di nuovo. C’è la maggior parte degli autografi dei giocatori, è davvero speciale per te. Una delle poche cose, oltre alla fotografia, in cui ti ho visto veramente interessato.”  
Harry tiene gli occhi sulla pallina. “Ho aspettato tutta la vita per vedere la vittoria dei Cubs e ora non riesco nemmeno a ricordarmelo. Sai che fortuna…”  
“Lo ricorderai. È stata una bellissima giornata, la ricorderai prima o poi. Lo so.” L’assoluta certezza nella voce di suo padre lo sorprende. Non ha mai pensato che suo padre fosse in grado di prendere decisioni da solo, sempre messo in ombra da Anne e dalla sua natura dominante. Di rado Harry ha visto uno sguardo cattivo sul viso di suo padre, forse mai. Harry sente che ci sono tantissime cose che non riesce ancora a capire, così tante cose che gli gira la testa.  
Non sa nemmeno quale domanda porre al padre per mettere a tacere tutti i suoi dubbi, quando Gemma gli consegna una scatola. “Grazie Gemma.”  
Harry apre la scatola bianca, rivelando un assortimento di cioccolatini decorati splendidamente. Lancia un sorriso genuino alla sorella, è veramente grato del loro aiuto. Anche se non riesce a ricordare quando e come è avvenuto il cambiamento nel loro rapporto, è chiaro che adesso si vogliono bene. Non gli ha portato i cioccolatini di Godiva, ma quelli di Lampariello, la pasticceria in cui è solito andare fin da quando è piccolo. Gemma lo conosce davvero bene.  
Si domanda se la sorella sappia che è proprio in quel locale che lui e Louis hanno avuto il loro primo appuntamento. Già in quel momento Harry ha capito che Louis era quello giusto. Dal primo sorso alla sua cioccolata calda in tazza, quando la panna montata gli ha sporcato il naso e l’ha fatto starnutire. Louis in quel momento è scoppiato a ridere, restringendo gli occhi e formando delle deliziose rughette ai lati. Harry ha sempre saputo di voler rivivere quel momento per sempre, di voler far sorridere Louis per tutta la vita. Ha sempre saputo di voler dare a quel fantastico ragazzo di fronte a lui tutto se stesso.  
Harry prova a nascondere quel momento del passato in fondo al suo cuore. Non ha bisogno di iniziare a piangere un'altra volta, soprattutto non di fronte a sua sorella e suo padre. “Grazie per i regali. Entrambi significano molto per me.”  
Gemma sembra un po’ preoccupata mentre lo abbraccia forte, Harry rivolge un grosso sorriso ad entrambi per tranquillizzarli prima che tornino a lavoro. Controlla il suo cellulare ma non trova alcuna risposta da parte di Louis, vede soltanto che il maggiore ha ricevuto e letto il suo messaggio. Alle tre del pomeriggio si sta annoiando a morte, nessuna terapia in programma, quando Liam bussa alla sua porta.  
“Ehi Harry, ti ho portato qualcosa. Non riesco a portarti qualcosa del tuo passato purtroppo, quindi ti ho portato qualcosa di più recente.”  
Liam gli consegna un’intera pila di riviste sul golf. Come può essere diventato una persona così tanto diversa rispetto a prima? Chi diavolo legge tutte queste riviste? Harry si limita a prenderle e a sorridere educatamente. Si blocca quando nota un piccolo foglietto, una brochure.  
Liam si avvicina e indica il volantino. “Oh si, ho fatto stampare un prototipo per la brochure del torneo di quest’anno.”  
Harry si è dimenticato del John Selley Classic. Certo, se fosse davvero appassionato al golf si sarebbe interessato anche al torneo indetto dall’azienda. “Grazie Liam. È davvero gentile da parte tua.”  
Liam sorride, gli occhi che si increspano leggermente negli angoli. “Nessun problema, sono felice di aiutarti. Tutti sperano che tu guarisca presto. Uhm – non so se te lo ricordi, ma l’evento Birdies For Charity è a breve, e di solito raccogliamo tantissimi fondi per le varie organizzazioni.”  
“Si certo.” Harry annuisce.  
Tuttavia non apre nessuna rivista quando Liam esce dalla stanza per tornare a lavoro. Non riesce a capacitarsi del fatto che si sia appassionato al golf, quando improvvisamente qualcuno bussa alla porta e il suo cuore inizia a battere furiosamente. Deve essere Louis. Harry è contento che la sua frequenza cardiaca non venga più monitorata o potrebbe essere molto imbarazzante il fatto che tutti possano vedere quanto si agita ogni volta che Louis entra in quella stanza.  
“Entra!”  
Harry osserva attentamente il maggiore entrare dalla porta, i capelli spettinati che spuntano da sotto un cappellino di lana, il naso e le guance rosse per il freddo. Vorrebbe avvolgerlo stretto e non lasciarlo mai più andare. Prende fiato, cercando di stabilizzare il respiro.  
“Ehi, Harry.” Louis gli fa un sorriso che non raggiunge gli occhi, ma Harry prenderà tutto ciò che l’altro ha da offrirgli.  
“Ehi Lou.” Si alza più dritto sul letto, sporgendosi in avanti come se potesse avvicinarsi a Louis.  
Il maggiore esita un istante prima di avvicinarsi, come se fosse nervoso per qualcosa. Harry in quel momento nota che ha in mano un bicchiere di plastica di Starbucks. Non sarebbe una cosa del tutto insolita, se non per il fatto che il bicchiere è rosa sfumato di bianco sul fondo.  
Gli occhi di Harry guizzano verso l’altro ragazzo. È una cosa banale e semplice, lo sa, ma è ancora molto di più di ciò che sembra. È una cosa che potrebbe portargli soltanto qualcuno che ha trascorso molto tempo con lui. L’unica cosa che Harry ordina da Starbucks, indipendentemente dal fatto che sia luglio o febbraio, è la bevanda che tiene Louis tra le mani. Sono sempre andati da Starbucks nel fine settimana per iniziare al meglio la giornata con un cappuccino e un pasticcino per Louis e una bevanda per Harry. Erano soliti passeggiare fino al locale più vicino per poi sedersi sugli sgabelli che si affacciano sulla vetrata e chiacchierare per ore.  
Louis fa un altro passo avanti e mette il bicchiere sul comodino, come se avesse paura a passarglielo direttamente.  
“Grazie.” Dice Harry, cercando di controllare il tremore nella voce. “Non ne bevo da – beh, immagino di non sapere quanto tempo sia passato, giusto?”  
Doveva essere una battuta la sua, ma Louis non ride.  
“So che non è niente di importante, ma ho pensato che forse…” Louis si passa nervosamente le dita tra i capelli.  
Harry vorrebbe poter ancora fermare le dita dell’altro ragazzo con le proprie. Se avesse potuto muoversi, forse non sarebbe stato in grado di fermarsi.  
“Significa tanto per me.” Harry prende il bicchiere con due mani per non rovesciarlo e ne beve un lungo sorso. Assapora la fresca cremosità del latte di cocco e il gusto del lime. Quando alza lo sguardo mentre succhia la cannuccia, vede una scintilla negli occhi blu di Louis, qualcosa che era abituato a vedere quotidianamente, e una sensazione di trionfo si deposita dentro di lui. Anche con Harry in un letto d’ospedale, il maggiore riesce a malapena a nascondere un ghigno di fronte a quella scena.  
Infine, Louis distoglie lo sguardo, le guance rosse per il freddo o forse per qualcos’altro. Harry appoggia la bevanda sul vassoio prima di rovesciarla per davvero.  
“Ti ho portato anche qualcos’altro.” dice Louis.  
“Cosa?”  
“Si, um…” Louis si schiarisce la voce e le sue guance diventano ancora più rosse mentre prende una busta dalla tasca del cappotto. Esita un momento e poi la passa ad Harry prima di voltarsi per togliersi giacca, sciarpa e berretto. Harry sorride, sapendo che a Louis non piace essere visto con i capelli spettinati. “Posso aprirla?”  
Torna nel presente e cerca di distogliere lo sguardo da Louis per posarlo sulla busta. Non è sigillata, quindi apre la linguetta e tira fuori la fotografia. Sente immediatamente un nodo in gola e le emozioni stanno prendendo il sopravvento su di lui.  
È difficile essere obiettivi sul proprio lavoro, quindi si sofferma ad ammirare a come la luce colpisce il soffitto dell’edificio nella foto, facendolo brillare come se fosse d’oro. Gli affreschi sulle pareti gli fanno immediatamente capire che si tratta della Galleria delle Mappe all’interno dei Musei Vaticani, una gigantografia di quella foto è appesa nel salotto di casa sua. Questa copia è molto più piccola e si trovava nella stanzina di Louis in clinica.  
Cerca di trattenere le lacrime che lo stanno per soffocare, senza avere il coraggio di guardare Louis. “Grazie.”  
Harry cerca di inspirare profondamente, riguardando la foto nota una piccola figura al centro. Le spalle dell’uomo sono voltate e per chiunque altro quella figura non significherebbe nulla, una silhouette senza volta, ma per Harry quella persona è tutto.  
“Ti ricordi –“  
“Ricordo ogni momento di questo viaggio.” Harry sa che la sua voce esce più dura di quanto vorrebbe.  
A Roma, Harry aveva pensato per la prima volta di sposare Louis. Aveva capito di amarlo un anno prima, mentre bevevano in un bar della loro città, a Roma invece sapeva che non avrebbe mai amato nessuno quanto Louis. Sapeva che era presto parlare di matrimonio, non gliene aveva parlato nemmeno anni dopo, quando l’argomento matrimonio sembrava già più ragionevole. Ma l’aveva sempre saputo.  
Sembra che Louis gli abbia restituito tutto indietro, come se potesse, in qualche modo, fargli riprendere tutti i pezzi del suo cuore che gli aveva dato nel corso degli anni. Harry sa che non ha alcun senso quello che sta pensando. Forse Louis semplicemente pensava che quella fosse una bella fotografia da fargli vedere.  
Sente Louis indietreggiare per allontanarsi. “Mi dispiace. Non volevo – ho oltrepassato il limite. Dovrei andarmene.”  
Harry si sente confuso, l’ultima cosa che vuole è che Louis se ne vada. “Per favore, no. Rimani.”  
Louis annuisce e si lascia cadere nella sedia più vicina al letto.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sabato 11 Gennaio.  
  
  
Louis toglie la neve dagli stivali mentre Stuart entra in casa. L’aria gelida gli è penetrata nelle ossa. Stuart è riuscito a malapena a passeggiare intorno a casa loro prima di voler rientrare. La casa è silenziosa, tranne il cane che beve l’acqua dalla ciotola.  
Zayn non è ancora tornato dal suo appuntamento, quindi apparentemente sta andando alla grande. Louis fa un sorrisetto mentre si prepara una tazza di caffè, ha bisogno di riscaldarsi. Mentre aspetta, il suo telefono vibra.  
  
 _Ehi Lou, sei occupato oggi?_  
  
Il cuore di Louis comincia a battere forte, chiedendosi cosa vuole Harry da lui. E’ da un po’ che messaggiano, e non lo va a trovare da qualche giorno. Pensa se inventarsi una scusa oppure raccontare la verità.  
  
 _Fa troppo freddo per fare qualsiasi cosa._  
  
Louis prende la tazza di caffè e si siede su una sedia, il telefono tra le mani. Non riesce nemmeno ad essere infastidito dal fatto che sta aspettando con ansia la risposta del riccio.  
  
 _Mi domandavo se potevi andare al mio appartamento per prendermi un po’ di cose. Sono così annoiato che potrei mettermi ad urlare._  
  
Louis si morde il labbro inferiore mentre fissa il messaggio. Il pensiero di mettere piede in quell’appartamento lo riempie di terrore, eppure, sa che cederà. Non è mai stato così debole per nessuno come per Harry. Il riccio ha bisogno del suo aiuto, non può tirarsi indietro.  
  
 _Certo, cosa ti serve?_  
  
Sorseggia il caffè caldo mentre aspetta la risposta di Harry.  
  
 _Il mio portatile, non so dove sia. Potresti prendermi anche un paio di libri di cucina? Voglio sognare cosa potrò cucinare una volta uscito da qua. Ah e prendi anche qualche libro da leggere, sul mio comodino dovresti trovarne alcuni. Sicuramente li avrò già letti ma non li ricordo ahah_  
  
Non gli ha chiesto di fare chissà cosa, ma Louis vorrebbe soltanto appoggiare la testa sul tavolo e dormire. Dovrà frugare in tutto l’appartamento di Harry per cercare ciò che ha chiesto. Può farcela. Sa che Harry si starà annoiando parecchio in ospedale da solo. Anche l’ultima battuta che ha fatto non passa inosservata.  
  
 _Sicuro!_  
  
Un’ora dopo sta uscendo di casa quando si rende conto che non ha la chiave per entrare nell’appartamento di Harry. Rimane congelato sull’ingresso di casa, il cappotto pesante sulle spalle. Appoggia la fronte contro la porta, vorrebbe sbattere la testa fino a dimenticare ogni cosa. Tira fuori il cellulare e, con un sospiro, cerca il numero di Gemma.  
  
 _Ciao Gemma, sono Louis. Harry mi chiesto di prendere alcune cose nel suo appartamento. Ti dispiacerebbe darmi le chiavi? Fammi sapere se oggi sei disponibile. Grazie._  
  
Deve aspettare soltanto un minuto prima di ricevere una risposta.  
  
 _Possiamo incontrarci tra quindici minuti, se sei libero._  
  
Louis sospira di sollievo.  
  
 _Sarò lì fra quindici minuti. Grazie._  
  
Guarda lo schermo del cellulare e vede che Gemma sta scrivendo un messaggio. Proprio quando i suoi nervi stanno per scoppiare, la ragazza si decide ad inviarglielo.  
  
 _Grazie per quello che stai facendo per lui._  
  
Louis sospira profondamente, immobile sulla soglia di casa senza riuscire a muovere un passo. Cerca di immettere aria pulita nei polmoni mentre conta fino a quattro prima di incamminarsi. Ora si sente un po’ più calmo. Controlla nuovamente il telefono e si dirige verso l’auto, combattendo contro il freddo gelido.  
Il viaggio fino in città non è abbastanza lungo per riscaldare la sua auto, e in men che non si dice arriva nel complesso di appartamenti lussuosi vicino al fiume. È passato un bel po’ di tempo dall’ultima volta che è stato in quel posto. Quando deve attraversare il ponte per andare dall’altra parte della città, per forza di cose bisogna passare di fronte all’appartamento del riccio, tuttavia Louis cerca sempre di evitare quella strada.  
Trova Gemma nella hall che lo sta aspettando, affascinante e impeccabile come sempre. La ragazza cerca di non battere i denti per il freddo.  
“Ciao Louis.”  
“Ehi.” Risponde avvicinandosi, sente il naso colare e vorrebbe avere un Kleenex a portata di mano. “Fa freddissimo.”  
Lei sorride brevemente e lo lascia entrare nell’ascensore. Il silenzio tra loro non è scomodo, ma Gemma lo rompe prima che le porte si aprano. “Sono contenta che ti abbia scritto.”  
Louis non è sicuro di come rispondere, quindi annuisce e basta. Gemma apre la porta con una tessera magnetica.  
“So che è annoiato ma non ho idea di cosa ha bisogno. Non è sembrato contento da tutte le cose che gli ho portato nei giorni scorsi.” Dice la donna mentre entrano nell’attico e Louis cerca di tranquillizzarsi. “Non conosco molto bene questo Harry, ma so che lo sai.”  
Gli occhi di Louis scorrono sulla figura della ragazza. “Si, credo di si. Mi ha chiesto cosa portargli, quindi…”  
“Te l'ha detto lui?” Gemma aggrotta le sopracciglia prima di chiudere la porta di casa.  
“Si, il portatile e alcuni libri. Inoltre mi ha detto di scegliere alcune riviste di cucina.”  
Gemma annuisce e si dirige verso le grande finestre per guardare il panorama all’esterno, lasciando Louis da solo a cercare gli oggetti richiesti dal riccio. Decide di partire dal portatile, dal momento che la scrivania di Harry si trova nella zona giorno. E’ abbastanza ovvio che il computer non si trova sulla scrivania, ci sono soltanto alcune penne e un diario fotografico rilegato in pelle.  
Louis cerca disperatamente di non pensare a quanto tutto sembra rimasto uguale al passato. Le stesse fotografie appese al muro, lo stesso tavolino da caffè, lo stesso tappeto sul pavimento.  
Sa che i libri di cucina si trovano su grandi scaffali neri vicino alla cucina, e trova una collezione di riviste ancora più numerosa di quanto ricordasse. È chiaro che Harry ha acquistato nuovi libri, nel tempo in cui sono rimasti separati. Louis ne sfoglia alcuni e decide di portargliene alcuni vecchi e uno nuovo. Non è sicuro di quali preferirebbe avere Harry.  
Per quanto Gemma affermi di non conoscere questo Harry quanto Louis, appena si trova di fronte ad un’altra libreria si rende conto, in realtà, che nessuno conosce realmente il più piccolo. Questo Harry è colui che è stato ferito e si è risvegliato con una parte della sua vita completamente sparita. È stupido non averci pensato prima, ma lo fa sentire male pensare a quanto Harry debba sentirsi solo. Non è sicuro di quanto tempo rimane di fronte alla libreria, fissando il nulla.  
“Stai cercando qualcosa?”  
Per lo spavento, Louis lascia quasi cadere i libri a terra. “Si… vuole dei libri da leggere, quelli che tiene sul comodino. Vado a prenderli e guardo se il portatile è in camera.”  
Si affretta per il corridoio prima che la donna vede le emozioni contrastanti sul suo viso. Appoggia la mano sulla maniglia della camera da letto di Harry – la loro camera da letto – e inizia a tremare. Cerca di inspirare profondamente, deve entrare, deve essere forte. Non può cadere a pezzi di fronte a Gemma.  
Apre la porta della stanza, le tende sono leggermente aperte, permettendo alla luce di flirtare all’interno, illuminando la polvere che volteggia nella camera, gli fa ricordare il ghiaccio all’esterno. Il letto di Harry dev’essere come l’ha lasciato la mattina prima dell’incidente, mezzo sfatto, un paio di pantaloni della tuta ai piedi del letto. L’anta dell’armadio è aperta e Louis si avvicina per chiuderla.  
È stranamente intimo essere di nuovo in quella stanza, intimo e sbagliato. Se quell’uber non avesse fatto l’incidente, quella notte, Louis non sarebbe mai stato qui. Gli sembra di vivere in un universo alternativo. Certo, in un’altra vita questo sarebbe ancora il loro appartamento, e questa sarebbe la loro camera da letto. Cerca di togliersi quei pensieri dalla testa.  
Il portatile di Harry si trova sul comodino, ancora collegato ad una presa elettrica. Sotto di esso c’è un libro con un segnalibro a metà. Ad Harry sono sempre piaciuti i libri cartacei, reali – nessun ebook. Louis scollega il portatile e prende il romanzo, uno storico di Ross King. La cupola rossa sulla copertina serve solo a ricordargli che una volta avevano programmato di andare in vacanza a Firenze, prima che tutto andasse a pezzi. Harry stava per caso programmando un viaggio in quella città?  
Esita per un istante, vorrebbe portare un altro libro al riccio, ma non trova altro all’interno della stanza. Probabilmente è meglio non rimuginare troppo e andarsene velocemente. Esce dalla stanza, chiude la porta dietro di sé con il desiderio di poter chiudere di nuovo quel capitolo della sua vita.  
Come può sopportare Harry di vivere in un posto che una volta hanno condiviso? Dormire nella stessa stanza in cui hanno dormito insieme? Sedersi ad un tavolo in cui hanno litigato un’infinità di volte? La loro relazione non ha significato niente per Harry? Louis vuole scappare e non tornare mai più a visitare quell’appartamento, ma prima deve affrontare Gemma. Cerca di calmarsi e torna nella zona giorno.  
La ragazza è in piedi alla scrivania di Harry. “Fatto?”  
“Si, um – certo. Ha solo un libro in camera, credo che gli porterò soltanto questo.” Prova a sorridere ma fallisce miseramente, sicuramente si capisce lontano un miglio che ha qualche problema a restare in quella casa. Getta uno sguardo alla cucina e sente il viso arrossarsi per i ricordi dell’ultima volta in cui è stato in quel luogo – Harry che lo fa sedere sul bancone, mentre gli bacia il collo e gli toglie i vestiti.  
In ascensore restano in silenzio, ma è un silenzio diverso, molto più teso, forse si sentono entrambi a disagio dopo essere stati nell’appartamento.  
“Adesso vai in ospedale?” chiede Gemma.  
“Si, immagino che ci andrò subito. Non ho niente di meglio da fare. Intendo dire, preferisco portargli tutto subito visto che si sta annoiando parecchio, non che non voglio andare a trovarlo…”  
“Louis…” Gemma gli lancia uno sguardo strano, quasi malinconico. “Grazie per essere qui, e per esserci per Harry. So che non deve essere facile, ma voglio che tu sappia che lo apprezzo, e che lui apprezza. So che è un po’ strano in questo momento, ma è grato per il fatto che tu gli stia vicino anche se non state più insieme.”  
“Oh, io – non importa, veramente. Non è un problema.” Non riesce a finire di parlare, ma entrambi sanno cosa avrebbe voluto dire.  
Saluta Gemma nell’atrio del condominio e aspetta che la sua macchina si riscaldi prima di partire. Le gomme scricchiolano sulla neve fresca e sul ghiaccio, mentre guida lentamente attraverso la città. Ha bisogno di prendersi un po’ di tempo prima di arrivare dal riccio in ospedale, deve elaborare tutto ciò che ha provato entrando in quell’appartamento.  
Mentre si incammina verso la stanza di Harry tenendo tra le braccia tutti gli oggetti da lui richiesti, fa dei respiri profondi per infondersi coraggio. Harry ha bisogno di vedere qualcuno che lo conforti, non ha assolutamente bisogno di confrontarsi con i problemi di Louis e del loro passato insieme.  
Bussa ed entra nella stanza, fissando l’enorme sorriso sul volto di Harry.  
“Dammi qua.” Dice Harry, prendendo il portatile e il libro. Louis glieli consegna docilmente, restituendogli il sorriso. Il nervosismo che ha provato fin dal primo momento in cui Harry gli ha scritto quella mattina, sta sparendo lentamente, contento del fatto che il riccio stia sorridendo felice per aver trovato qualcosa con cui passarsi il tempo.  
Dopo ciò che ha realizzato nell’appartamento dell’altro ragazzo, si ritrova a studiare questo Harry che nessuno conosce davvero. Harry esamina la copertina del libro e la rivista di cucina con le sopracciglia aggrottate. L’Harry che ha conosciuto avrebbe urlato dall’eccitazione per poter leggere un nuovo romanzo storico o un libro di cucina, questo Harry invece sembra quasi diffidente.  
Un accenno di sorriso aleggia agli angoli delle sue labbra mentre sfoglia la rivista di cucina più vecchia. “Grazie per l’aiuto, Lou.”  
“Prego, non c’è alcun problema, davvero.”  
Il sorriso di Harry svanisce all’istante. “Non dirlo, deve essere difficile per te tornare in quel posto. Avrei chiesto a Gemma di andarci, ma non so se avrebbe capito di cosa avrei avuto bisogno.”  
Un’altra cosa bella di Harry, è che dice tutto senza peli sulla lingua.  
Louis annuisce semplicemente. “Ho trovato tutto facilmente, Gemma è venuta con me, mi ha fatto entrare.”  
“Non ci ho pensato, scusami. Non ho riflettuto sul fatto che non saresti riuscito ad entrare.”  
“Va tutto bene, Harry, davvero. Si, è stato difficile entrare nell’appartamento, ma allo stesso tempo felice di prenderti alcune cose per rendere la tua degenza leggermente più tollerabile.”  
“Beh, lo apprezzo davvero.” Harry si siede dritto sul letto e muove le gambe per mettersi comodo. Il modo in cui si muove è così diverso, più rigido, non è più l’Harry sicuro che Louis ha conosciuto anni prima. Sa che l’incidente e le ferite che ha riportato sono la causa del modo in cui si muove. “Sai che stanno pensando di mandarmi presto a casa.”  
“Davvero? E’ fantastico, H.”  
“Si…” Harry sorride di nuovo, le fossette che appaiono sulle guance rosse e ricordano a Louis l’Harry del college, quel ragazzo felice e spensierato con meno fardelli addosso. “Non vedo l’ora di uscire di qui. Forse ti cucinerò qualcosa prendendo spunto da questo libro di cucina. Come ringraziamento, intendo.”  
“Non mi devi niente, Harry.”  
“Solo per ringraziarti, per favore.”  
Louis percepisce il tono leggermente ansioso dell’altro ragazzo. Un’altra grossa differenza rispetto all’Harry del passato.  
“Si, Harry. Va benissimo.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Lunedì 13 Gennaio.  
  
  
“Harry, smettila di controllare il tuo telefono.”  
“Beh, usare il cellulare non è una delle attività che mi hai consigliato di fare?”  
Zayn non sembra impressionato dalla sua risposta. “Non mi interessa molto. Sei tu quello che non sarà in grado di abbottonarsi la camicia se non si allena, non io.”  
“Ma quando mai mi sono abbottonato le camicie?” chiede Harry incuriosito, ma Zayn continua a fare l’indifferente.  
“Sembra che tu abbia fatto molta pratica con il telefono, quindi è ora di passare ai bottoni.”  
“Bene.” Harry posa il cellulare e lascia che Zayn lo aiuti a togliersi la maglietta per esercitarsi coi bottoni. “Li odio.”  
Zayn ridacchia. “Lo so, ma a lavoro dovrai indossare le camicie. Penso che ti tornerà utile imparare ad abbottonarti i bottoni.”  
Lavoro. Un campo minato che Harry non è ancora pronto per affrontare, se deve essere onesto. Ha pensato molto alla possibilità di tornare a casa sua, ma nessuno gli ha parlato di tornare a lavorare. Si domanda quando sarebbe successo.  
Il telefono di Harry vibra di nuovo per l’arrivo di un messaggio, lo prende velocemente ma uno sguardo assassino di Zayn gli impedisce di leggerlo. “E se fosse – non importa.”  
“Importante?” domanda Zayn.  
Harry si ferma un secondo prima di dire quello che sta pensando. “E se fosse Louis?”  
“Non ho capito che vi state sentendo per messaggio…”  
“Non ci sentiamo spesso, ci scriviamo qualche volta. Non ha…” Harry si schiarisce la gola e giocherella col cellulare. “Non te l’ha detto?”  
La faccia di Zayn non lascia trasparire alcuna emozione. “No, ma devi ancora imparare ad abbottonarti la camicia da solo e mandare messaggi a Louis non ti aiuterà a migliorare.”  
Harry alza gli occhi al cielo.  
“In realtà –“  
“In realtà, cosa?”  
“Forse lo fa.”  
Zayn sembra pensieroso. “Che ne dici se, non appena avrai finito di abbottonarti la camicia, ti do il permesso per leggere il messaggio?”  
“Davvero?”  
“Si, è utile avere una motivazione.”  
Harry abbottona la camicia il più velocemente possibile, le dita che lavorano senza inceppi. Sorride a Zayn quando ha finito e afferra il telefono.  
 _So che sei un bravo cuoco, ma non sono ancora sicuro di poter mangiare qualcosa fatto interamente con il cavolfiore._  
Sta per rispondere al maggiore quando Zayn gli ruba il cellulare dalle mani. “Non ti ho detto che avresti potuto rispondere.”  
“Cosa?”  
“Sbottona la camicia e potrai rispondergli.”  
Harry brontola mentre slaccia i bottoni goffamente. Si è concentrato così tanto sul lavoro che non ha notato Zayn guardare lo schermo del suo telefono per leggere il messaggio.  
“A proposito di cucina…”  
“Non abbiamo parlato di cucina. E non puoi leggere i miei messaggi.”  
“Togliti quella camicia e potrai rispondergli riguardo il tuo cavolfiore. Infine parleremo dei tuoi obiettivi per il futuro.”  
Harry prende il telefono dalle mani del moro e quasi lo lascia cadere a terra, ma riesce a trattenerlo prima che si schianti. Digita rapidamente una risposta:  
 _Proverò la ricetta prima di fartela assaggiare. Se non rispondo è perché Zayn mi tiene in ostaggio in cellulare._  
Zayn tende la mano per prendere il telefono, sogghignando.  
Harry sospira e glielo restituisce. “Adesso?”  
“Hai voglia di provare ad abbottonarla ancora una volta? Mentre parliamo dei tuoi obiettivi.”  
Harry si ferma al bottone centrale, lasciando la camicia aperta. “Sicuro che non vuoi farmi esercitare anche con le scarpe?”  
Vede un lampo di pietà attraversare il viso di Zayn prima che risponda. “Devi essere più concentrato Harry. La nostra ultima sessione sarà tra qualche giorno, il che è positivo. Significa che potrai tornare a casa, non avrai più bisogno di queste cure, ma penso che tu sappia che la strada verso il recupero completo è ancora lunga.”  
Harry scrolla le spalle. “E’ quello che continuano a dirmi. Sono soltanto felice di poter uscire da qui.”  
“Si, sarà bello tornare a casa per te, ma sarà anche un grosso cambiamento. Dovremmo trovare alcune cose per mantenerti motivato a continuare la terapia.”  
“Farò semplicemente le cose che abbiamo fatto qui. Posso mandare un messaggio a Louis dopo aver svolto bene un compito. Facile.”  
“Harry…” riesce a vedere Zayn lottare per trovare le parole giuste. “Non può riguardare sempre tutto Louis, soprattutto quando si tratta della tua guarigione.” C’è una sorta di tristezza nel tono dell’amico. “Fallo per te stesso, Harry. Recupera e cambia la tua vita, ma fallo per te.”  
Harry non dice niente. Sa che ciò che ha detto Zayn è importante, ma non può fare a meno di pensare al maggiore.  
“Va bene, parliamo di alcune cose che vuoi imparare a fare. Vedendo quelle riviste di cucina, presumo che desideri tornare a cucinare.”  
Harry spalanca la bocca, non aveva tenuto in considerazione il fatto che non sarebbe stato in grado di cucinare correttamente.  
“Vedo che non ci hai pensato. Il tuo nuovo dottore potrà aiutarti, quindi non farti prendere dal panico. Esaminerò altri obiettivi e poi tu mi dirai se li trovi appropriati o se desideri aggiungere qualcosa.”  
“Va bene…” risponde Harry, sentendosi a terra per aver pensato di poter tornare a cucinare come se non fosse successo nulla.  
“I tuoi obiettivi resteranno simili, ma saranno adattati al tuo ambiente domestico. Riguardo il tuo obiettivo di comunicazione, possiamo includere alcune uscite con gli amici, piuttosto che socializzare soltanto usando il telefono. Riguardo l’attività fisica, oltre a vestirti da solo, possiamo aggiungere cose come cucinare, lavare e pulire.” Zayn fa una pausa. “Fai il bucato vero? O hai una domestica che fa tutto quanto?”  
Harry sbuffa. “Si, mi faccio il mio bucato, e ho anche una domestica. Ehm – almeno penso di averla.”  
“Bene, bene, possiamo vedere come vanno le cose fra qualche settimana. Sempre riguardo l’attività fisica, ho pensato che potresti aggiungere qualcosa, ad esempio prendere in considerazione la terapia acquatica della clinica in cui Lou – beh, la clinica che si occupa delle cura ambulatoriali.”  
La terapia acquatica non gli sembra una cattiva idea, probabilmente sarà più facile muoversi in acqua. “Si, mi piace.”  
La faccia di Zayn tradisce un certo disagio. “Non sono sicuro di quanto ti interessi la fotografia, adesso, ma anche la gestione delle fotocamere può far parte dei nuovi obiettivi.”  
Queste parole scuotono Harry nel profondo. “Uh, si. Metti qualcosa a riguardo.” Si sta ancora riprendendo da quell’ultima affermazione del modo, quando Zayn continua a parlare.  
“Avremo bisogno di sapere di quali attività necessiti di fare per poterti aiutare a tornare a lavoro. È qualcosa di cui potrai discutere con il nuovo dottore.”  
“Merda. Si, va bene. In realtà non so davvero cosa faccio a lavoro. Immagino che ne dovrò parlare con Liam.”  
Zayn annuisce. “Suona bene. Voglio anche parlarti del tuo ritorno alla vita di tutti i giorni, so che sei desideroso di andartene dall’ospedale, ma penso che dovremmo parlare di cosa ti aspetterà. Può essere molto frustrante tornare a casa e sentirsi come se non potessi fare tutto ciò che hai sempre fatto senza problemi. Quando sei in ospedale, le persone che ci lavorano fanno tutte le cose al posto tuo, e il paziente non si rende conto che una volta tornato a casa dovrà essere in grado di fare tutto da solo.”  
“Va bene. Penso che riuscirò a sopportare i cambiamenti, al massimo tirerò qualche pugno al muro per la frustrazione.”  
Zayn sbatte le palpebre, sorpreso. “Okay, ma se pensi di tornare a casa e tirare pugni al muro si vede che il tuo dottore non sta facendo proprio un bel lavoro.”  
“Un lavoro fottutamente fantastico, invece.” Risponde Harry con un sorriso.  
“I muri del tuo appartamento sono in mattoni, temo che dovrai provare a contenerti se non vuoi farti male. Più avanti potremmo aggiungere la guida. Ovviamente, andare da un posto all’altro non sarà difficile per te a livello finanziario, ma alla fine, probabilmente, vorrai tornare a riavere indietro la tua indipendenza piuttosto che chiamare un taxi ogni volta che vuoi uscire di casa.”  
Harry annuisce mentre lancia un’occhiata alle chiavi della sua Lamborghini, in cima ad una pila di riviste di golf. Sa che non andrà da nessuna parte con quella macchina, ma sarà bello riavere indietro la Range Rover ed essere in grado di muoversi autonomamente.  
“Bene, abbiamo un’ultima sessione dopo questo, poi avremo finito. Io…” Zayn si schiarisce la gola. “Spero che terrai a mente ciò che ti ho detto, Harry. La tua guarigione – spero che lavorerai per te stesso. Meriti di riavere una vita.”  
Dopo che Zayn se ne è andato, Harry pensa a tutto ciò che si sono detti. Le parole dell’amico hanno un fondo di verità, eppure Harry non è ancora sicuro di riuscire a mettere in pratica i consigli del moro. Tutto continuano a dirgli che deve riprendere in mano la sua vita. E se non lo volesse? E se volesse una nuova vita? Una in cui non ha rovinato la sua relazione con Louis?  
Questo pensiero gli fa venire in mente di prendere il telefono, lo schermo si illumina ed Harry vede un messaggio non letto. Louis gli ha inviato una gif di un personaggio dei cartoni animati legato ad una sedia.  
  
 _Hai bisogno che venga a salvarti?_  
  
Harry non può fare a meno di ridere e sentire una piccola scossa nello stomaco, come se fosse tornato alla prima cotta adolescenziale. Ignora tutto ciò che gli ha suggerito lo psicologo, il fatto di andare lentamente e costruire prima un’amicizia con Louis. Il fatto è che non ha mai voluto essere soltanto un amico per Louis.  
  
 _Il mio tormento se ne è andato, finalmente. Rimane soltanto un’altra sessione di tortura._  
  
Harry osserva i tre puntini sullo schermo, segno che il maggiore sta scrivendo.  
  
 _Ancora uno? Significa ciò che sto pensando?_  
  
Harry sente il cuore martellare nel petto mentre riflette su quello che sta per dire.  
  
 _Si, uscirò mercoledi. Pensi di poter venire a trovarmi? Per aiutarmi a sistemarmi._  
  
E’ così nervoso che accidentalmente invia il messaggio troppo presto. Si maledice sottovoce mentre prova a pensare a cosa scrivere per rimediare, le dita che armeggiano sulle lettere mentre digita alcune ragioni convincenti. Quasi lascia cadere il telefono quando inizia a vibrare per una chiamata in arrivo.  
Fissa il nome di Louis sullo schermo, prima di rispondere. “Ciao.”  
“Ehi, H. Spero non sia un problema se ti ho chiamato.”  
“Certo che no, puoi chiamarmi quando vuoi.” Gesù, sembra patetico.  
“Ehm, si. Va bene. E’ una bellissima notizia che finalmente potrai tornare a casa, sono davvero contento.”  
“Si, Zayn continua a dirmi che sarà difficile tornare a casa alla vita di tutti i giorni, ma non riesco a non essere felice. Voglio soltanto andarmene da qui.”  
“Si, ha senso. Hai chiamato qualcuno per aiutarti a sistemare tutto?”  
“Um, volevo parlarti proprio di questo. Ho pensato che potresti tornare a casa con me, almeno il primo giorno. Potresti aiutarmi a capire un po’ di cose.” La spiegazione sembra incerta anche alle sue stesse orecchie.  
C’è una breve pausa ed Harry sente il cuore schizzargli in gola.  
“Si, posso farlo. Se hai bisogno di me –“  
“Si, certo. Ho bisogno di te.” Cazzo, sta correndo troppo, ma non riesce a fermarsi.  
“Sei sicuro di non voler il tuo…” Louis si ferma come se stesse pensando a chi nominare, chi potrebbe aiutare Harry a tornare a casa.” Tua sorella?”  
“No, preferirei avere te. Conosci tutti i miei problemi e forse puoi aiutarmi a capire come muovermi nell’appartamento.” Non sa nemmeno con cosa avrà bisogno di aiuto, ma gli sembra una buona scusa per convincere il maggiore.  
“Vero, potrei aiutarti, suppongo. Mercoledì ho un appuntamento ma verrò non appena avrò finito di lavorare, se per te va bene.”  
“Si… Louis?”  
“Dimmi.”  
“Grazie, apprezzo quello che stai facendo.”  
“Di niente. Farei qualsiasi cosa per te, sono sempre pronto per aiutare un amico.”  
Sa che è vero. Louis è sempre pronto per aiutare un amico o un conoscente in difficoltà. Harry sa di approfittare della situazione, ma non gliene importa. Se mai gli tornerà la memoria, l’unica cosa che sa per certo è che non ha mai smesso di amare Louis Tomlinson, e non ha mai smesso di sperare che sarebbero potuti tornare insieme.  
  



End file.
